


A Royal Bond

by asoftervirge



Series: A Royal verse [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Breeding, Childbirth, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Coronation, Courtship, Flashbacks, Knot Denial, Knotting, Language of Flowers, M/M, Manipulation, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Panic Attacks, Poetry, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Pregnant Sex, Psychological Torture, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rimming, Scenting, Sexual Torture, Sign Language, Slavery, Vomiting, War, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftervirge/pseuds/asoftervirge
Summary: Prince Roman, an Alpha, is now 18 and his father, King Thomas, a Beta, is announcing his arranged marriage to everyone in the Kingdom in hopes of him securing an heir to the throne. At first, Roman doesn't want to get married as he still want to be a young, adventurous prince. But when his advisers, Logan and Patton, present to him his betrothed, an Omega named Virgil, he wants two things: to mate with him and ask him to be his Queen.





	1. Roman's Betrothed

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I am not the creator of the Sanders Sides, nor are associated with Thomas Sanders or any of his friends. I just have a very strong imagination.

“What is this?!”

Roman stared at the cream-colored parchment in his hands with shocked brown eyes.

“What do you think it is, Roman?”

The Sanders Family insignia stared back at him - almost mockingly. It was an official statement that was to be heard by the Kingdom of Alexandros from their official herald.

It read, and I quote:

_Per tradition, as he is eighteen years of age,_  
_His Royal Majesty King Thomas of Alexandros_  
_is pleased to announce that his son_  
_His Royal Highness Prince Roman of Alexandros_  
_will be arranged to mate, be that with a Beta or Omega._

_Royal Advisers Logan Faraday & Patton Spencer_  
_will choose one of your sons and/or daughters_  
_for HRH to choose from. An official announcement_  
_of engagement will be stated afterwards._

There was no avoiding this.

He turned eighteen a few weeks ago.

He was forced to find a mate.

Shoving the statement into the hands of the herald like it had been caught on fire, Roman marched up to his Father and knelt in front of him with pleading eyes.

This couldn’t be happening.

He still had three years! Three years to try and find a mate of his own before choosing a mate and produce an heir! It wasn’t anyone wasn’t going to want Roman as a mate anyways, but that was besides the point!

“Father, please tell me this is a mistake.”

His Father, King Thomas, looked down at him though not unkindly. “I’m afraid not, Roman. You know how our family is. You're of age now.”

“I have until age twenty-one!”

“I’m well aware of that.” King Thomas soothed, running a hand through Roman’s bangs. “But it’s better that we start this process now instead of later.”

Roman groaned dramatically and glared at his Father. “My life is over! Is that why you’re making me do this now? So you can just marry me off and I can do the only thing any royal cares about – produce babies and forgo freedom!”

Even if he wasn’t looking, Logan, one of his advisers, was rolling his eyes.

Thomas glared. “Roman, that’s enough.” That quickly quieted the prince. “I know this isn’t what you wan’t, but you’ll never know until you try. You might find your mate immediately.”

“Like you and Papa?”

Everyone in the room grew silent and watched Thomas as he sadly smiled down at Roman. Nodding his head, he said in a gentle whisper, “Exactly like me and Papa.” He tried hard not to let tears fall down his face as he stood up and ordered, “Announce the news immediately. Patton, Logan, I would suggest that you start making rounds throughout the Kingdom. As for you Roman, please try and behave about all this, okay?”

With that, everyone nodded and bowed as King Thomas left the throne room. The herald followed after him quickly. Logan and Patton stayed behind a little longer to see Roman’s reaction.

Sure enough, he reacted just how Logan predicted: throwing a temper tantrum like that of a two-year old child.

“¡Esto es ridículo!” he screamed out in Spanish. “¿Por qué debería estar tirando mi vida a los dieciocho años?”

“Roman, you heard what your father said.” Logan huffed in annoyance. “You are of age, you should start acting like a future ruler.”

“And you should start minding your own business.” Roman growled, releasing strong pheromones. Logan never understood why he loved being a Prince.

Patton looks at them pleadingly. “Play nice, kids, please.” He didn’t want them to start arguing. It wouldn’t be the first time they did so.

“You aren’t going to be a Prince forever, I hope you know that.” Logan tells him firmly. “Sooner or later you will find a mate and produce an heir.”

“And I would it be later than sooner.”

“Roman-”

“No. I don’t think you understand, Logan.” Roman glares viciously at him, releasing even more pheromones. “Becoming King means I lose all the freedom I have. No adventures, no skipping council meetings, no competing in tournaments, no hunting dragon-witches. Everything will be taken from me. All because I’m eighteen and are forced to marry!”

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. A headache always formed every time Roman spoke. “You sound as though you’re dying.”

“I might as well be on my death bed!”

Patton, his other adviser, stepped forward. “Marriage won’t be that bad, kiddo. It only means you’re growing up, it was bound to happen eventually.” He placed a comforting hand on Roman’s shoulder. He released his own pheromones. “Besides, you’ll still be the same Roman we know and love. You’ll just have a higher position in the Kingdom that’s all! Just give it a chance, Roman. Please?”

The Prince sighed, the Beta’s scent comforted him slightly. "I thank you for the positive words, Patton. But it’s just not working.” He started to leave the throne room.

“Where are you going?” Patton asked in concern.

“Stables.” Roman states without looking at them. “Don’t even think of following me.” He could feel Logan’s piercing gaze on his back as he kept walking.

* * *

“I swear he is going to be my downfall.” Logan grumbled as he and Patton made their way around the village. Searching for future consorts isn’t as easy as people believe. They had spent under an hour going door to door in search of someone worthy of being Roman’s mate. And none of them were up to their standards.

“Aww, try not to take it so seriously, Lo.” Patton tells him. “Look at Thomas. He’s still the same loveable, goofball we knew all those years ago!”

“That’s because we helped him get back to who he was. Had we not, he would still be severely depressed. Remember?”

Patton nodded sadly. That was an incredibly dark time in the Kingdom. Fortunately, they were all able to move past it, even if it proved to be difficult. “I remember.” They silently continued making their way through the village until Patton smelt a distinct smell in the air. Focusing on the scent, he started to follow it.

“P-Patton?” Logan called out. He started to sprint after him before deciding to run. “Patton! Get back here immediately!” Groaning, he kept following the other adviser.

They continued to follow the scent until Patton skidded to a halt. The smell was coming from a young boy. He was wearing a patchwork shirt that went over his knees and his hair appeared to be a tangled, dirty mess. He was shaking like a leaf and was curled in himself.

Patton’s hear broke at the sight of him. Carefully, he walked up to him and knelt in front of him. “Excuse me?” he whispered. The boy was startled by his voice and backed away from him. “Woah, woah, calm down. I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.” He held a hand out, making sure that it was okay to touch him.

The boy crawled towards Patton and sniffed his head before nuzzling into it. Patton was shocked by the reaction while Logan observed it more. He noticed how young he was, around 16 at most. He had striking silver eyes, but he could see how he had bags under them. What he also noticed was how his behavior was that of…

Logan’s eyes widened as he pulled Patton away from him. “Patton, I’d be careful with him.”

“What? Why?” Patton asked, a little upset.

Logan looked at the boy before whispering to Patton, “He’s a Feral Omega.” Patton was shocked. “You don’t know how he’s going to react to you. And not only that, a Feral Omega can’t be a member of the Royal Family.”

“And why not?” If Patton wasn’t a Beta, he’d be releasing a scent that would’ve made Logan cower in fear.

“Thomas had enough scandal with the abolishment of Omega slavery. Not to mention the Consent Laws!” Logan hissed. “We don’t need to add to that.”

Patton glared. “I get that, Logan, I really do. But he seems to be more than just a Feral Omega.” He looked at the boy then back to Logan, desperation in his eyes. “Trust me, Logan. Please?”

Logan sighed. It was always hard to say no to Patton. “Fine.” Patton cheered happily before returning to the Omega.

“Hi again!” Patton says quietly as to not disturb him. “I was curious if you wanted to come with us somewhere?” The boy tensed up at that, backing away again. Patton released a calming scent to try and make him feel better. “I know that sounds scary, but I promise you we’ll take care of you.”

Logan stepped forward. “I can assure you that Patton is correct in that regard. While I can understand that you don’t trust us, but we wouldn’t back down on our word.” He held a hand out for the boy to sniff, only for him to hiss at him. Logan glared at Patton. “Are we positive–”

“Yes!” Patton insisted, making the boy flinch. He was quick to reassure him, “I’m sorry. We just think it would best if you came with us.”

The boy whimpered, his eyes shining with tears.

“Living out here on the streets is very dangerous, especially for an Omega such as yourself.” Logan tells him gently. “We don’t want you hurt. We only want you to be safe and we can take you to a safe place.”

Hearing that made the omega look at him.  _Promise?_ , he signs, shocking the advisers.

“Aww, what’s wrong, kiddo?” Patton asks. “You can’t talk?”

_When I get real anxious or highly emotional,_  he signs.  _Rely on body language, facial expressions and signing when that happens…Please answer question._

“You can trust me when I say that we will uphold our promise.” Logan responds kindly. “And I happen to be very good at reading people as well as sign language. So if you ever find it difficult to sign, you can always use me for assistance.”

The boy looked at him, then at Patton. Seeing the kindness and the reassurance in their eyes told him that he could trust them.  _Thank you_.

Logan smiled. _You’re welcome._

“What’s your name, kiddo?” Patton smiled as he helped the boy to his feet.

It took him a while but the boy finally said, “V-Virgil.”

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock_. “Roman?" 

Thomas opened the door to his son’s room. He noticed him lying down on his bed, face planted in his pillows. Thomas also took note that Roman was dressed in his pajamas instead of his regal uniform. He sat down beside him and placed a gentle hand on his back.

"Go away, Father.” Roman muffled out. He didn’t want to bother dealing with anything related to his future, and albeit, upcoming marriage. All he wanted was to be alone with his thoughts.

Thomas cooed sadly, rubbing his back in soothing motions. “I know you don’t wish to talk about it,” he says. “I understand, truly I do. Though I must tell you that Patton and Logan have returned.”

The Prince groaned loudly.  _Great_ , he thinks.  _This is happening regardless of whether or not I want it to._  Nonetheless, he slowly rose from his bed and changed back into his uniform. Before left, his Father called to him.

“Roman, wait.” The Prince turned around. “Please remember what I said, alright?” He nodded.

He knows that even though he doesn’t want to do this, at all, he should still have his princely etiquette. Straightening his back and lowering his shoulders, he left his room and made his way to the throne room. Thomas trailed closely behind him.

Once they arrived, Roman noticed Patton, Logan, and the herald all standing directly in front of the throne. What caught his eye was the figure standing beside Patton. They were dressed in a white gown and a veil was covering their face.

In the olden days, white symbolized that those who were going to be royal consorts aren’t mated. Nowadays, since Omegas were originally kept as slaves, the white has no symbolism anymore. That doesn’t mean that the Royal Family still doesn’t use it.

Patton saw him and smiled brightly. He didn’t say anything to Roman and gently lead the veiled figure towards him. He mouthed to Roman, “I really hope you like him.”

Roman gently held the ends of the veil between his fingers before lifting it over the figures’ head. When he saw the face underneath, his breath was caught in his throat.

Virgil looked completely different from how Patton and Logan found him in the streets. His messy hair was washed and straightened. Instead of it being a dirty, brownish color, it now glowed a dark purple hue.

His eye makeup was stunning, dark purple with a black outline. It made his silvery-purple eyes pop. A light blush was on his cheeks, a subtle touch to contrast all the dark coloring.

Roman thought this was the most beautiful creature he ever laid his eyes on.

At first, Virgil didn’t recognize who he was standing in front of until he noticed the insignia on Roman’s uniform. His eye grew wide and his face grew red as he immediately knelt down in respect.

Patton giggled, while Thomas and Logan smiled. Roman chuckled. That seemed to be a typical reaction when strangers meet a member of royalty. He gently guided Virgil back to his feet.

“Please don’t kneel.” he tells him kindly. “I do not wish for formalities right now.”

When Virgil went to speak, he found that he had no voice. He placed his hands on his throat and shook his head fearfully.

“What’s wrong?” Roman asked worriedly. “Can’t you speak?”

“I’m afraid, Your Majesty,” Logan explains, addressing Thomas more than Roman. “That when he gets into states of high anxiety or any other emotion state, they reduce him to becoming mute. In that case, he relies on communication via sign and body language along with facial expressions.”

Roman nodded in understanding. “What is your name, beautiful one? Can you try and sign it to me?”

Virgil went wide-eyed and blushed more at the petname and quickly, albeit shakily, signed his name.  _My name is Virgil._

“Fortunately, he has told Patton and I that his name is Virgil, which is what he signed to you.” Logan translates. Roman adored it. “Unfortunately, however, he is a Feral Omega who was living on the streets after the abolishment of slave ownership.”

Thomas looked at Virgil sadly. “A feral Omega...Is that so?”

Virgil looked down at the pristine floor in embarrassment. He felt two finger hook under his chin and forces him to stare at Roman, who was still looking concerned.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of.” he tells the omega gently. “We are all friendly here. My Father was the one who abolished Omega slavery, as you probably know, and we would never hurt you.” He can see the stress leave Virgil as he begins to look more relaxed.

It took him a few tries, but Virgil utters out, “T-Thank you.”

His voice was scratchy and a little deep, but Roman loved the sound of it. Everything about the omega were things the prince secretly dreamed of.

“I-It’s no trouble, really.” he coughed, blushing a shade of red as deep as his sash. He looked at the junction between Virgil’s neck and shoulder, then met his eyes again. “May I?”

Virgil didn’t necessarily know what he was asking for, but he shyly nodded.

Roman stepped forward, careful as to not make the omega anymore nervous than he was, and pressed his nose to his scent glands. His scent. It was something he never smelt before.

Despite him being a former slave, he doesn’t have a bond mark or anything to represent another alpha’s scent. Virgil was covered in his own that marked him as his and his alone.

Virgil seemed shocked by the gesture, but one whiff of the prince’s scent made him quickly submit. It was a strong, earthy scent and it provided him comfort. Feeling his anxiety leave him, Virgil wrapped his arms around Roman tightly and pressed his nose to the alpha’s scent glands.

Thomas simply stared, Patton blushed deeply, and Logan looked indignant.

Scenting on the neck was always considered a private matter. Members of royalty would only scent their consorts on their wrists. The only public exception was during weddings. Roman seemed to be disregarding that rule entirely, and he didn’t seem to care.

The two remained that way for a long time, nuzzling each other and soaking in each others’ scents. It was only when Logan loudly coughed that Virgil recoiled back. Even though he looked embarrassed, he didn’t feel that way.

Thomas stepped forward. “Roman?” His son turned to him, reddish-brown eyes shining with glee. When he nodded enthusiastically, the King smiled and turned his head towards the herald. “I believe you have an official announcement to make?”

“Might as well.” Logan says, rolling his eyes. “They’ve already completed the first step of the mating process.”

Roman flushed, but he looked back at Virgil who gave him a small smile. The prince responded with a larger one of his own, tangling Virgil’s thin, pale fingers in his own.

_His Royal Highness Prince Roman of Alexandros_  
_is delighted to announce his engagement to_  
_an Omega named Virgil._  
_Further details of the wedding will be  
_ _announced at a later date._

_His Royal Majesty King Thomas of Alexandros  
sends his well wishes to the happy couple._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you did, and I'll try and get the next chapter posted soon! If you wish to read this on Tumblr instead, my username is @asoftervirge!


	2. Gifts for a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman sends courting gifts to Virgil before the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter way too long... o_O Expect them to get longer because more details will be added as venture into Virgil and Roman's upcoming married life as King and Queen. lol This chapter is a bunch of tooth-rooting fluff so please brush your teeth afterwards! Also, we get some Logicality in there! Yay~!

" _Flowers of the brightest hue_  
_The finest sweets will only do_  
_No demand is out of hand_  
_I do it all for ~~me~~ YOU!_ "  
\- Roman Sanders, "A Night of True Love"

"Logan?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"It won't be long! Promise!"

"That's a phrase all Kings have uttered."

"Please~?"

"No."

"And why not?!"

"Why do you think? You're an Alpha, he's an Omega. The rest is easy to figure out."

"I won't do anything like that!"

"Again, you are not the first to tell an adviser that."

Roman groaned. "Why was I stuck with you?"

"Because Patton immediately volunteered to be with Virgil." Logan responds, not even looking up from his book. "That, and someone has to control your inflated ego. We both know Patton would only encourage it."

Yet another groan. "Incorrigible. Simply incorrigible." Roman threw himself down onto his bed, face planted in his pillows. He only wanted to visit Virgil, he has the right to see his future bride! What's so bad about that?!

"If Patton and I allowed you to visit Virgil...well, we would not be surprised to know your libido talked instead of your heart."

Roman let out a surprised squawk. He didn't mean to say his thoughts aloud. "Wha--Excuse me! I will have you know I am a very romantic Alpha!"

Finally, Logan looked up. "While I'm not disagreeing with that," he tells him. "Keep in mind you scented him immediately upon meeting him. Once you catch another whiff, you won't hesitate to throw any romance out the window."

Sighing, Roman surrendered. He knows deep down that Logan had a point. He just didn't like the tradition of him not seeing his future consort until the wedding. He wanted to get to know Virgil, but if he couldn't spend time with him, how would he do that?

An idea immediately popped in his head as he started to bolt out of him room.

"Roman, I thought I said--"

"I'm visiting my Father!" Roman calls out as he runs down the hall to King Thomas' office.

* * *

Thomas sighed, doing paperwork was his least favorite thing about being King. He needed to get it done though or his dignitaries would be very unhappy. Though he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard rapid knocking on his door.

"Come in?" he called. Roman came in and bowed before him.

"My apologies, Father." he tells him sheepishly. "I didn't realize you were doing work."

Thomas smiled. He loved it when he got to spend time with his son. "Oh it's alright, Roman, I could use a break." He waited until Roman sat down before asking, "Was there anything you needed?"

"Yes I..." Roman gulped nervously. "I wanted to ask you about Papa."

Thomas grew tense at the mention of his mate. He took a deep breath, held it for a little while before breathing out. He looked at his son with gentle eyes. "Oh?"

Roman nodded. "How...how did Papa court you?"

A chuckle bubbled out of the King. "Since I was born a Beta, the Kingdom didn't have to worry about me going to heats or anything like that. So your Papa was free to visit me before the wedding."

 _Lucky you,_ Roman thought bitterly.

"But," Thomas continued smiling. "He used to take me to see plays at the local theatre. He also used to write love songs for me since he knew I loved to sing." He laughed. "I even remember him performing some outside our bedroom when he returned home from quests."

"Did he really?" Roman laughed.

"He did." Thomas sighed wistfully. "Papa was a very romantic person. That's where you get it from, Roman."

Roman smiled. "Really?"

Thomas nodded, a sad smile appearing on his face. "All your creativity, your imagination, your kindness? That's all me. But your passion, your romance, your swordsmanship? That comes from Papa."

"He sounded wonderful."

"He was." Thomas says quietly. "The most wonderful man I ever knew."

That made Roman feel a little guilty. He doesn't mean to make his Father remember things that upset him. Fortunately, Thomas seemed to perk up a little, though it seemed forced.

"What was the reason for asking me that, Ro?"

The Prince sighed. "I'm not supposed to see Virgil before the wedding. I understand why, but I still want him to know that I do care about him." Thomas smiled at his son.

"I get it now. Well Roman, if you want my advice, I would suggest you try and come up with something yourself."

"The only thing I can think of is defeating a dragon-witch." He shook his head.

"I don’t think that’s an appropriate courting gift, Roman!” Thomas laughed. “Try something a little simpler and less...deadly."

Roman sat there and pondered on ideas before one finally struck him. "Aha! That's it! I know what to do!" He ran to his Father's side and kissed his cheek in appreciation. "Thank you so much, Father!"

"You're welcome!" Thomas yelled, laughing as his son left to work on his plans.

* * *

Sunlight shone on Virgil's eyes as he slowly started waking up. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" a voice called to him making him jump.

Virgil looked around and saw Patton sitting in a chair right beside his bed. "M-Morning, Patton." Patton giggled when the omega tried to stifle a yawn.

"You really like to sleep, don't you? It's almost 2 in the afternoon!" Virgil blushed and mumbled an apology. "No, don't apologize! I would imagine it being hard to sleep on the streets."

The omega nodded, fingers playing with the sheets. "R-Real hard...b-barely slept..." The beta cooed sadly.

"You poor thing. Hey, I know what might make you feel better!" Patton held up what he was holding. It was Virgil's patchwork shirt that used to wear. "I figured you would want to have this still. So, I decided to turn it into a cloak for you!"

An overwhelming happiness flooded Virgil. Tears filled his eyes and he signed 'Thank you!' over and over again. Patton moved from his chair and, after getting approval, hugged him tightly.

"It's no trouble at all, Virgil." he reassured, releasing pheromones to calm him down. "I knew how much you love it, so I figured I would make some adjustments. You're gonna be the Queen after all."

Virgil blushed more. The Royal Wedding was coming soon and shortly after that would be the coronation. Looking up at Patton through his bangs he signed, " _Can I ask something?_ "

"Of course you can, kiddo." Patton smiled kindly.

" _Does Roman really like me?_ " the omega signed nervously. Patton giggled.

"He wouldn't have scented you if he didn't. He's not afraid to be a flirt, but he's never had a connection to anyone until you." The beta smiled brightly. "Trust me. He really loves you."

Just then a red envelope was slipped underneath the door. Patton got up to retrieve it, on the front was ' _Queen of My Heart_ ' beautifully written in cursive. "Virgil, this is for you!"

Virgil took the letter and smiled when he saw who it was from. Quickly opening it, he noticed there was a small piece of parchment inside. On that was a poem that read:

 _I'll be the warrior to fight for our love;_  
_We'll fly together, fly higher than a dove._  
_I'll be your wall and shield you from danger;_  
_I'll take all the pains, for to me they are no stranger_

 _You'll be the Queen in the kingdom of my heart;_  
_And then I'll be the King, so we'll never be apart._  
_You'll be my Majesty-- I will serve you forever._  
_And for all times, I will leave you never._

Patton, who was standing behind Virgil, squealed in delight. "He always loved wooing people with poetry!" Virgil looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

" _Logan not help him write this?_ " he signed. Patton's smile grew as he shook his head.

"Nope! I know Romance when I see it, and that is him in a nutshell!" Virgil looked at him in confusion. "Get it? Because his name is Roman and he's a romantic?"

Nodding, Virgil reread the poem and smiled. Roman was not only a dashing prince, he was somebody who had a heart of gold too. The omega wanted to repay his alpha back. "Patton?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you...help me?" Patton nodded.

"Sure! What do you need help with?"

What Virgil whispered made him squeal even louder.

* * *

"Do you think Virgil liked my poem? Was I too romantic? Would he find me creepy? Should I have--" He was cut off by a deadly glare from Logan.

"Roman, I really don't think you have anything to worry about." he reassured. "I'm sure Virgil loved it, and you're a romantic person, not creepy. Anybody would have loved to receive a poem of that nature."

The Prince stared blankly at his adviser. For as long as he's known Logan, he's never really said a nice thing to him. Yet he just did and he finds it weird. "T-Thank you, Logan."

"You're welcome." Logan gave him a small smile.

"I suppose you really do care about me." Roman teased playfully.

Logan glared lightly. "Let's not push it, shall we?"

A white envelope was slipped underneath the door, a little giggle accompanying it. Logan rolled his eyes and smiled, knowing the giggle came from Patton.

Roman went and picked up the envelope, noticing the words ' _My Prince_ ' was written on the front. He quickly opened it to see a poem inside:

 _If I had the words to describe my feelings for you;_  
_I would be the happiest man in the universe._  
_But words seem to fail me time and time again,_  
_So I have to settle for the words in this verse:_

 _Your touch, your smile, your presence, and soul;_  
_Mesmerize and entangle me completely._  
_If I had but one ambition, one utter goal;_  
_It would be to stay by your side for eternity._

The alpha reread the poem over and over again. A bright, excited smile appearing on his face as he did so.

"Now was I right, or was I right?" Logan smiled, leaning over Roman to read it. The prince rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "Judging by the scent, it seems as though Patton helped him."

"Still, it's very lovely," Roman tells him. "I'm glad he found my poem romantic."

"Now will you stop worrying about him not loving you?" Logan asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Of course not!" Roman looked at him like he was insane. "I still want to court him with gifts!"

Logan raised an eyebrow. "And what could you possibly court him with now?"

"Do you mind sending a personal message to the royal gardener."

* * *

The next day, Virgil and Patton were still sitting in Virgil's room. Virgil was resting on the balcony while Patton continued sewing. Despite them not talking to each other, they enjoyed each other's company.

The comfortable silence was interrupted by a timid knock on the door. Patton went up to get it, but Virgil volunteered instead. When he opened it, he saw a giant bouquet of flowers. Red, pink, purple, and white were beautifully presented in front of him. Holding the bouquet was a young boy, who was covered head-to-toe in dirt.

"Are...are you Virgil?" he asked. When the omega nodded, the boy grinned happily. Bowing in respect he said, "My name's Oscar, I'm the royal gardener. I was asked to deliver these to you by Prince Roman."

Virgil blushed and took the bouquet, silently thanking him. When the boy left, he took a closer look at the bouquet. There was a note from Roman that read:

" _O my Luve's like a red, red rose_  
_That's newly sprung in june_ "  
\-- Robert Burns, _A Red, Red Rose_

Aside from the quote, there was also a card. The handwriting was very clean and formal, indicating it was from Logan. It read:

"The flowers that Roman have selected for you are translated:  
Pink camellia = longing for you. Red carnations = his heart aches for you.  
White chrysanthemums = loyal love. Gloxinias = love at first sight.  
Red roses = love/respect. And red tulips = a declaration of love. - Logan"

"Aww, isn't that precious?" Patton squealed.

Virgil couldn't say anything, for he just stared at the card in awe. He sat down on the bed and looked at Patton, tears falling down his face. The beta made a little noise and wiped his tears away.

"I told you he cares, kiddo." he says gently, taking the flowers away from Virgil.

" _He that much of a romantic?_ " he shakily signed. " _All those things...he means them?_ "

Patton nods. "Roman cares so much about the people he loves and wants to do anything for them."

" _It's too much..._ "

"Whether they be big or little, he wants to show people that he cares about them."

" _He shouldn't have too..._ "

"But he wants too, kiddo." Patton squeezes his knee gently. "And he's going to keep doing that until the day he dies."

Virgil looked back at the flowers, then at Patton.

"What is it, Virgil?"

A small smile came to the omega's face as he whispered, "...I can't wait to be his Queen..."

The beta smiled back. "I don't think he can wait either."

* * *

Logan was busy working on important documents in the library when he felt two hands cover his eyes.

“Guess who?” the voice said cheerfully. Logan smiled, it didn’t take a genius to figure out who it was. But he decided to play along anyway.

“Hmm…” he ponders for a moment. “It wouldn’t be Thomas, would it?”

A giggle. “No~! Two more guesses!”

“Well you’re obviously not Roman.”

“I’m not Roman, Lo-Lo! One more guess!”

Logan chuckled, finally caving in. “I know it’s you, Patton.” He felt the hands being removed from his face and looked to see he was right. “You really aren’t able to fool me.”

“I know!” Patton smiled. “I still wanted to have fun with you!”

“And I’m glad you did.” Logan smiled gently. Even though he’s someone who seems cold and aloof, he really enjoyed Patton’s company. “I would trust Virgil got his flowers?”

Patton smiled wider and nodded. “He did! Roman’s not fooling around he is?”

“No he isn’t.” Logan sighed, moving to put away some books. Patton quickly followed him. “While I find it a bit too extreme, I’m glad His Highness is still himself.”

“Yeah…I’m surprised you actually left him alone.”

Logan looked at him. “Did you seriously believe I left him without supervision? He’s currently with His Majesty right now.”

“Oh, okay!” Patton cheerful face turned to fond admiration. “Do you remember when I tried to court you?”

The other beta snorted. “How could I forget? You wrote me a badly written letter.”

“At least I wrote something from the heart!” Patton laughed loudly, stopping when he realized he was in the library.

“You did.” Logan smiled. “And while I commend you for that, you stuttered the whole way through. At least my method was much more to the point.”

Patton chuckled. “Yeah, you just blurting out how you wanted to bond with me was very brutal, Logan.” He giggled when he saw the logical adviser blush.

“I, uhm…I suppose I was a little too cut and dry.”

“A little?” Patton giggled more.

Logan coughed. “Well at least it worked, didn’t it? We started courting not long after and I have not seen you complain so far.”

“Why would I? I love having you as my mate.” Patton rubbed their noses together. “What about you? Do you have any regrets?”

“Being mated to you?” Logan pretended to think, but seeing Patton’s pouty face made him smirk. He lifted Patton’s hands to his lips. “Highly improbable. You are somebody nobody should regret.”

Patton bit his lip to hide his squeal. “Lo! Someone could see you!”

“I should be able to expressing how I feel about you whenever I please, Patton.” Logan said simply. “But I’m afraid I have to leave now. Roman is probably wondering where I am currently.”

“I understand.” Patton sighed sadly. “Will you tell him I say hi?”

“Of course I will.” Logan starts to leave the library, but he remembered something. “Oh, do note that another gift will be dropped off at Virgil’s room later today.”

“You got it!” Patton smiled. With that, Logan left him alone in the library.

* * *

Sure enough, a plain, white box of assorted chocolates was placed in front of Virgil’s door.

“Chocolate and love go hand-in-hand.” Patton grinned happily.

Virgil took a piece and took a bite out of it. He smiled at the taste of it, he wasn’t all that used to having chocolate while in slavery. “Tasty.”

“If you want me to, I can make you a molten chocolate cake.” Patton smiled. “While I’m an adviser, I also happen to know the pastry chef. I’d be more than happy to if you want.”

Virgil nodded happily. During their time together, Patton would tell him stories and one of them being that he loved to bake. If Patton was a sweet person, his desserts must represent the same.

“Will he give me more gifts?” Virgil asks.

Patton laughed. “Probably. Knowing him, he probably has more gifts he’s can’t wait to give to you.” Virgil smiled at the thought of being given more gifts from Roman.

“Like jewelry and dresses?” he teased.

“Hey, he might! Like I said, he loves showering people with gifts.” Patton winked making the omega giggle. “You are going to be the most spoiled Queen in the world.”

Virgil smiled at the thought of that. He wouldn’t mind if Roman did that even after they become married. It didn’t have to be anything grand, simple things like this would make him happy.

“Spoiled Queen…not something a feral Omega is used too…”

Patton frowned at that. “You know that’s not what we view you as, right? To the world, you were feral. To us, you’re just a regular Omega. Promise.”

Virgil knows they don’t know the extent of his past, and it’s better that they don’t for now.

Right now, he’s just going to enjoy this entire box of chocolates until dinner.

* * *

"Alright, you’ve given him poetry, flowers, and chocolates.  _Now_  will you stop courting him?”

“No.”

“Oh for goodness— what do you want to give him this time?”

“Nothing.”

Logan looked confused. “Then what do you—”

“I need you to teach me something.” Roman says as he sat down next to Logan.

“…teach you?” Logan asked incredulously. “You never want me to teach you. Ever since you were a child, you never wanted to learn from me.”

Roman sat up straighter. “Yes well…things are a little different this time around.”

Logan looked pensive before nodding in agreement. “Very well. What do you want me to teach you?” Roman whispered something in his ear, and Logan had a pleased smile. “That, is something I would be happy to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you did, and I'll try and get the third chapter posted soon! I promise it'll be shorter. lol If you wish to read this on Tumblr instead, my username is @asoftervirge!


	3. Sign of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman does something very special for Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like with the last chapter, I hope you guys brush your teeth after reading this because the cavities you'll be getting will be insane. lol And as I promised, this one is shorter!

For the next few weeks, Logan and Roman worked on their special project. Although it was a bit frustrating at the start, they eventually managed to cooperate during their sessions.

Roman studied like he was possessed. Every moment not occupied by an adventure or sword fighting was consumed by studying. He first learned the alphabet, from there, he started learning vocabulary and from there, the complex issues of grammar.

A semi-gifted student, he picked it up fairly quickly— and it was starting to show. Each time he and Logan met for a session, he felt he was learning how to communicate easier, understanding faster, and connecting in a way he never knew he was capable of.

He wouldn’t admit this to the prince, but Logan was very impressed with him. How dedicated he was, how quickly he was willing to learn, how he continuously practices even after their sessions.

Seeing that drive made Logan smile to himself. Despite their somewhat disliking of each other, Logan though the alpha would make a really great King. He would also be a great leader on the battlefront should that time occur.

It made him think of the King consort and how much of a brilliant leader he was.

But it's not something Logan would want to tell Roman. He'll let him figure that out someday soon.

Later that night, Virgil receives another envelope. He quickly opens it when he smells Roman's scent on it. Inside was a small note that read:

 _Forgo Alpha/Omega rules. Forgo Royal etiquette. I desire to see you._  
_Please meet me in the Royal Gardens tonight? xoxoxo_

Biting his lip to hide a smile, Virgil quickly sent a response back to Roman saying that he would. He made sure to put his scent on the envelope for the alpha.

All he had to do was figure out a way to get past Patton.

* * *

Night finally came and Virgil pretended to sleep while Patton continued to sew. After a few minutes he decided to peek through the sheets and saw the beta was sleeping. Smiling, Virgil got up out of bed and carefully started to climb down the balcony.

He walked around the palace grounds until he finally found the Royal Gardens. It was a beautiful place and he could understand why Roman would want to meet here. The trees were a luscious green and there were rows of colorful flowers. There was also a giant circular fountain in the center of the garden with sculpted lions on each side.

The omega continued strolling the Gardens until he finally found Roman. He was standing atop a bridge wearing red silk pajamas. Virgil’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of his fiancé, his scent becoming heightened as a result.

Roman tensed up at smell. He turned around to see Virgil, he smiled as he held his arms out for the omega. Virgil didn’t hesitate to run and throw himself at the alpha, arms winding around Roman’s shoulders. He swept him up instantly, supporting the omega’s weight in his strong arms. The omega wrapped his legs around the Prince’s waist.

“Oh my beautiful Virgil, my sweet omega.” Roman cooed. Virgil felt him card one of his hands through his hair, stroking at the nape of his neck. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Virgil pressed his face against the juncture of Roman’s neck and shoulder, smelling his scent glands. He tightened his grip on the alpha as he managed to say, “M-Miss you too…H-Hate being away…”

“I know, my darling. I hate it too.” Roman nuzzled Virgil’s neck, inhaling his scent. “We’re supposed to be away from each other until I can call you my wife. But I can’t stay away from you any longer. I can’t wait until the wedding to show you something.”

Virgil allowed to legs to drop and Roman eased his grip on his waist enough for him to slide to the ground. Virgil reluctantly drew away far enough to look up at Roman. “S-Show me what…?”

Fireflies were dancing around them, their little bodies adding a glow around the omega’s face. His silvery-purple eyes and his pale skin glowed in the gentle lighting. Roman felt his heart swell with love as he looked at him in awe.

The omega eyes lowered to focus on Roman's hands as he raised them up. His eyes widened as Roman began to sign through the speech he rehearsed countless times with Logan.

“ _Virgil…I can say that I have never loved anyone as much as you_.” His movements were slow and deliberate so Virgil didn’t miss anything. “ _You’re the most perfect and most beautiful person I’ve ever met. I want to spend the rest of my life you_.” Roman looked at him nervously. " _And I know you think I mean that to claim my birthright as King, but I don't...I really want to have you has my wife. So.._." Roman smiled as he got down onto his knee. His hands were shaking with nerves but he managed to form the shapes that represented the words, “ _Will please do me the honor of marrying me?_ ”

Virgil didn’t move for a long moment, his throat convulsing a little as he swallowed around the lump that had formed in his throat. He lifted his hands, but they were shaking harder than Roman’s had been. He didn’t have a change at forming coherent signs. He nodded his head happily as he grinned from ear-to-ear.

Roman pulled him closer so their chests were together. He looked at the omega nervously. “Can…May I kiss you?” He didn’t get a response as Virgil quickly pressed his lips against the prince’s and kissed him deeply.

Once they finally pulled apart, Virgil’s smile was brighter than the glow of the fireflies. Roman spun him around a couple times, the two of them laughing happily. Once Roman set Virgil back on the ground, he raised a hand, lifted his index finger, thumb and pink then twisted his hand twice. “ _I love you._ ”

Giggling, Virgil reciprocated the sign and kissed Roman again. “ _I love you too._ ”

They kissed and nuzzled each others scent glands for a long time until Roman heard birds singing. “The larks will soon be singing their song.” he tells Virgil sadly.

“ _They won’t,_ ” Virgil signs. “ _Nightingales are still singing. We still have time until sunrise._ ”

Roman shook his head. “I’m afraid not, my love. Night will soon be over and the day will start…and we will have to be separated again.” He let out a sad noise at the omega’s whine. “I do not wish to part from you either, but Logan and Patton will wake and see us gone.”

“Don’t want to leave…” Virgil whispers sadly. Roman nuzzled his nose into Virgil’s violet hair, kissing his temple lightly.

“I don’t wish to leave you too. But know this,” He placed two fingers under the omega’s chin and had him look at him. “This won’t be forever. Our wedding day is fast approaching. Soon we will say ‘I do’ and be husband and wife. We’ll have our happily ever after, but I need you to hold for me a little longer. Can you do that, beloved?”

Virgil bit his lip and he nodded.

Roman smiled down at him, cupping Virgil’s cheek. “That’s my beautiful omega.” he murmured, then he swept down for a long, passionate kiss. “Te amo mucho. Until then my love, farewell.” He pressed his nose into the omega’s neck once more before finally returning to his room.

A few minutes later, Virgil did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you did, and I'll try and get the next chapter posted soon! If you wish to read this on Tumblr instead, my username is @asoftervirge!
> 
> A little hint for the next chapter: Pachelbel or Mendelssohn? ;)


	4. Of Weddings...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding of Prince Roman and Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter is long...but fudge it, IT'S A ROYAL WEDDING!!!! I'm very happy to have this chapter finished, and I'm super happy to have everyone read it. I'm biased as the author when I say I wish for Ro & Virge to have a long, happy marriage. <3

Alexandros was buzzing in excitement. The last time the people celebrated this much was the day that Roman was born. They had every right to be excited as today was finally the day.

Today was the day that Prince Roman was finally getting married.

If the people were to be honest with themselves, they thought they would never witness such celebrations like this again. Not after their King’s sorrow almost 18 years ago, and His Highness’ previous declarations of not wanting marriage.

All of that changed when the Prince met his betrothed.

While they don’t know much about the future Queen, they really didn’t need to. He made the Prince happy, and that was enough to satisfy them. What was also satisfactory, was that Virgil was an Omega and would be able to produce strong heirs.

Weddings were also a time when all the aristocracy can come together and celebrate.…even if it was only temporary. Everyone was dressed in their finest attire and waited eagerly outside of the church for the groom and bride to arrive.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock!_

“Come in!” King Thomas stepped into his son’s room, smiling brightly when he saw him.

“You look so handsome, Roman.”

Roman looked at him nervously. “Do I really?” He was dressed in an outfit similar to his regular uniform. The difference was that his jacket had several medals and badges on the chest. It was similar to his Fathers’ which was black. And, of course, he had his signature red sash. Which paired quite nicely with his light red eyeshadow.

The beta nodded. “Would I lie?” He walked up to his son and hugged him tightly. He released calming pheromones in the air. “There’s nothing to worry about, Roman. Everything will go smoothly.”

Roman sniffed at his father’s scent and felt himself being calmed. “I hope so,” he whispered. As he pulled away he couldn’t help but chuckle. “To think I dreaded this day…”

“I remember how you didn’t want to turn 18 at all because of this.” Thomas laughed. “Every day leading up to your birthday, you were in a state of absolute panic.”

“And all of that changed because of a feral Omega.” Roman sighed happily. “I can’t imagine life without him.”

Thomas smiled. “And you don’t have to.” he tells him. “I know it was hard for you two to be separated for so long. But I promise, it’ll all be worth it in a few hours.”

Roman chewed his lip and grinned. He hopes his Father doesn’t know that he and Virgil actually met up with each other in the previous chapter. His grin turned smaller, almost sad. “Father?”

“Hmm?”

“Would…Would Papa be proud?”

Thomas also smiled sadly and nodded. “Yes. Fiercely proud. You’re exactly the man he wanted you to become.”

“Really?”

“No doubt of it.” Both men felt tears coming to their eyes, they laughed as they wiped them away.

Roman sniffled. “Father, please. Let’s not ruin my eye makeup. It takes a prince forever to slay this look.” Thomas chuckled.

“Of course. Virgil must see you at your best and only your best.” Roman lightly scowled at his father’s sarcasm, making the king chuckle. “You ready to go?”

The Prince nodded as he and Thomas left the Kingdom and entered the carriage that would take them to the church.

* * *

“Oh Virgil I can’t until Roman sees you!” Patton squealed. “He’s going to be stunned by how stunning you look!…Hey, I just made a joke!”

“Yes, Patton. We’re well aware of that.” Logan sighed.

Virgil chuckled. It’s that semi-annoyed, semi-playful banter that Logan and Patton were made for each other. He hadn’t put his dress on yet as he was still getting his makeup put on. It took a few tries as he kept flinching whenever eyeliner came near his eyes. Fortunately, Roman’s stylist (who he affectionately called his Fairy Godmother) was incredibly patient with him.

“You’re gonna look so beautiful! Aren’t you just excited?!” Virgil gave him a thumbs up, as he didn’t want to ruin his makeup, though he looked nervous.

“Are you okay, Virgil? You appear to be paler than usual.” Logan asked in concern.

The omega raised his hands so he could sign, “ _I’m okay, Logan…I just don’t know if I can do this. I mean…I can, but I’m not sure about all those people._ ”

“You can do this, kiddo. Trust us, okay?” Patton soothes. Logan nodded in agreement. “Once you walk to the end of that aisle and see Roman there waiting, everyone else is going to melt away and you won’t notice.”

“ _I hope you’re right._ ” His hands started to shake he continued to sign, “ _God I want this day to be perfect. Not just for Roman, but for everyone in the Kingdom…they’re all counting on me…_ "

“Breathe, Virgil.” Logan knelt in front of him and held his hands so he wouldn’t bite his nails. “Remember your technique? In for four, hold for seven, out for eight.” He performed said technique with Virgil and released a strong pheromone until he saw the omega relax.

“S-Sorry…” the omega looked down at his lap, tears of embarrassment coming to his eyes.

“Don’t apologize, Virgil. You’re feeling anxious, everyone does on their wedding day. As for the expectations? I wouldn’t bother with them at all. They’re just nothing more than an opportunity for people to criticize you should you fail at something. If you mess up, no one is going to have your head for it. Everyone will be understanding, you’ll be both nervous and excited.”

“Like Roman was at his first tourney!” Patton added cheerfully, making Virgil giggle.

Logan rolled his eyes but smiled. “Yes, thank you for that analogy Patton. Though he’s not wrong in that statement. If anything, all the expectations are on Roman. He is the heir and all that.” Virgil giggled again. “Do relax though. If you’re still feeling anxious, just focus on Roman. If you need extra support, look and Patton or I for guidance. I’m also certain Thomas would be more than willing to assist you. And as Patton said, once you see Roman, you won’t be as nervous as you are now.”

Virgil took everything in and nodded at the logical adviser. “Thank you, Logan.” he smiled at him, and Logan smiled back.

“You’re welcome.” he stood up. “Now I believe you have a dress to fit in to?”

* * *

When Roman and Thomas stepped out of the carriage, spectators were yelling; offering their congratulations to the prince and wishing him well. The prince, who was a little nervous, still maintained his etiquette and waved politely at his subjects.

Upon entering the church, Thomas decided that he would be the one to walk Virgil down the aisle. So Roman walked without him. As he did so, he noticed there were diplomats from other countries sitting in the pews. What made him smile however, was seeing this Father's friends, who he affectionately calling his aunts/uncles (or his ninis/bibis if they're nonbinary), sitting in the front. All of them were beaming proudly at him.

Once at the altar, he found himself fidgeting. Excitement and nerves were coursing through him as he stood and waited for Virgil. He closed his eyes and remembered a breathing technique Logan taught him.

In for _1…2…3…4_. As he did so, he heard the audience outside roaring loudly.

Virgil had arrived.

He held his breath for _1…2…3…4…5…6…7._ He heard people rising to their feet and the organ music started to change.

And out for _1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8_. Roman opened his eyes and looked up. The technique seemed to fail, as his breath was caught in his throat as he gazed at Virgil at the end of the aisle.

The dress he was wearing was breathtaking. It was an a-line dress with lace at the end of the skirt. On Virgil’s neck was a lace collar and attached to that was a silk cape. The color started off white but faded to lavender near the end. A diamond tiara was delicately placed in his hair. His bridal bouquet consisted of white and lavender roses, white hydrangeas, and baby’s breath.

He looked so beautiful Roman felt like he was going to cry.

When the music was cued, Logan started the processional, followed by Thomas and Virgil arm-in-arm, and last is Patton who was holding Virgil’s veil. As they were walking, Roman did the breathing technique again.

In for _1…2…3…4_.

Hold for _1…2…3…4…5…6…7._

And out for _1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8_.

When he finished, he saw Thomas and Virgil standing in front of him. The omega was smiling shyly at him. Roman gave him a smile back and held out a hand for him, which Virgil took. Together, they continued down the aisle and stopped in front of the officiant.

Roman leaned over to whisper in Virgil’s ear, “You look so beautiful.”

A blush painted Virgil’s face. “Y-You’re not b-bad yourself…” His voice was started to get the better of him as he sounded a little squeaky.

Once everybody was seated and Logan, Patton, and Thomas took their spots; Logan and Patton next to Virgil, and Thomas next to Roman, the officiant began. He started with the traditional words of welcome, and an introduction along with some thoughts on marriage.

Roman couldn’t hear him however, for he could only keep his eyes on Virgil. And he assumed it was the same as Virgil never took his eyes off him either. He squeezed his hand gently and waited for the omega to respond.

Which he did by squeezing back, a little tighter than what Roman did. Then it was time to say their vows. Roman and Virgil turned to face each other, Roman squeezed his hands once more as he repeated the words of the officiant.

“I, Roman, take thee, Virgil, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death us do part.”

Virgil did his breathing technique before he too repeated the words of the officiant. He stuttered through it, but not once did Roman, the officiant, or anyone in the church mock or tease him.

“I, Virgil…t-take thee, Roman, to be my husband…to h-have and to hold…f-from this day forward, for better for worse…f-for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health…to love and to cherish t-till death us do part.”

Roman smiled at him when he finished, silently telling him that he did good. After the vows, it was time for them to exchange rings. Both Patton and Logan stepped up and gave the couple their respective rings, then they repeated the officiant again.

“Virgil, I give you this ring, as a sign of our marriage, with my body I honor you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you.” He slid his ring onto Virgil’s finger, lifting his hand up and kissing it.

“Roman, I give you this ring, as a sign of our marriage…w-with my body I honor you…a-all that I am I give to you, a-and all that I have…I share with you.” Now he took his ring onto Roman’s finger.

Now comes a tradition that is only done with Alpha/Omega marriages: scenting. While Roman and Virgil have officially yet to mate, a scenting bond was another way of claiming someone.

Logan stepped forward and undid the clasp on Virgil’s collar as it was blocking his scent glands. He gave Roman a smirk, “ _Now_ is the appropriate time to do this.” he whispered before returning to his position beside Patton.

Roman rolled his eyes in response, but he still smirked at the logical adviser. He gently tilted Virgil’s head upward as he pressed his nose in the omega’s neck. He had to refrain himself from growling in a church. Virgil’s scent was how he remembered it from when the rendezvoused in the Royal Gardens.

Like Roman, Virgil had to stop himself from whimpering in submission. Roman still had that strong earthiness to him as he did when they first met.

Thomas, Patton, and Logan bit back smirks. They all know that these two scented much earlier than they should have. While it was optional for Roman to bite him, thus making an official mark, they knew the alpha was waiting for that.

Once the officiant was able to smell their combined scents, he finished the ceremony. “By the power vested in me, as an ordained minister of His Majesty’s court, I pronounce you Roman and Virgil, Prince and Princess of Alexandros.”

The newly married couple smiled at their new titles. Everyone in the church laughed with them as they all heard the audience outside. Those in the pews remained seated as the married couple walked up the aisle followed by the wedding party.

When they stepped outside of the church, they thought they would go deaf by how loud the people were cheering. Both of them knew they were going to have to repeat this process once Thomas stepped down as King.

Once he steps down, their reign as King and Queen would begin, especially once they began to produce heirs. But Virgil doesn’t want to think of that right now, even if it is a looming thought in his head. He’s snapped out of his thought when Roman squeezes his hand once more.

He saw him smiling at him and all his worries temporarily melted away. He smiled back as Roman pressed their lips together as their first kiss as husband and wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you did, and I'll try and get the next chapter posted soon! If you wish to read this on Tumblr instead, my username is @asoftervirge!
> 
> Also, don't judge my inspirations, I'm a huge Zelda fan! XD
> 
> [Virgil's dress](https://www.deviantart.com/firefly-path/art/Princess-Zelda-Wedding-Dress-581860396)  
> [Roman's suit](http://hyrulesword.tumblr.com/post/175359519496/da-imaginarium-17-the-queen-and-prince)  
> [Music used for Virgil walking down the aisle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4veUhkwfuXE) (4:22 is when it would start)


	5. ...And Coronations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coronation of Prince Roman and Princess Virgil of Alexandros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a PSA saying to _please_ pay attention to the warning at the end of the chapter for the remaining ones for this fic!!! Also, if you haven't seen on my Tumblr, someone sent me a wonderful piece of fanart of Roman  & Virgil in their wedding dresses from the previous chapter! So go check that out too! :)

The day that everyone in Alexandros anticipated, and Roman & Virgil feared, finally arrived.

Thomas has stepped down.

Roman and Virgil will become the King and Queen of Alexandros.

It wasn't as though they weren't expecting this day to happen, they just didn't expect it to happen so soon. Then again, it has been a little over a year since they got married and became Prince and Princess.

So for the people, and Thomas apparently, that is was the right time.

Even though Alexandros doesn't make coronations as huge of spectacles as weddings, they're still considered to be equally important occasions.

While Logan and Patton were going around the Palace to assist in any way they would, Roman and Virgil were getting prepared. Despite them not being Patton, Virgil found his Beta servants to be very sweet and pleasant. He chatted idly with them as they helped him into his dress and did his makeup.

 _Knock, knock._ The door opened to reveal Roman, who looked exactly like his Father in his coronation attire. The Beta servants bowed in respect and Roman responded with a kind smile. He held a hand up to dismiss them and they did so promptly.

Virgil looked up to see Roman staring at him. He smiled softly and the Prince walked over to him. Roman gently titled his wife's head so he was facing him. He picked up the eye pencil and held it in front of him.

The omega flinched like he always does with eyeliner.

"Shhh..." Roman soothed and he carefully put the makeup on Virgil. It was hard for him not to try and not move, but Roman held a grip on his chin and he didn't want to upset his alpha. "There," Roman said after a short while. "You look beautiful."

Virgil smirked. "Always been beautiful to you." During their one year of marriage, Virgil was slowly coming out of his shell to the pleasure of everyone. Roman laughed.

"Is that a bad thing?"

Virgil laughed lightly. "Guess not." He accepts the hand that Roman gave him and stood up, giving his husband a better look at his dress. It was a royal purple with black accents on the skirt. His earrings were purple faceted beads that were points, they also had black filigree and wiring. His necklace was a choker with black lace and a large purple diamond in the center, a smaller diamond hung from that.

He looked regal and deadly at the same time.

"So...you ready?" Roman was snapped out of his trance by Virgil's question. He snorted.

"No. Are you?"

"Hell no!...Do we have a choice though?"

Roman shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not." He wrapped his arms around Virgil's waist and pulled him close, medals pressed between them. "Don't worry, Virgil. Everything will be okay."

Virgil sighed and buried his face in his husband's jacket, smelling his scent. "Hope so."

Roman rested his cheek against Virgil's hair. "You'll make a great Queen."

"And you an excellent King." Virgil agrees.

Their moment was interrupted by a Beta handmaid walking in. "Your Highness, they're ready for you."

Roman nodded at her and she left. He looked at Virgil and raised a hand, lifting his index finger, thumb, and pinky before twisting his hand twice. " _I love you._ "

Virgil pecked Roman's lips before repeating the sign. " _I love you too._ " With that, Virgil slipped his arm around Roman's and the two of them slowly made their way to the throne room.

* * *

 The two eventually made to the doors of the throne room and waited. Logan Patton met them outside and wished them the best before Patton escorted Virgil inside. He stood at the very front of the crowd and could see that instead of one large throne, there were two sitting side by side. He looked around and saw red and gold everywhere and he felt out of place wearing purple.

Patton squeezed his hand reassuringly as the horns blared.

Logan entered by the thrones holding a large book and Roman entered down the aisle. The prince knelt before Logan as he said, “Sir, is your Majesty willing to take the Royal Oath?”

Roman looked up and said, “I am willing.”

The logical adviser nodded and then replied, “Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Alexandros according to laws and customs?”

“I solemnly promise to do so,” Roman replied strongly.

“Will you, to your power, cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?”

“I will.”

“Will you to the utmost of your power, maintain the laws and customs that govern the binding of alphas and omegas? Will you be a guide to those presented as alphas and keep them on the right and just path? Will you lead and uphold your Father’s previous decrees of the Omega Consent Laws, along with maintaining the abolishment of Omega slavery?”

“All this I promise to do.” Then he stood up and faced the people in the throne room, looking straight into Virgil’s eyes and said, “The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep.”

Logan nods and places a large, ornate crown on his head. “Then I proudly, and honorably, dub thee…King Roman of Alexandros.”

All the people cheered, “Long Live the King!”

Virgil can’t help the joy that is seeping from his chest as Roman smiled at him. Logan steps to the side and Roman stands on the highest step. The people quieted down in anticipation and Roman finally speaks, “My first act as King, I wish for Princess Virgil to please kneel before me and pledge allegiance.”

The omega took a deep breath and steps up and kneels in front of Roman, bowing his head in reverence and submission.

“Virgil,” Roman begins. “Are you willing to take the Royal Oath as I did?”

Even if he was working on being more outspoken, he still got anxious and regress. “Y-Yes.”

“Will solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Alexandros according to laws and customs along side me?”

“I solemnly promise.” Virgil said, although his response wasn’t as strong as Roman’s.

“Will you, to your power, cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?”

“I will.”

“Will you promise to bear true allegiance to me, our heirs and successors according to law? Will you give your loyalty to Alexandros and respect its rights and freedoms? Will you uphold its values, observe its laws faithfully and fulfill your duties and obligations as Queen?”

“All of this I promise.”

“Finally, will you bear rightful heirs to the throne, be that they are Alpha, Beta, or Omega? Will you ensure that our reign will continue through our successor and future generations to come?”

And there it was. The promise of giving Roman future princes and princesses in front of the entire Kingdom. As if Virgil didn’t have that expectation placed on him already, the fact that Roman asked him that pledge was all the more reason for people to be ashamed of him if he didn’t do so soon.

But he couldn’t not say anything in front of his, _their_ people. So he just simply, and albeit robotically said, “I promise to fulfill my duty as an Omega and Queen of the Kingdom.”

While Roman didn’t say anything about that, but there was an uneasy look in his eyes. Virgil ignored it though. The King nodded and grabbed the smaller, ornate tiara from Logan and placed it on Virgil’s head. “Then I honorably dub thee…Queen Virgil of Alexandros.”

All the people grew loud again as they cheered, “Long Live the Queen!”

Virgil took his place beside Roman as the people beheld their new rulers. The two looked at each other with varied expressions: Roman with nervousness and Virgil with an almost blank one. Roman wanted to ask why he sounded so…lifeless when he pledge to bring him heirs, but Virgil seemed as though he didn’t want to talk about it.

All he could do was hold his hand out for his omega, which Virgil took. Their fingers entwined delicately, their wedding rings along with the jewels on their crowns glittering in the light.

The two of them sighed quietly in the midst of the chanting.

It was going to be a long reign.

“Long Live the King! Long Live the Queen!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you did, and I'll try and get the next chapter posted soon! If you wish to read this on Tumblr instead, my username is @asoftervirge!
> 
>   **Starting next chapter, this fic will be going down the typical A/B/O route from here on. Though, everything will tagged appropriately I can promise you that. If anybody wishes to stop reading, I'll totally be understanding. I care about my readers and I don’t want you guys to be squicked out by anything that I will write in the future. xx**
> 
> Next chapter: Virgil's Heat


	6. A Royal Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgils heat finally comes, and he & Roman finally mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are ready a nearly 6k chapter of pure smut mixed in with a little bit of angst! Because IF YOU AREN'T...that's totally cool. I don't want anyone to read anything that they're uncomfortable with. Read at your own pleasures, but take care of yourself please. **Read the tags before diving into the chapter so you know what to expect!** But if you are ready, have a fan on hand because you're going to be sweating. ;)
> 
> I wanted to post this chapter tomorrow but since I'm going to be out of state for two days, a little birdie told me to post it a day early. :)
> 
> Forgive me Thomas because I've sinned in your name...

It had now been six months since Roman and Virgil were crowned, and everyone was in anticipation of yet another thing: Virgil’s heat.

When an Omega is born, they’re usually not presented until they’re at least 13 years of age. But they can also develop their scent shortly after their born. As they begin to hit puberty, their cycles tend to be irregular, and they can go into heat 3-4 times a year. But within a few years, that can regulate to either two or simply one cycle a year.

Even if those in the King and Queen’s inner circle knew that Virgil has one heat cycle a year as he’s 17, but they won’t lie and say something’s odd.

Virgil hasn’t had a heat cycle since before Logan and Patton found him on the streets.

Roman adored Virgil, everyone in the Kingdom knew that. He didn’t shy away of showing his wife any affection in any way. From surprise and very public kisses, to scenting his neck, to massaging his shoulders during council meetings, to even surprising him with his favorite dishes during dinner. The King wanted to spoil Virgil like the Queen he is.

There’s no question that he wouldn’t want to mate with Virgil, but that still doesn’t explain why he didn’t have one. Perhaps he just took suppressants so it wouldn’t get in the way of his duties as Queen?

That didn’t make sense either, as Virgil made a vow in front of the Kingdom to produce heirs.

Although, Virgil was said to have come down with a serious illness last year…maybe that had something to do with why he didn’t have a heat?

People tried not to be so concerned for their Queen, but they couldn’t help themselves. They adored their Queen like he did them. They want him to be okay and continue Thomas’ dynasty.

All they can do is sit and wait for the Royal herald to announce that their Royal Couple had mated and hope an heir will be born soon after.

* * *

Inside the Palace, all of the Beta servants were on a high alert just in case Virgil does go into heat and the sickeningly sweet scent of it was in the air.

Logan and Patton were with the King in his office. Patton had his head rested on Logan’s chest, the comforting smell of his mate’s scent while hearing his heartbeat gave reassurance to the other Beta. Meanwhile, Roman was sitting behind his desk, working on important documents though if Logan knew him like he does, he was probably doodling on blank parchments.

The atmosphere between the three of them was calm and quiet, until a Beta handmaiden bursted inside. She looked as though she were near in tears. “Your Majesty!”

Patton rushed over to her, releasing a pheromone to try and calm her.

“What’s the matter?” Logan asked, placing his book down on the table in front of him.

“Y-Your Majesty it’s…it’s the Queen!”

That got their attention immediately. Roman shot up from his desk, a frantic, concerned look in his eyes. “What is it? What’s wrong with Virgil?!”

“I-I don’t know!” she cried hysterically in Patton’s arms. Logan released his own pheromone in assistance. “Me and another handmaiden smelled incense and heard whimpering from the Queen’s room.”

Roman bolted out of the room with Logan and Patton hot on his tail. He didn’t acknowledge those who bowed when he ran by, he was more concerned about his wife.

When they arrived at hallway that led to Virgil’s room, the handmaiden was right about the smell of incense. Lavender and chamomile perfumed the air with it’s sweetness. But there was also an underlying smell underneath that, one that seemed very potent and it made Roman march up to Virgil’s door quicker than Logan and Patton.

Patton knocked on the door gently. “Virgil? Are you feeling okay, kiddo?”

A high-pitched whine was the only sound they heard. It was surprisingly unusual considering how gruff his voice really is.

“Will you not let us inside, Virgil?” Logan asked, stepping towards the door.

Another high-pitched whine.

Roman stepped up and pounded on the door. He looked scared and desperate. “Please, Virgil! _Querido,_ I’m worried about you! Let us in, please!”

Instead of a whimper, all the heard was a sob that sounded almost painful. It nearly broke Roman’s heart.

“ _Mi corazón,_ ” Roman whined. He tried turning the doorknob but it wouldn’t budge. “Please let me in! Let your husband, _your Alpha_ , take care of you!”

Hearing the word Alpha made Virgil sobbed louder.

“Here, I have a key.” Patton reached inside the pocket of his apron and pulled out a key to the room, which he’s had since the engagement.

When they opened the door, they were shocked at the sight that greeted them.

Virgil was curled up on the bed, shaking like a leaf. Tears were pouring down his face, his breathing was heavy, and his body was flushed red and dripping with sweat. A hand was pressed in between his thighs almost as if he was hiding something.

Roman was about to charge in and take Virgil in his arms, asking him what was wrong, when the smell of the incense faded. The only scent that was left in the room, was the sweet and heightened smell of an Omega.

Realization dawned on all of them.

Virgil’s heat had begun.

Springing to action, Patton quickly stepped into the room and took Virgil in his arms.

"Oh, Virgil..." he cooed quietly, pressing Virgil's nose to his neck so he can try and calm down. ”Shh, shh, it's okay, kiddo. Just focus on my scent okay?" Even though he was a claimed Beta and was still able to be aroused by the scent, he ignored it.

Virgil tried to do what Patton said, but he couldn't because of another scent catching his nose.

Roman's.

The Omega side turned his head from Patton's neck to see how his husband was reacting to him. Sure enough, his eyes were blown wide and he was releasing his own pheromone.

_Roman my Alpha...can take care of me…have I earned it…?_

“Virgil…” Roman chokes out, slowly stepping close to the bed.

“ _No!_ ” Virgil cried out, shocking Roman. “H-Haven’t earned…d-didn’t earn…!” His breath becomes even harsher as he gasps out more loud sobs.

Hearing that was enough for both Roman and Logan to react. The logical adviser quickly wrapped both of his arms around the King, but since Roman was an Alpha, he was fighting back strongly. But Logan managed to keep a firm grip on him while he turned towards Patton.

"Patton," the Beta said firmly, causing the moral adviser to look up at him. “I'm going take His Majesty back to his office so he can calm down a bit, if it's possible for an Alpha within the same Palace as a heat-induced Omega.” He turned towards the door and saw a couple Beta servants spectating, they all had concerned looks in their eyes. Logan called to one of them, “Find Joan and Talyn, have them relay the message to Thomas that Virgil’s heat has arrive. As for the rest of you,” he orders the others. “I would highly advise you all to leave. Now.”

The servants nodded and quickly did as they were told.

As Logan was forcing Roman out of the room, Virgil could hear his husband screaming profanities, begging to still be with Virgil. That only made the Omega shake and sob more.

* * *

"Logan, unhand me this instant! Virgil, my Omega, _my Queen_ , needs me!"

“No way in hell, Roman,” Logan gritted out as they march down the hall and into Roman’s office. “You have to wait until Virgil has calmed down—”

“If you'd get your damn hands off me, maybe I could do that!”

"Enough!" a voiced yelled making the two look to see who it was.

Thomas was standing at the doorway with two other people by his side, one had hair dyed blue and the other had an orange bandana around their neck.

“But Father—”

Roman quickly shut his mouth with one stare from Thomas.

“Don’t start, Roman.” The former King said sternly. He looked at Logan asking, “Is Virgil still in his room?” When he received a nod, he turned to the two behind him. “Joan, Talyn, come with me. Logan, you stay here with Roman until he cools his head.”

Logan nodded and Thomas made his way to Virgil’s room. Even if he wasn’t the King anymore, people still bowed to him in respect. Like the others, he could smell Virgil’s heat in the air. When he got there, he saw the omega curled up next to Patton. While he wasn’t shaking anymore, his face was still blotchy with tears.

Thomas’ stern gaze turned to one of sympathy. “Oh Virgil…” He sat down on the bed and placed a gentle hand on Virgil’s back. He released a pheromone as strong as Patton’s. “It’s alright. You’re going into heat. You need your Alpha right now.”

Virgil shook his head and he whimpered, tears building in his eyes again. “C-Can’t…d-didn’t earn k-knot…” He sobbed. “D-Don’t deserve knot…”

Thomas looked to Patton, who only shook her head sadly. Apparently Virgil didn’t, or couldn’t, tell him anything.

“Of course you do, Virgil.” Thomas reassured. He was silent for a few minutes before he spoke again, “I don’t exactly know what happened while you were on the streets or in slavery,” Virgil whimpered at the mention of that. “But I do know you absolutely deserve to mate with Roman. And I’m not saying that because I was the King and want heirs to the throne. I’m saying that because Roman loves you and you deserve to have such an incredibly powerful and intimate moment with him. Okay?” 

Virgil whimpered from another wave of heat, but he hesitantly nodded.

"What are you thinking, Thomas?" Patton asked, shifting his head slightly so he could look at Thomas, at the same time Virgil could focus on his scent.

It was a few minutes before Thomas responded, "Well Virgil definitely needs to mate." That made Virgil whine and thrust his hips up a little. Thomas rubbed his back soothingly. "We can't let him suffer for an entire week. It's not good for an Omega to do so. And Roman is _really_ wanting to mate with him."

"A-Alpha~" Virgil cried at the mention of Roman's name, letting his Omega nature take control.

Patton nodded in agreement, chewing at his lip. “What should we do?”

“You and Logan should remain close by. Since they’re going to need food and water in between mating sessions. I’ll dismiss all the servants for the day, as it would probably be best for this to remain a family affair if you get my meaning.”

“Should we let them mate in here?”

Thomas moved his hand from Virgil’s sweaty back to the sheets, they were wet with slick. He shook his head. “These sheets are soaked and need to be washed. We can let them mate in Roman’s room.”

Patton nodded. Both he and Thomas smiled when Virgil let out another noise at Roman’s name. Being in heat does crazy things to an Omega it seems.

“Joan, Talyn?” The two people standing in front of the bed stepped forward. “I need you two to take care of these sheets for me and put new ones on. Then can you send a message to the herald that Virgil’s heat as begun? I know people must still be talking about last year.”

The two nodded and left the room. Patton didn’t say anything about that second statement.

“Alright. Now Patton, you can take Virgil straight to Roman’s room. I’ll tell Logan to bring Roman shortly after.” Once he received a nod from the moral adviser, he gently cupped Virgil’s cheeks and had him look at him. “Don’t worry about anything, okay Virgil?” He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before heading back to Roman’s office.

Gently, Patton helped Virgil rise to his feet and guided him to his Alpha’s chambers. They had to stop occasionally when the omega felt waves of heat coarse through his body. Once they reached their destination, Virgil let out a contented noise at the smell of his husband’s scent.

Patton sat him down on the bed and shortly after, Logan came in.

“Is he alright now?” he asked, walking up to Virgil to feel his forehead. It was warm under his touch. The feeling of Omega’s heats were the equivalent of a fever.

Patton nodded. “Yeah, but he’s regressed to moans and whimpers.”

“Heats will do that to Omegas, as their so overwhelmed with arousal it’s all they understand.” Logan explains. Knowing that Virgil can’t hear them right now, he whispers to Patton, “I’m glad he’s wanting to mate with Roman instead of coming to us.”

“It is.” Patton agrees. “Last year was…really scary.”

“As I recall, he didn’t give us much of a choice.”

“I know…We’re gonna have to talk about that eventually.”

“Specifically after they mate,” Logan nods. “It was only a matter of time.”

“Yeah…” Patton diverted the subject, not wanting to think about that much longer. “Has Roman calmed down?”

Logan rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “As calm as an anxious puppy.” he said sarcastically. “I warned the damn fool this is what would happen if he ever got wind of Virgil’s real scent.”

The moral adviser giggled lightly. “Better let him take care of him then.” He brushed his hand through Virgil’s hair, carding his fingers in his bangs. “Virgil? We’re gonna let Roman in now. Lo and I will be nearby so we can give you food and water afterwards, okay?”

Virgil nodded, smiling dizzily when Roman’s name was mention again.

Logan placed a small handbell on the dresser beside the bed before he and Patton left to get Roman. The room was silent with the exception of Virgil’s heavy breathing until the door opened gently.

Even though Virgil had his eyes closed, breathing in Roman’s pillows, he felt a dip in the bed and smelled a scent flooding his mind. _Roman._

The alpha cupped his wife’s face and tilted it so he was staring in his eyes. They were glassy and filled with tears, but were still blown wide with lust.

“A-Alpha…?” Virgil cried softly.

Roman cooed. Even though his knot wanted to do all the talking, he allowed his head and heart to ration with himself. “My sweet Omega…” He wiped away any tears that ran down Virgil’s face. “I’ll take such good care of you.”

The omega smiled. His Alpha was so pretty. He smelled so good.

Roman chuckled. “Thank you. You’re pretty and smell good too.”

…Did he say that out loud?

“Yes, you did.” His Alpha…Roman…replied. “Now, my darling. As much as you want me to mate with you, I believe you should prep yourself first.” He didn’t even have to go underneath Virgil’s nightgown to know slick was coating his thighs. He could practically smell it.

Virgil whined. He didn’t want to leave, but something clawed at his instincts.

_Clean…Clean means healthy pups…Yes…Clean…_

With the help of Roman, he slowly stumbled from the bed to the adjoining bathroom.

_Clean for Alpha, clean for pups…_

Once he was nice and clean, he made his way back to the bed. He saw Roman sitting on the bed, wearing a black tank top. His arms were broad and had lots of muscle to them. He also had his white trousers on still. His black jacket was thrown onto a chair in the far corner of the room.

Slick was already dripping down Virgil’s legs again from his freshly cleaned hole. He had nothing on but a thin, silk dressing gown that wasn’t covering much.

Roman noticed his appearance and licked his lips. He held his arms out for the Omega, which Virgil practically jumped into. Roman stifled a groan as he felt Virgil’s slick staining his lap, his knot growing larger as he inhaled his wife’s sweet smell.

“So beautiful,” Roman murmured, tracing his fingers down Virgil’s spine.

The omega shivered and writhed at the touch. He moaned deeply as he smelt Roman’s scent. He was feeling relaxed and turned on at the same time. He thought he was about to get his wish when Roman laid him down on the mattress, but whined disappointedly when Roman left the bed.

Roman searched through his closet before he finally found what he was looking for. He came back to the bed and tenderly lifted Virgil up off his back. Virgil released a throaty groan when he was enveloped in Roman’s smell when he laid back down. He turned his head so his nose was nuzzled into a familiar white fabric.

It was Roman’s old jacket.

The one he used to wear before he and Virgil got married.

Virgil let out a happy purr, this was his favorite piece of his husband’s clothing.

Roman cooed soft sounds to him as he stroked his hand up and down his thigh, smiling when the response Virgil gave was him opening his thighs more. _My God, he’s a sweet little thing…_ he thought as he stripped himself of his trousers, making sure he still had his boxers on. He slotted himself against Virgil’s hips and dug his nose into his wife’s neck.

“God you smell so **_divine_** , my darling.”

“Y-Yeah…?” Roman pushed himself up and locked their eyes together.

“Absolutely.” He leaned back down and peppered light kisses down his wife’s chest, hearing Virgil’s breath hitch each time his lips connected with his hot flesh. “Can you be on your hands and knees for me, love?”

Virgil nodded, quickly obeying, presenting himself for his husband to enjoy however he wished.

“That’s my good omega.” Roman cocked a brow when Virgil whimpered. “Does my wife enjoy getting praised by his husband?” Logan told him that Virgil may have regressed in his speech, while normal for Omegas in heat, it’s a different case with him as he was feral. He waited until he nodded. “Thank you for telling me, sweetheart.”

The omega keened again, hips rocking back because that’s where he knew his husband was, wanting to feel him against his body.

“Soon, _querido_. Soon.” Roman reassured as he pulled the dressing robe off Virgil’s body. “I only need to make sure you’re ready for me.”

Virgil cooed his confusion to Roman but he felt him spread his cheeks with his hands. Soon he felt Roman’s tongue slid into his entrance. Virgil responded by rocking his hips back, trying to get more of his husband's wet muscle deeper inside of him. Roman pulled away to lap up the slick that trailed down Virgil’s thighs, exhilarating in the taste of it.

“Taste so **_heavenly_** , my love.”

Virgil moaned loudly. He tried to hold himself up, but his arms were shaking so much and they gave out, his face and chest now buried in Roman’s jacket.

“So responsive. Such a good omega. My good, sweet wife.” Roman cooed as he pulled back, tracing the omega’s entrance with the tip of his tongue, hearing and feeling as Virgil whined and rocked his hips back. “Does my Queen like it when I eat him out?”

The noise that Virgil made sounded inhuman. He felt Roman’s smiling.

“Are you close, _mi reina_?” Virgil whined again as Roman kissed his inner thigh before his tongue continued to thrust and lick his hole.

Virgil came without much warning, his seed coating the sheets and not Roman’s jacket; he would hate to be punished if he stained or ruined it.

Roman was confused when Virgil made a little, puzzled noise when he didn’t feel himself grow soft. “I didn’t knot you yet. You’re not going to go limp until I do.” What all happened while Virgil was a slave? He knows they’re going to have to discuss that eventually, but right now, he wanted to continue pleasing his wife.

The omega started whimpering, wanting to be knotted badly. Roman quickly stripped out of his tank top and leaned his body over him, gently pressing kisses to his shoulders and neck. “Shh, shh, shh. It’s okay, sweetheart. I’ll knot you soon, I promise.”

Virgil pushed himself up and turned his head, wanting to catch Roman’s lips with his own, to which the alpha happily accepted.

“P-Please…please…” Virgil managed to choke out between kisses.

“Please what, love?”

“C-Claim me…” Roman’s eyes wide wide.

From what Logan told him, Omegas only want a claiming bite while they bond or before their Alpha knots them. It was unusual for an Omega to want to be claimed before they even started mating.

Roman turned Virgil around and laid him down, his head resting against his jacket. As he did that, he felt his wife hook his legs around him, heels digging into his lower back. He pressed short, open-mouthed kisses to the juncture of Virgil’s neck and shoulder, feeling the omega’s breath hitch in anticipation.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” He could feel Virgil nodding against him.

Feeling like he still didn’t believe him, Virgil placed his right hand over his chest and made a few circular motions. “ _Please._ ” he was signing.

When Roman saw the sign, he sunk his teeth into the juncture, claiming him.

Virgil tilted his head back and let out a silent cry.

This moment felt right. It was two broken souls joining to become one, they finally feel like a husband and wife. An Alpha and Omega. **Whole**.

“I’ve got you, Virgil.” Roman hushed, licking at his claiming bite softly, soothing the skin. He moved away from the bite to stare into Virgil’s eyes. Before, it felt like he was looking at his omega, his queen, his wife. Now? It feels like he’s staring at his entire world, his reason for living, his soulmate.

“ _Am I…yours?_ ” Virgil signed. Roman laughed brightly, this was the man he just claimed and calls his wife and Queen.

He nods happily. “Yes. We are bonded now. You are my Omega, my wife, my Queen…just like I’m your Alpha, your husband, your King.”

Knowing that he was bonded to Roman made Virgil cry, being so overwhelmed with joy and love. He turned his face away from his husband as he started sobbing.

“Oh Virgil…” He cupped his wife’s face, gently peppering him with kisses. “ _Mi amor, mi corazón_ , please don’t cry. I’ve got you…Your Alpha’s got you.”

The omega’s sobs turned to purrs as he wrapped his arms around his husband. “A-Alpha…m-my Alpha…”

“Your Alpha.”

Even though heats are very rough and passionate, Virgil couldn’t help but kiss his husband lovingly. Roman kissed back just as sweetly. This moment was for the two of them, and nobody else.

“H-Husband?” Virgil whispered when he breaks away.

“Yes, _mi reina_?”

Virgil wanted his knot, now more than ever. He needed to be filled…he wanted to be bred…He feels like he earned it now. He deserves to have his mate’s knot.

“K-Knot me…B-Breed me…” he whimpered. “E-Earned it…”

Roman gently shushed him by peppering his throat with licks, kisses, and nibbles. He grabbed his discarded tank top and placed it along side his jacket. “You absolutely did, Virgil. I’ll knot you, but I need to know first…Has your uhm, former Master…ever mated with you?”

Feral Omegas, being they were once owned by wealthy Alphas, usually were already used to having knots inside of them. Some have even had pups. Judging by how Virgil was acting, this appeared to be his first time mating with someone.

A mixture of shame, fear, and embarrassment radiated off Virgil. He could only shake his head no, and he started to shake again. Roman tried to soothe him with more licks and kisses. While he was secretly glad the Alpha who owned Virgil first didn’t mate with him, he was still confused. Anybody who had an Omega slave wouldn’t hesitate to mate with them.

Why would Virgil’s master not do that with him?

Not wanting to think about that, he pressed a gentle kiss to Virgil’s lips. “Relax, my love. I’ll take good care of you, I promise.”

Virgil nodded, his body still trembling. He felt Roman entwine his fingers in one hand, the other holding onto his hip as he started to decorate his shaking form in kisses.

“It’s okay to feel nervous, Virgil. Remember your breathing technique?” Roman asked softly, squeezing his wife’s hand gently.

The omega took slow, deep breaths.

In for _1…2…3…4_. He focusing on how safe he felt in his husband’s grip.

Hold for _1…2…3…4…5…6…7_. On how nice his lips felt against his burning skin.

And out for _1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8._ And on how he was going to receive Roman’s knot.

Soon the shaking stopped.

Once it did, he felt the tip of Roman’s cock against his entrance and he bared his hips down on instinct, wanting it inside of him. The alpha firmed his grip a little more, stilling him.

“Try not to move while I enter you. I know it seems hard, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

Virgil swallowed thickly, but nodded unsurely. He wanted it so badly. Wanted his husband’s cock buried deeply inside him, wanted him to knot him, to mate him, to give him pups. But he tried to force himself to ignore those Omega urges, to listen to his Alpha and not be punished.

Roman waited until Virgil got comfortable. He tugged the black tank top so it was tucked against the left side of his head while he folded the jacket around the right, making a little bundle where he could always smell Roman’s scent.

“Are you ready?”

Virgil nodded, wrapping his arms around Roman’s neck. “A-Alpha…?”

“Yes, Virgil?”

“I-I…I love you.”

Roman leaned down and captured his lips with his own, making sure it was deep and full of love, showing his wife that he didn’t want to hurt him. He’s heard Virgil verbally say those words occasionally during their one year of marriage, but it still surprised him every time he did so.

“I love you too, Virgil. _Mi amor de mi vida._ ”

He pressed a kiss to his wife’s bite mark before he slowly pushed his hips forward. He slid in so easily with how much slick Virgil was producing. In that moment, he wanted to throw away all kingly etiquette and pound into him. But he wouldn’t; not when it was Virgil’s very first time being mated.

Once he was buried inside him completely, he stilled as he waited for Virgil to be used to his size. He squeezed their hands again. Virgil moaned happily, savoring how thick and heavy and wonderful his husband felt. This, was the man he married.

“You’re doing so wonderfully, my love. You take me so well, my sweet Omega. My beautiful wife, _mi corazón_ …” Roman whispered sweet nothings into his wife’s ear and it just made Virgil’s heart beat faster. He adored this man with all his heart and soul. “I’m going to start moving now, okay? Please let me know if I hurt you in any way.”

Once Virgil nodded, he captured his lips in a kiss before slowly started to slid out and push back it. He started at a gentle pace for now. He noticed how Virgil had a hand covering his mouth, like he didn’t want to show how much pleasure he’s in.

He laughed warmly. “It’s okay Virgil, Father dismissed all the servants. Nobody can hear you,” _Minus Patton and Logan…and maybe Father too._ “Make all the pretty noises you want. I want to hear your beautiful voice as I make you feel good.”

Virgil knew that all the servants were dismissed, and that Logan and Patton were nearby. He didn’t want to scar them, but he couldn’t help himself by crying out in pure bliss.

Roman smiled. “I love hearing how good I make you feel, darling.” Virgil keened again, he thought he was going to pass out from how much pleasure and ecstasy was coursing through his veins, muscles, and skin.

“M-More…” Virgil spoke weakly.

“More of what, beautiful? Can you try and tell me?”

“M-More…o-of you…W-Want harder…”

Roman smirked. “Yeah? My beautiful Omega wife wants his Alpha husband’s cock in him harder?” He teased him by thrusting once slowly.

Virgil whined loudly. “ _P-Please…!_ W-Want my Alpha!”

Roman growled, his grip strengthen as he bucked into Virgil, hard enough to where skin was slapping against skin.

Virgil was lost to what was happening next. All he knew was that he could feel Roman’s cock sliding in and out him hard and fast. His mouth was a fountain of pleasured noises: moans, groans, whines, screams, everything was pouring out of him. His hands were clawed deeply in Roman’s back. A loud cry left his lips when Roman changed the angle of his hips.

“There’s your sweet spot.” Roman purred into his neck. He pounded into that spot without mercy as he decorated Virgil’s face, throat, shoulders, and collarbone with kisses.

Virgil was close, he could smell it. Roman could feel that he was also getting closer to release.

“Knot! I want knot! Pl-Please, Alpha!” Virgil was sobbing, tears of absolute pleasure rolling down his face. "K-Knot me! B-Breed me!"

Roman gently reassured him. “Come with me, sweetheart. Take my knot like I know you can.”

Virgil did his best to match Roman’s thrusts, trying to help him reach his release. He bared his throat and Roman sank his teeth into the offering, marking at his throat again, but with a lighter bite.

“Come, Virgil. Come for your husband, your Alpha.” he growled.

The omega did as he was commanded and came with a shattering wail. Streaks of white shooting out as his inner walls clamped around Roman, painting his abdomen and chest. Stars burst forth in the corners of his eyes as he flew to the highest heights.

“That’s it, give me all of it,” Roman murmured softly. “You’re doing so well, Virgil. You’re so beautiful.” He sunk his teeth into Virgil’s neck one more time as his knot swelled, making sure he was fully buried inside Virgil.

Roman’s arm slightly gave out and he collapsed on top of him. “Are you okay, Virgil? Please try and talk to me.” he asked, seeing that Virgil was panting hardly. His heartbeat didn’t seem to slow down either.

“F-Fine…j-just…”

“Breath slowly, Virgil. I’m not going anywhere.” He couldn’t really seeing as how his knot was going to be in him for quite a while.

Virgil nodded, trying to match his breathing with his husband’s; it took a few tries, but he managed to slow it down enough to where he wasn’t panting anymore.

Roman captured his wife’s lips in a sweet yet tired kiss. They kissed lazily, completely wrapped up in each other as Roman’s knot continued to fill Virgil with his seed. Eventually however, they had to break apart for air if nothing else Murmuring quiet praises under his breath, Roman nuzzled his nose against his wife’s hair, face, anywhere he could reach. He reached down and traced a finger around where they were connected.

“You’re dripping, sweetheart.” he whispered, observing the drops of white clinging to his finger.

Virgil purred contently as he felt Roman’s knot pulse comfortingly within him. “F-Feel full… _sooo_ full…”

Roman smiled as he dropped a kiss to Virgil’s chest. “I’m sure you are.” he nuzzled at his wife’s neck, lightly gnawing on his bond mark. “Full of my seed, soon to be full with our pup.”

The omega flushed prettily. That’s a beautiful thought…full of his husband’s pups… “Baby,” he whispered, a hopeful smile appearing on his face. “O-Our baby…inside me…?”

 _How is he this precious?_ Roman thought to himself as he bit back a smile. “I would hope so, my darling.” he whispered adoringly. He knows that since this is their first time mating it might not happen, but since Virgil is 17, there’s a good possibility he’ll get pregnant.

“A-Alpha?”

“Yes, Virgil?”

“H-How long…?” _How long does your knot last?,_ is what he was asking.

Roman paused in thought. “I’m not sure. This is my first time mating with someone, though Logan told me it could be about forty minutes to an hour.” Speaking of Logan, he took notice of the handbell on the dresser. He reached over, carefully as to not hurt Virgil, and rang it.

He tried to make sure the both of them were covered up enough by the time Patton walked in. A light blush and giddy smile was on the moral adviser’s face. He was holding a tray of fresh fruits, nuts, and goblets of water.

“My, someone’s a little loud.” Patton winked as Virgil hid his face in his hands. Figured Patton would embarrass him afterwards, then again, he _was_ really loud.

The alpha let out a low growl. “I quite happen to love my wife when he’s loud, Pat.”

Patton laughed, placing the tray on the bed and holding his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright.” He still had a smile on his face. “You guys eat up and get hydrated. We don’t want to see exhausted monarchs tomorrow do we?” He winked again and quickly left before Roman could throw the bell at him.

Turns out Roman’s knot does last for an hour. Virgil smiled as he leant back against Roman, fingers intertwined, still pressed tightly against him even after his knot deflated. He giggled when Roman held a piece of banana to his lips, though it ate it happily.

They were surrounded by their mingled scents, a remnant of their lovemaking, simply feeling his husband’s warmth spread throughout his lower abdomen. He would have been content to stay like that for the rest of the night, Eating fruits and drinking water while nuzzling each other.

Unfortunately, his traitorous body had other ideas.

“R-Roman…” he whined, feeling a dreadfully familiar heat rise again. “N-Need…”

“Shh, it’s okay, _mi corazon._ ” Roman whispered, kissing his wife soothingly. “I’ll take care of you. For the rest of the week, I’ll serve you to your heart’s desire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you did, and I'll try and get the next chapter posted soon! If you wish to read this on Tumblr instead, my username is @asoftervirge!
> 
> Next chapter: Virgil's past involving a certain slimy boi.
> 
> We're halfway through with this fic! I want to say thank you to everyone who has been leaving comments, kudos, bookmarking, and everything in between. It's been a super fun journey so far and I hope everyone sticks around til the very end! xx Virge


	7. Dorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's past as a slave is finally revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof...Man am I glad this chapter's over because this was a doozy to write. Over 6k so I hope you guys enjoy this. Like I mentioned last chapter: Read at your own pleasures, but take care of yourself please. **And read the tags before diving into the chapter so you know what to expect!** This is also the last chapter that has a mature rating!
> 
> Also I'm really happy that I'm posting this on a Friday, which could technically be called "Lie Day"...get it? Because it rhymes and we're talking about Deceit in this chapter? *gets brick'd*

When the herald finally announced to the people that the Queen was in heat and had been mated, everyone was thrilled. No more worrying about Virgil’s health and more time to focus on the possibility of an heir.

And while people on the outside of the Palace were happy, the people on the inside were not.

Virgil mentioned various things while in his heat: particularly that he didn’t deserve to be claimed by Roman, or that he didn’t deserve his knot.

Roman didn’t make matters any better by describing Virgil’s behavior during mating: like how he whimpered when he didn’t grow soft, and that he wasn’t mated before Roman.

All for them knew they knew they had to ask Virgil about it. But they didn’t want to do so in a way that would scare him…though they really aren’t given other options.

It was late in the evening when Virgil received a knock on his door from Joan and Talyn.

Talyn bowed. “We’re sorry for bothering you, Your Highness. But…” They looked at Joan in concern. Virgil saw this and grew suspicious.

“What’s wrong?” He was slowly becoming anxious, he didn’t know what Joan and Talyn were wanting of him. Even though they were Thomas’ right-hand people, he still had a right to be worried.

“Nothing too bad, Your Highness.” Joan says, reassuringly. “It’s just that you’re needed in the Great Room.”

“F-For what?”

“His Former Majesty wants to ask you about something.” Talyn explains.

Even though Virgil just wanted to rest until the next afternoon, he couldn’t deny a formal meeting with his father-in-law. He followed them to the Great Room and saw Thomas, Roman, Logan, and Patton all sitting there. They each had varying expressions to them: somberly, worry, monotone, and sadness.

Virgil’s grew more anxious and was slowly becoming uneasy.

Thomas motioned for him. “Have a seat, Virgil.” The omega didn’t. He doesn’t understand what’s happening and he doesn’t like it.

“W-Why?”

Roman walked over to him and rubbed his hands up and down his arms soothingly. “It’s nothing bad at all, Virgil. I promise.” The omega still didn’t believe them.

“We want to talk to you, kiddo.” Patton adds helpfully.

“Yes, it’s just a few question. Though that might increase should your answers provide more.” Logan notes. His input really wasn’t what Virgil was looking for.

“Trust us, Virgil? Please?” The omega looked at Roman and saw a trusting look in his eyes.

Despite his mind telling him to run, he gave in and allowed Roman to guide him to the couch where he sat between his husband and Patton. Logan and Thomas were in the chairs opposite the couch.

“Now Virgil,” Thomas started. “While we all know you and Roman have recently mated,” He let out a small smile when the omega purred into his alpha’s neck. “We couldn’t help but notice you showing some…unusual behavior, I guess that’s the gentle way to put it.”

Virgil tensed up a little at that. He didn’t think they would be bringing this up just shortly after his heat ended. He could feel his throat closing up as he signed shakily, “ _Thomas…I was in heat…Omegas have no filters during it!_ ”

“That’s what I thought too when I first saw you…but Roman told me you said other things too.”

If a look could kill, Roman would be dead from the one Virgil was giving him. Though he wasn’t backing down, he released a strong pheromone that made the omega submit.

“Don’t give me that, Virgil.” he tells him firmly. “I had no other options but to tell Father. And what you told us was concerning!”

Logan pipes in, “While you proclaimed that you didn’t feel as though you didn’t ‘earn’ or ‘deserve’ to mate with Roman, you also said that it was your first time being mated. Now, as you were a feral Omega, I find that a little hard to understand.”

Virgil looked at Logan, wanting an explanation to that.

“Typically, any Alpha that has bought an Omega from an auction would not hesitate to fulfill any form of sexual fantasy with them.” God, Virgil hated how robotic that sounded. “That’s why we’re concerned.”

“ _Are you not happy that I haven’t been mated by another Alpha before I became Queen? Would you preferred if I were filthy and stained?_ ” Virgil signed furiously.

“Hold on, Virgil, that’s not what we’re saying.” Thomas tells him, releasing a calming pheromone. “But that’s another issue.”

Logan nodded. “Hypothetically if you were mated before Roman, why would you call yourself filthy or stained? That seems a bit extreme and it’s not something any of us would have called you.”

“ _Because it’s the truth. It’s what we are, and what we always will be according to Alphas._ ”Virgil signed quickly, anger pouring out of him. “ _How is you being part of the Royal Family any different?_ ”

Patton let out a sad noise as Thomas released more pheromones.

This wasn’t going to be easy. “Virgil, that’s not how we would’ve seen you. We told you before the engagement that we don’t discriminate against those who were in slavery. I was the one who made the decrees in the first place.”

Virgil scoffed. “ _That still doesn’t change the fact that I’m feral. That I was owned, that I was—_ ”

“Who were they?”

That question made Virgil stop immediately.

“Who were they, Virgil?” Thomas repeated. “The one who owned you before?”

Oh. So that was why they brought him here…so they could ask him about his past. He shot up from the couch, but Roman and Patton kept a firm grip on him so he couldn’t escape. He whimpered his displeasure and released a fear-driven scent.

“L-Let go…” Virgil whined. “P-Please let go…!”

Roman took the omega in his arms and shushed him gently. “It’s okay, Virgil. We’re not going to harm you, we swear it. We just want to know what happened to you.”

“N-Nothing!” Virgil whined again, thrashing in his husband’s arms. “Nothing!”

Roman forced the omega back down, still keeping him in his arms despite the thrashing. He too released scent to try and calm him down. “Shh…shh…”

“Virgil, let us help you. Please?” Patton looked at him concernedly. It made Virgil sick. He didn’t like how he was hurting the ones he loved, his  _family_ …but they didn’t need to know. Though it looks like they’re not giving him any means of escaping.

To help ease his nerves, Logan offered him a cup of tea. The warm object in his hands made him feel a little better. He took a sip. Green tea, it was a favorite around the Palace.

“Now, I’m going to ask you again. Who was the one who owned you?”

Virgil took another sip, more like a gulp, of tea before setting the cup down. He did his breathing technique before whispering, “Dorian…Dorian Cain.” The logical adviser looked intrigued.

“Dorian Cain?” He ponder the name before snapping his fingers in realization. “Ah, yes! He runs the theatre just on the outskirts of town. A very famous one at that. The Animus Theatre.”

Roman and Thomas looked surprised. “ _He_  runs that theatre?” Logan nods.

“While I’ve never seen a show, I’ve heard that his shows have been entrancing audience members every performance. Despite their subject matter, people are always left in sheer fascination.”

Thomas nodded. “So he owned you?” Virgil also nodded. “What was he like?”

It took Virgil a minute. How would he describe Dorian. “N-Not…bad? Used to be nice. Treated me with things…made me feel special.”

Roman felt a little jealous and he didn’t know why. “So, he was a good owner?”

Virgil nodded as he remembered how sweet Dorian used to be.

* * *

_Dorian sighed as he came home from the theatre. He loves the job, he really does, but he prefers to be at home being with his Omegas._

_And though he loves all three of them, there’s one that means the most to him._

_He checked the bedroom that held two of his Omegas and saw that they were sleeping before he went to check on the third. He smiled when he saw him sleeping on his side of the bed._

_Carefully placing his hat on the bedside table, he knelt down and placed a feather-light kiss to his hair. “Virgil?” he whispered. “Wakey wakey, little one.”_

_The omega groaned and opened his eyes, seeing Dorian beside him. “Alpha…?” he whispered sleepily, rubbing at his eyes._

_“It’s me, Virgil. Now, what have I told you about sleeping on my side of the bed?” Dorian asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Virgil squeaked and quickly moved away, hanging his head in shame._

_“I-I’m sorry, Alpha! P-Please don’t punish me!”_

_Dorian chuckled. He ran a gloved hand through the omega’s purple hair. “I’m not going to punish you, Virgil. In fact, quite the opposite.” He reached into the pocket of his cape and pulled out a velvet box._

_“W-What’s this, Alpha?”_

_“Something special for you.” he tells him. “Go on, take it.”_

_Virgil takes the box from the alpha and opened it. Inside was a pearl necklace that nestled beautifully against the pillowing inside. He gasped lightly, rolling one of the pearls between his fingers._

_“This is…mine?”_

_“Of course it is.” Dorian says. “There’s no one else I would gift this too. May I?” When Virgil nodded, he took the necklace out of the box and clasped it around Virgil’s neck. He smirked at how pretty he looked, like a trophy meant to be on display. “There…you look lovely.”_

_Virgil looked at his Alpha and waited patiently. When Dorian held his arms out for him, he happily jumped in them. “Thank you, Alpha!”_

_Dorian chuckled again, wrapping his arms around the omega’s waist tightly. “You’re quite welcome, Virgil.”_

_The omega ran from his arms to a nearby mirror. “It’s…it’s beautiful, Alpha.”_

_“I’m glad you think so.” Dorian hums in agreement. “And I think it will suit the new dress I bought you.”_

_Virgil looked at him in surprise. “N-New dress…?”_

_The Alpha nodded. “I was thinking you and I can head to the theatre and see a show just for us?” Even though Dorian had been at the theatre all evening, he could go back one more time._

_“You mean that?”_

_“Would I lie to you, Virgil?”_

_Virgil smiled and nods excitedly. He returned to Dorian’s arms when he held them out again. “Thank you so much!”_

_Dorian laughed, burying his nose in Virgil’s hair. His scent was intoxicating. “Anything for you, dear Virgil.” Then he whispered, “Now everyone will know that you’re mine, and mine alone.”_

* * *

Everyone listened to Virgil as he talked about his past. Logan looked pensive.

“So he would present you gifts at random intervals for no apparent reason?”

Virgil shook his head. “H-He had reason…c-called me f-favorite Omega…”

“Ah, so he singled you out in being the prized Omega he owned?” Logan asked. Virgil nodded again.

“T-The other two…d-didn’t like. D-Dorian…protected me.” Virgil messed with his fingers. “U-Used to s-sleep in his bed…T-Told me h-he’d…p-protect me n-no matter what…”

“But that didn’t really happen did it?”

“N-No…” Virgil shook his head.

Thomas then asked, “So, if he was like that on a regular basis, what was he like when you were in heat?”

All of them saw Virgil tense up again. He started shaking like a leaf, making Roman cuddle him close. The omega felt safer by smelling the scent of his husband.

“D-During h-heats…h-he…he…” All the Betas, plus Roman, all released pheromones to try and keep Virgil calm as he began to recall another memory.

* * *

_It seemed to be a typical day at the theatre for Dorian. At least it was a typical day until he was told he had an emergency situation at home. He wanted to stay and drink and smoke cigarettes with all his prostitutes and dancers. But nonetheless, he told them that he would be a few minutes before heading to his manor._

_When he opened the door, he was hit with an extremely strong and sweet smell. It almost made him sick to his stomach._

_“Thank fuck you’re here,” One of his omegas groaned in relief._

_“Remy told me the emergency.” Dorian explained. “Where is he?”_

_“In his room like you wanted.”_

_Dorian nodded, pleased to know that his sheets won’t be drenched in slick. “Very well. I suppose I’ll tend to him.” He followed the strong smell that was coming from Virgil’s room. When he opened the door, his nose was immediately hit with the scent and he looked towards the bed._

_Virgil was shaking heavily on the bed, face buried in his pillow and ass in the air. Tears streaming down his face, breathing heavy, and body dripping with sweat. His hands were bound together with chains that was tied to the headboard. His nails were clawing at the sheets, leaving tears in the fabric._

_Dorian cooed. He almost felt bad for the omega…almost._

_He moved closer to the bed and knelt down and called to him,“Virgil?”_

_The heating omega looked to see who called him, relief filling him when he saw that it was his alpha. He calmed down slightly by smelling his scent though tears still filled his eyes. “A-Alpha…?”_

_Dorian nodded, he pressed a feather-light kiss to the back of Virgil’s neck, though he kept his hands off him. His skin was burning under his lips._

_“A-Alpha!” Virgil whined._

_“Hush, Omega.” Dorian orders, releasing an angry scent. “You don’t want to be punished for disobeying your Alpha, do you?”_

_Virgil reburied half of his face in the pillow, looking at Dorian with tearful, pleading eyes. “N-No, Alpha! F-Forgive me, Alpha!”_

_Dorian smirked. He always liked it when his Omegas begged. He slowly moved towards the end of the bed, trailing a single finger down Virgil’s spin. The omega whined loudly and arched into the touch. It made his skin grow hotter and he clawed more tears into the sheets._

_The alpha looked at where Virgil was presenting. His hole and thighs were dripping with slick, a small pool of his was on the bedding. Dorian wouldn’t lie and say that the smell was invigorating and the taste must be just as wonderful. But he never gave himself that pleasure._

_Virgil continued to sob, desperately wanting to know why his alpha wasn’t doing anything. Heed needed something,_ anything _to get him feeling better.“A-Alpha…!”_

_“Yes, Virgil?”_

_N-Need your knot…! P-Please…!!” He still waiting for Dorian to do something but when he didn't feel like put his knot inside, he whined loudly. His whine turns into a happy moan when he finally felt something huge and knot-like sliding inside him again._

_But then he froze like he was doused in ice water._

_This wasn’t heavy and warm…It was cold and plastic._

_Virgil’s eyes widened as he started shaking harder. “W-What…?”_

_Dorian chuckled, almost darkly and it send shivers up Virgil’s spine. And not in a good way. “Oh, little Omega,” he tsk’d, almost in mock disappointment. “I’m afraid your just not ready.”_

_“No…nonono Alpha! Please!!” Virgil started crying louder. He wanted Dorian’s knot, and he wanted it badly. “W-Want it so badly, Alpha! P-Please let me have it!!”_

_Dorian walked back to the head of the bed and placed a hand under Virgil’s chin, forcing him to look at him. A malicious glint was mixed in false sympathy. Virgil wanted to puke. “Do you truly believe you_ **_earned_ ** _my knot, Virgil?” he asked. “Just because you’re in heat, did you feel as though you_ **_deserved it_ ** _?”_

 _Virgil nodded frantically. “H-Have earned it! Did deserve it!” More tears poured down his face as he looked at Dorian pleadingly, silently begging him to give him his knot. He needed to be filled with_ a real knot _…not a plastic one._

_“Did you really think that by presenting yourself to me I would finally give you what you want?” he chuckled again. “Don’t make me laugh.”_

_Virgil choked out a sob. “Please don’t…p-please don’t do this to me…”_

_The alpha pretended to ponder that thought, but he shook his head. “I’m sorry, Virgil.” he whispered in fake sadness. “I’m afraid you didn’t_ **_earn it_ ** _, therefore, you don’t_ **_deserve it._ ** _”_

 _Didn’t earn…didn’t deserve…Not again. He can’t suffer again! He needed Dorian_ now _!_

 _“No! D-Did earn it! D-Did deserve it! I do! P-Please, Alpha! Please!_ Please _!!” Virgil kept sobbing as he begged the retreating figure to not leave, to give him what he wanted, to take care of him like an Alpha should._

_But he didn’t listen as the door closed with a resounding click, sealing his tortured fate._

_“Leave him in there for the rest of the week.” Dorian orders his other omegas as they were apparently listening in to whatever was happening. “You two can take care of him if you want, but know he isn’t getting what he wants.”_

_With that, Dorian left to go back to the theatre. The two omegas looked at each other in concern as Virgil’s wails came through the door._

* * *

When everyone heard that, the air in the room changed. Thomas looked upset, Roman infuriated, Patton tearful, and Logan disgusted.

“Virgil…” Thomas was the first one to speak. “You know that’s not healthy right?”

The omega nodded with tears in his eyes. “I-I…” His throat started to close up so he started signing, “ _I thought it was normal…He made it sound so normal._ ”

“But that isn’t normal Virgil.” Logan tells him. None of them have seen the logical Beta looking so angry before. It was almost scary. “An Omega should never go through something like that during a heat…I’m assuming that is why you regress in your speech occasionally?”

“… _Sometimes…_ ”

A low growl came from Roman He wanted to find that snake and beat the ever loving shit out of him for doing that to his poor wife. The scent he was letting off must’ve been strong as it made Virgil whimper in fear. “That bastard!”

“Roman, calm down—”

“How the hell can I be calm, Father?!” Roman roared. “My wife suffered under this man! I should find him and kill him for what he did!”

Logan, Thomas, and even Virgil tried to stop Roman from going ballistic. Both Thomas and Patton released stronger pheromones.

“Roman, do calm down—”

“You’re all making it very difficult to do so!”

The only reason he did calm down was because he smelt a familiar scared scent. He slowly turned his head to see Virgil having a tight grip on his arm as he looked at him with a scared expression.

“A-Alpha…p-please stop…” he whispered. “S-Scaring me…”

All the anger that was in Roman’s eyes disappeared when he heard Virgil’s voice. His rage turned to guilt as he took his wife in his arms, soothing him by rubbing his back and using a calmer scent.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart…” he soothed apologetically. “I didn’t mean to scare you…” He smiled when he felt Virgil slowly begin to relax.

“So, let me ask you this, Virgil,” Thomas says after everything turned normal. “And I don’t mean to push, but does this have of a reason as to why you didn’t have a heat last year?”

Logan and Patton both looked at each other then at Virgil. They knew they can’t keep this secret forever, and it’s better to get the truth out now.

Virgil chewed at his lip. “I-I…had heat…”

That made Roman freeze. He pulled away from Virgil, but just enough so he could look at him properly. “Wait,” he asked confusedly. “You…had a heat, last year I mean?”

Virgil nodded.

“But…” Roman felt like his head was spinning. “But we didn’t smell it or anything!”

“I’m not getting it either.” Thomas notes. “If you did have a heat as you said Virgil, how come no one in the Kingdom knew about it?”

“U-Uhm…” Virgin looked down at the floor. “I-I…n-not only one…who knew…”

“What?” Both Thomas and Roman asked in shock.

Then Virgil began to tell them about last year.

* * *

_Even though there hasn’t been an Omega in the Kingdom since before the former king was born, those in the Palace knew what to do when Virgil’s heat came._

_Despite them not having an exact date for Virgil’s heat, Logan predicted that it was to come soon. Virgil himself didn’t know when it was coming as he really didn’t keep track of it while he was still on the street._

_With this in mind, Logan and Patton decided that they would keep a close eye on Virgil. But so far, he wasn’t exhibiting any signs of his heat coming._

_That was until one day when Logan heard rapid knocking on his door. He was quite surprised to see both Patton and Virgil standing there, however Virgil looked a bit…different._

_He wasn’t as dressed up as he usually appears, which is very odd for a queen. He was still dressed in his nightgown, and had no makeup on so you could see the bags under his eyes. There was also a light sheen on sweat coating his skin and his breathing his a little harder than normal._

_“Virgil?” he asked in concern. “Are you alright?”_

_The omega shook his head, his death grip on Patton tightened, and he kept his eyes to the ground. Logan noticed that he could smell a certain distinction in Virgil’s scent, but he can’t quite put his finger on it._

_“Virgil…can you try and tell me what’s the matter?” Logan tried again gently, but the omega just shook his head. He was internally keeping track of how long it would take before Logan figured out his scent, or when Patton told him._

_It took Logan a few minutes to deduce Virgil’s behavior: head down, avoiding eye contact, clinging to a Beta with no Alpha present, sweating, slightly heavy breathing, flushed cheeks, and a different scent._

_He instantly put the pieces together. Quickly, he hurried Patton and Virgil in the room. Once inside, he sat the omega down on the bed and sniffed at his neck. His scent was far sweeter than it normally was._

_He was right._

_Virgil’s heat was starting._

_“When did he start feeling unusual?” Logan asked Patton. He was feeling a little aroused from the smell but he kept his focus on the moral Beta._

_“Not too long ago,” Patton tells him, releasing a scent to relax both Virgil and Logan. “So far, Roman hasn’t noticed anything unusual. I lit incense in Virgil’s room so the smell was masked.”_

_Logan nodded. “Well, we’re going to have to let him know so they can—”_

_“N-No!” Virgil suddenly cried out, surprising both Betas. “D-Don’t tell!”_

_“What?” Logan was confused. This type of behavior was most unusual, especially for an Omega in heat. “And why wouldn’t we tell Roman? Virgil this is serious. You’re in heat right now, you need to be taken care of by your Alpha.”_

_Virgil whined and shook his head. “H-Haven’t earn…d-didn’t earn…”_

_Logan turned to Patton for clarification. He shrugged, apparently Virgil wouldn’t give him anymore detail than that. “Virgil, of course you deserve to mate with Roman. He’s your husband, he would take care of you in a way an Alpha should.”_

_That made Virgil whine louder. “N-No…D-Don’t want h-him to know…!”_

_The logical Beta sighed. He wanted to tell Roman about Virgil’s heat, but he could see the omega was reliving of sort of issue he must’ve previous experienced at an Alpha’s hands. “Very well. We won’t tell him, but we can’t let you suffer like this, Virgil.” he tells him. “Would you like Patton or I to assist you?”_

_While Omega traditionally mate with Alphas, it wasn’t uncommon for them to mate with a Beta should they not find one. Even though it would be a cardinal sin for a Beta servant to mate with a married Queen, they were Virgil’s friends and they wanted to help him in any way they can._

_“N-Neither…” Virgil says, causing Logan and Patton to be even more confused. “W-Want to…h-hide h-heat…”_

_Patton went wide-eyed and whimpered. “Virgil, that’s not good for you!”_

_“I agree, Virgil.” Logan nods. “You not having any form of relief for your heat is quite dangerous. It can cause harm to you in many different ways. Please, you need to have one of us help you.”_

_Again, Virgil shook his head. “O-Other options…?”_

_“Well the only other alternative I can think of are injections to try and mask your heat.” When Logan saw the look Virgil was giving him, he looked at him firmly. “No, Virgil. I’m not giving you heat injections.”_

_Virgil whimpered. “P-Please, Logan. N-Need them…”_

_Now Logan was in a conundrum. He doesn’t want to be under Roman’s wrath should anything bad happen, but Virgil really wasn’t giving him any other options._

_“Alright.” Logan sighed. “But, I’m giving you a much lower dosage than what is normally prescribed. While suppressants masks an Omega’s heat by changing your scent, injections will reduce the effects of your heat by lowering your hormones. Though you will still have some symptoms, it’ll try and make it less painful for you.”_

_Virgil nodded. He was willing to try anything._

_“What do we do, Lo?” Patton asked, listening to Logan as he explained the injections._

_Logan pondered that because the Palace will wonder why Virgil isn’t going to have a heat so to speak. “Well…we’re going to have to say he didn’t get one.”_

_“Lie to Thomas and Roman? Lie to the people? Logan are you crazy?!” Now Patton was starting to worry._

_“It won’t completely be like that, Patton.” Logan reassured, though he was feeling the same worries that his mate was. “We’re simply going to say that Virgil is suffering a serious illness right now and that it’s interfering with his heat.”_

_Patton nodded slowly. “So do we have Virgil stay in his room until then?”_

_Logan shook his head. “We’re going to quarantine him in my room as it can be a makeshift medical ward. Should Thomas or Roman pass by here, we’ll have to bar them from coming in as we don’t want them noticing the change in Virgil’s scent.”_

_Patton nodded. “Okay…that makes sense.” he sighed. “I really don’t want to do this.”_

_"I don’t either, Patton.” Logan tells him, then he looked toward Virgil. “But we don’t have a choice in the matter, do we Virgil?”_

_Virgil shook his head sadly. He didn’t mean to put his friends through this, but he still feels as though he didn’t deserve or earn a knot. “S-Sorry guys…”_

_"Don’t apologize, kiddo.” Patton reassures him, hugging him tightly._

_“What you went through in slavery had a serious and traumatic effect on you. It’s understandable to say the least, but I hope you know that you can’t let this go on forever. People will get suspicious.”_

_Virgil nodded._

_And while Virgil was going through his heat, Logan supplied him with heat injections and Patton informed everyone that Virgil was going through an illness and didn’t want anyone else to be affected by it._

_Thomas and Roman didn’t suspect a thing._

* * *

Roman looked absolutely enraged, his fists were shaking and his eyes held a glint of danger in them. He whipped his head to where Logan and Patton were. The moral adviser cowered in fear while Logan was meeting him with an equally deadly look.

“You two knew?” he seethed out. “You two knew and didn’t tell me?!”

Patton curled in himself more. Logan wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer to his body, hiding his face in his neck. While Logan was trying to keep him calm with his scent, he was also showing Roman not to mess with him.

“Do you really believe that we wanted to that, Your Majesty?” he grits out viciously. “As Virgil told you, he didn’t so much as give us a choice in the matter.”

“But you still did it!” Roman yelled, rage seeped from his scent and it made both Patton and Virgil whimper. Roman and Logan chose to ignore them. “You did it and didn’t tell me! I’m the King!”

“I really don’t give a damn if you are or not, Roman,” Logan stands up now. He’s this close to yelling at him and is surprised that he isn’t. “We were given orders by Virgil not to tell you and we followed. I didn’t realize that was a hard concept to understand.”

Roman looked indignant. “What was that, Logan?”

Thomas stepped in before things got nasty. “Guys, settle down.  _Now_.”

Both Logan and Roman looked at Thomas and sighed (or groaned in Roman’s case) before sitting back down. Thomas waited until the atmosphere was much calmer so he could address Virgil better.

“Now, Virgil, I’m so sorry that you felt as though you had to hide that from us.” he says. Virgil looked down at his lap guiltily. “But after what you experienced with Dorian, I understand why you did so. Though I can only hope you won’t hide them anymore.” He smiled when the omega nodded. This past heat he shared with Roman must’ve been enough for him to change his mind.

“So,” Logan felt he was calm enough to ask, “After everything Mr. Cain did to you, when did you realize enough was enough?”

That question also made Virgil think. “N-Never knew when…” he tells him. “S-Saw opportunity a-after… _it_  ended.”

“You mean when I abolished Omega slavery?” Thomas supplied gently. Virgil nodded.

“How did you escape then if Mr. Cain kept such an eye on you?” Logan asked.

“I-It was actually easy…”

* * *

_When Dorian heard about the abolishment of Omega slavery, along with the Omega Consent Law, needless to say, he was infuriated. While he didn’t really care about the other two Omegas that he had, it was Virgil he didn’t want to let go of._

_He considered Virgil to be his property._ His _Omega. And even though he didn’t officially mate with Virgil, he still considers him to be a possession._

_Virgil knew he had one, and only one, opportunity to escape. But he had to find a way to sneak past Dorian first._

_…he has a plan…but he doesn’t know if it’s going to work….though it doesn’t hurt to try…_

_At night, Dorian practically forces him to sleep in his bed. Either because he doesn’t want to keep his eyes off him, or because he’s showing how possessive he is off him, Virgil really didn’t know. But that seemed to be an advantage for him._

_What the disadvantage was, was that Dorian kept Virgil chained to the bed at night. But Virgil knew where the alpha kept the key._

_Dorian has the omega wearing nothing but silks and satins at night, mainly so he can ravish Virgil up and down with his eyes. While that made him a little uncomfortable, he couldn’t say anything about it for fear of punishment._

_When he figured that Dorian was in a deep enough sleep, Virgil went to get the key, but he was somehow able to free himself from the chains easily. For some reason, Dorian didn’t make the chains as tight as he usually made them…_

_…was he actually prepared to see if Virgil escaped? Or was it something else…?_

_Either way, once he was freed, he silently climbed out of bed and made his way to Dorian’s closet. Inside, he discovered that the alpha kept the single piece of fabric that he wore when he was first bought. Even though it had been a few years, it should still be somewhat of a decent fit._

_He changed into the dirty fabric and, though a little small, it still fit snuggly against his body._

_With the silk clothing, he placed them on his side of the bed and went underneath of the bed and pulled out something. One of Dorian’s courtesans left an bottle of perfume at the manor during a theatrical celebration. While it wasn’t his scent, it was still the scent of an Omega so he prayed that it worked._

_Once he sprayed enough perfume on, he carefully shuffled towards the door, keeping an eye on Dorian in case the alpha woke up and caught him red-handed._

_When he closed the bedroom door, tears of relief came to his eyes as he was so close to becoming free of the bounds that held him for so long. He knows he’s going to be considered feral afterwards, but he didn’t care._

_He quickly, albeit quietly, trotted down the stairs and, with one final look towards Dorian's bedroom door, opened the front door and escaped. Once his feet touched the cold, mildewy grass and the night air touching his face, he felt the tears rolling down his face._

_Freedom was finally his._

_He didn't know where the other Omegas went, so he any no way of finding them, nor did he want to risk sleeping at the theatre for fear of Dorian or one of his workers finding him and bringing him back. He didn't want to go back, not after he finally tasted what he's yearned for._

_So he just kept walking, pebbles embedding into his feet from the cobblestone road. He didn't want to look back at the prison that held him since childhood, he didn't want to surrender himself to Dorian and suffer an unbearable and inescapable hell._

_He was finally a free Omega, and he wanted to live the rest of his life that way._

* * *

Everyone took time to process Virgil’s escape. While they were glad that the other Omegas Dorian owned helped him, they were disappointed at how they didn’t find a hideout shelter for Virgil.

But all of that is in the past now.

Virgil’s no longer a feral Omega living on the streets suffering trauma due to a manipulative Alpha. He’s the Queen of Alexandros healing from his wounds by surrounding himself with family.

That’s all they care about.

“I see…” Logan says quietly, but to himself or everyone in the room, no one knew.

“Oh, Virgil…” Patton cries tearfully, hugging him tightly. Virgil shakily hugged him back.

Roman didn’t say anything for a while. Now he wanted to find him, kill him, and feed him to the Dragon Witch. That sounded really nice.

The alpha didn’t want to ruin the moment between his wife and the moral Beta, so he rested his forehead on Virgil’s shoulder near their bond mark, hoping he understood what he was saying to him.

_I’m so sorry for what happened to you Virgil…even though nothing I can do will make everything better. I just hope I’m a better Alpha for you than he was and treat you better than he did._

Virgil smiled in Patton’s shoulder before turning to look at Roman. The alpha was surprised when he jumped in his arms, but he hugged him back fiercely. His scent was so sweet to his nose and he absolutely adored it.

“Don’t apologize,” Virgil whispered when he pulled away. “No reason too…B-Better Alpha than h-he was. Much better. Y-You’re my husband. C-Can’t find better than you.” He smiled softly. “I love you.”

Roman said nothing and pulled Virgil in for a sweet kiss. “I love you too. So so much.”

“Well I can certainly say tonight was…interesting, to say the least.” Thomas says. “And since it’s getting late, I would suggest we all head to bed. Unless Virgil has anything else to tell us that is.”

The omega shook his head, he didn’t want to delve into his past more. “N-No…d-don’t want to…”

“And that’s okay, Virgil. You don’t have to. You said enough tonight and I’m proud of you.” Thomas smiled. “You and Roman are dismissed to leave now.”

Virgil snorts as Roman looked at his Father.

“You? Dismissing  _us_? Last I checked, you aren’t King anymore, Father.” Roman smirked, but nonetheless, he and Virgil still left the Great Room and headed to bed.

Once they left, Thomas addressed Logan and Patton, “While I understand you were given orders from Virgil, I’m upset that you two didn’t report Virgil’s heat to us immediately.” Patton and Logan stood up and bowed in apology, though Patton was a little lower than Logan.

“We’re sorry, Thomas.” Patton says sadly.

“Yes, and we can assure it won’t happen again.” Logan adds.

Thomas smiled and walked up to Patton before enveloping him in a hug, using his scent to help him feel better. Patton returned it tightly. “It’s okay guys. Like I said, I know you meant well, and like Virgil, I know you won’t hide it from me or Roman again.”

With that, Thomas dismissed them and they too left the room. Once he was alone, he sighed.

He figured it was time to update the Laws a little.

And he may want to have Joan, Talyn, and Logan find out more about Dorian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you did, and I'll try and get the next chapter posted soon! If you wish to read this on Tumblr instead, my username is @asoftervirge!
> 
> Next chapter: An introduction to our favorite Cartoon Therapist! :D
> 
> Starting next week, the remaining chapters might have a wonky posting schedule because I go back to university on Monday for my senior year. I'll try and keep some consistency, but don't hold me to that. Also keep an eye out for any cute one-shots/mini-fics coming up in the near future! :) xx Virge


	8. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Roman receive joyous news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished up my first week back at university, so I'm going to reward myself with a new chapter of A Royal Bond! We're getting into the good stuff now people, so I hope you enjoy! Please brush your teeth after this chapter, cause it's going to get sweet and sugary. :)

Four months had passed since Virgil’s heat as well as the secretive talk the Royal Couple had with Thomas, Patton, and Logan. While things were a little tense afterwards, especially with Logan and Roman, things were finally looking up for all of them.

Although it was becoming the opposite for Virgil.

For some reason or other, he hasn’t been feeling well as of late. He was feeling much more fatigued than he usually was, and he could sleep for an entire day, and his head was pounding like crazy.

What made matters worse was that he had to go to a council meeting that morning, and that was guaranteed to make his head pound even more.

But he just put on a brave face and be the Queen the people needed.

Though when Patton was helping him get ready, he hissed sharply when Patton tightened his dress a little too tightly. “C-Careful there, Pat.”

Patton looked at him through the mirror. “You okay, Virgil?”

Virgil nodded. “Y-Yeah. J-Just a little tight.”

“A little tight?” Patton asked confused. “It’s never been tight on you before.”

“Yeah well, it is now for some reason.” The omega winced and placed a hand on his stomach. “I don’t why though…”

“Something you ate?” Patton guessed.

“M-Maybe…”

The door knocked and Roman walked in. He stopped when he took in Virgil’s appearance. “Virgil? Are you alright, my love?”

“I-I’m fine, Roman. I-I’m just feeling more tired than usual, and I have a headache.”

Roman cooed and placed a hand against Virgil’s forehead. The omega closed his eyes and leaned into his husband’s touch. “Well you don’t feel fevered so that’s good.” He took his wife in his arms. “You don’t have to attend the council meeting if you don’t want to, Virgil. I can tell Logan that you’re unwell and needed more rest.”

He wanted to skip out on the council meeting, he really did. However, he married into royalty, and that means doing things even when you’re not feeling up to it. Virgil always said that was one of the downfalls of being a Queen.

“I-I can do this…H-Have to…” Virgil responded, slightly moving away so he can look at Roman. Determination was in the omega’s eyes but there was also a hint of weariness.

“You don’t, Virgil.” Roman tells him. “Why don’t you lie down again?” He tried to lead his wife back to his bed, but Virgil wasn’t budging.

“Can’t rest, Roman. I’m the Queen.”

“As if that has ever stopped you before.” A concerned look flashed in Roman’s eyes. “If you’re unwell, please don’t attend this meeting. I don’t want you to feel worse.”

“It’s a headache, Roman.” Virgil insists. “I can handle a boring council meeting. Trust me…please?”

The alpha sighed after a few minutes of silence. “So stubborn…” he mumbled under his breath. “Very well. However, if you do feel worse, I will force you to lie down. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. ¿Ha quedado claro?”

Virgil sighed. He loved Roman, but he can be a little much sometimes. “Si, si. No te preocupes. Now vamos, vamos.” He shoved him out the door so they wouldn’t be chewed out by Logan for being late.

Patton, who was still in the room during that whole exchange, just giggled.

He loves how stubborn and in love those two can be.

* * *

…Virgil really should have listened to Roman when he said he could lie back down…but he wasn’t going to give his husband that kind of recognition.

As he listened to Logan and the other councilmen bicker and argue with each other, he rubbed his temples. His headache was coming back with a vengeance this time, causing him to shut his eyes to try and block out the bright lighting of the room.

“Is there something bothering you, Your Highness?” one of the councilmen asked.

Virgil slightly opened his eyes. They felt heavy and his vision was slightly blurred. He felt low-key embarrassed that everyone, including Roman and Logan, were looking at him in concern. Though he was secretly glad that even those in the governing body cared about him.

“M’fine.” he reassured. It’s still hard for him to speak publicly, though he was getting much better at it over the years. “L-Lighting’s messing with my head. P-Please continue.”

Although the councilmen still looked at him, they still proceeded with the meeting. Logan turned back to the front of the chamber, he occasionally glanced towards Virgil.

The omega soon felt himself being pulled towards someone’s side. He nuzzled instinctively when he smelt the scent of his husband. While it didn’t make his headache go away, it put him at ease a little.

“Are you feeling worse, Virgil?” Roman whispered, brushing some of Virgil’s bangs away from his eyes.

Virgil wanted to nod, but he was feeling a little dizzy. “I-I…” he couldn’t finish his thought as he collapsed from his throne to his knees on the floor. When this happened, Roman caught him in his arms, Logan immediately went to his side, and the councilmen stood up.

“Virgil!”

“Easy, Virgil. Please don’t make your dizziness worse.”

“Your Highness!”

The omega could barely hear them as his head was pounding, his eyes were throbbing, and his ears were ringing. “R-Roman…?”

“Yes, my love?”

Virgil finally nodded in defeat. “…I-I need to lie down.”

Roman slowly helped Virgil to his feet and looked at Logan. The logical adviser nodded.

“Due to the ill health of the Queen, the meeting is now adjourned. You are all dismissed.”

The councilmen nodded, wishing Virgil good health before they gathered their documents and left the council chamber. Logan stayed behind until the room was completely empty before briskly following Virgil and Roman.

* * *

When the royal couple reached their room, Roman tucked his wife into bed, a frown tugging at his lips. He didn’t understand why Virgil was feeling unwell all of a sudden. He went to his closet and pulled out his white jacket and an extra tank top before bundling it around Virgil’s head, smiling when the omega began to purr.

Logan and Patton came in shortly.

“I hope you know you’ve given us quite a fright, Virgil.” the logical adviser tells him.

Virgil looked at him guiltily. He didn’t mean to make his husband and friends worry about him. “S-Sorry, Logan…b-but I’m alright…I promise.”

Logan raised an eyebrow at him. “Last I recalled, having a fainting spell doesn’t equate to being ‘alright,’ Virgil.”

“I get that, but honestly Logan, I’m—” Virgil sat up almost immediately and slapped a hand over his mouth, his stomach churning in an unpleasant way.

“Feel like you’re going to throw up, kiddo?” Patton asked.

Virgil nodded and snapped his fingers, that gagging feeling rising in his throat. Roman pulled out a chamber pot that was underneath of the bed. He managed to put it under Virgil’s chin just as the omega bent forward and began vomiting.

Roman cooed sadly and rubbing his back with his free hand, Patton quickly left the room to get water, and Logan turned his head in disgust, cringing at the sounds of retching.

It was a few minutes before Virgil’s stomach finally started to settle down, and his gagging ceased. Roman set the chamber pot down on the floor as Patton came back with a goblet of water.

“Here, kiddo,” he hands the water to him. “This should help your throat.”

The omega guzzled down the water gratefully, the cool liquid getting rid of that lingering sickness in his throat. “T-Thank, Patton.”

“Why do you even have a chamber pot under your bed, Roman?” Logan dared to ask.

Roman chuckled. “Always had one. Used it after many quests. Trust me, fighting Dragon-Witches is no easy task.”

Logan nodded, deeming that answer satisfactory. “So a fainting spell, head pains, and now nausea.” he mumbled Virgil’s symptoms to himself. “I believe you need to see our Healer, Virgil.”

The omega let out a panicked noise and looked up at Logan. “D-Don’t need to, Logan! I-It’s just a stomach bug or something!”

“I’m beginning to suspect it’s more than that.” he tells him. “Patton also said you were having tightness in your dresses?” Virgil’s mini glare at Patton confirmed that question. “That’s not entirely normal for a simple stomach bug.”

Virgil whined again.

“Relax, Virgil. I know them quite well, and they are quite an expert in their field of study. Not to mention he’s the best in all of Alexandros. I’ll let him know you’ll be seeing him sometime today. For now, you need to rest.” With that, Logan left with Patton following closely.

When it was just he and Virgil, Roman gently took his wife’s hands in his. “I think you should take Logan’s advice, Virgil.”

The omega let out a sad noise and curled himself against his husband. “Don’t want to…”

“I know, my love, but we can’t let this go on forever.” Roman soothes, releasing a calming pheromone. “And Logan isn’t wrong, our Healer is wonderful and a dear family friend. You can trust me when I say that.”

Virgil sighed. He didn’t feel like arguing, especially when he’s feeling sick. “Fine…” He looked up at his husband with pleading eyes. “Naps and cuddles first?”

Roman chuckled. “As if you had to ask.”

* * *

Virgil felt nervous walking through the medical wing but Logan did reassure him that their Healer is one of the best in Alexandros. When he arrived at the wing, he sees someone that looks eerily similar to Patton and Logan, and yet…he wasn’t?

He had hair that was similar to his but it was more of a magenta color. He was wearing a pink coat that went to his knees, a white ruffled ascot was attached to his neck, and tan trousers. Also around his neck was a vial filled with a pink liquid and pink crystal.

The Healer looked up at him and smiled widely. “Your Highness!” he bowed respectfully. “Logan told me you would be coming to see me! My name is Doctor Picani, but please call me Emile.” He gestured to bed in front of his desk. “If you would please.”

Virgil chewed at his lip and played with his fingers. He was somewhat untrusting of him even though he had such a nice demeanor to him.

“Oh please don’t be nervous, Your Highness.” Emile released a pheromone to try and sedate the omega. “I won’t do anything bad, I promise.” He smiled kindly at him and Virgil immediately thought of Patton, but he wasn’t the moral Beta.

Still, not wanting to disobey a doctor, he sat down on the bed. “C-Can I ask you something?”

“Of course!” Emile smiled as he sat down at his chair.

“H-How do you know Logan?”

Emile laughed. “He’s my apprentice. I’ve been teaching him magic since he first came to the Palace. I’ve been around for a long time, since before His Former Majesty was born actually.”

This fascinated Virgil. “That long? H-How old are you exactly?”

Emile giggled and pressed a finger to his lip, winking at the omega. “Healers don’t usually reveal their secrets now do they?” Virgil’s fascination quickly dissolved to confusion. “So!” Emile clapped his hands, startling the omega a little. “Logan said that you’ve been feeling nauseated as of late? You also had a dizzy spell during a council meeting?”

Virgil nodded. “A-At first…I-I thought it was just a stomach bug…but i-it’s been happening a lot more lately.” Emile hummed as he wrote what the omega was saying down on a piece of parchment. He must really like pink because that was also the color of the feather he was using.

“I see.” he mumbled. “Have you experienced any other symptoms besides nausea and dizziness?”

The omega thought for a minute before nodding. “I-I’ve been sleepier than usual…”

“Do you not get proper sleep?”

Virgil snorted. “Sleep too much actually.”

Emile chuckled at that and wrote it down. “Anything else?”

“Uhm…” Virgil thought again. “I-I’ve noticed my dresses are tighter than normal…”

That intrigued Emile. “Oh? And where at specifically?” He gestured towards his chest then his stomach. “Around the chest area or abdominally?”

“S-Stomach.” Emile stood up and went to the nearest bookshelf.

“Your Highness, do you mind changing out of your dress for me? It’s better for me to check you if you aren’t in so many layers.” He could sense Virgil was panicking. “Don’t worry, I’m not doing anything thorough.”

Virgil, albeit hesitantly, nodded and stood up. With the help of Emile, he was out of his dress and was in a gown. He laid down on the bed and waited. As he did so, he practiced his breathing technique.

Emile was soon by his side with a large book that had a beautiful cover on it. He set that aside and gently started pressing his hands around Virgil’s stomach and chest. He paused when Virgil let out a tiny hiss when he accidentally grazes his nipples. “I apologize. Does your chest hurt too?”

The omega nodded.

Nausea. Fatigue. Headaches and Dizziness. Tightness around stomach. Sore chest.

He has a feeling about what’s wrong with Virgil, but he just wants to be sure.

“Pardon me, Your Highness.” Emile says as he gently titled Virgil’s head to the side before pressing his nose to his scent glands. The omega’s breath hitched as he took a few sniffs.

A much sweeter scent too.

Finally, he opens the book that was put aside and quietly performs a small incantation. As he did so, a light pink aura surrounded his hands.

Virgil looked on in awe as Emile gently placed his glowing hands on Virgil’s stomach. It was a few minutes of silence before Emile smiled and removed his hands, the glow disappearing as he did. He gently sat Virgil up before going back to his desk to take notes.

As he did, Virgil played with his fingers again. He never felt so nervous in his life.

“Your Highness, may I ask when your last heat was?”

The question surprised Virgil. He knows that those in the inner circle discovered that he took heat injections almost two years ago. He can’t help but wonder if Emile knew too. “F-Four months ago.”

Emile nodded, finally turning to Virgil. “Well, well, it turns out my suspicions were correct.” A beaming smile was on his face. “I must be the first to give you my utmost congratulations, Your Highness.”

Virgil was confused until Emile said the very words that made him still.

“You’re with child.”

Had…had Virgil heard correctly? Did Emile really just say that? He was pregnant…he and Roman would…

Virgil placed a hand over his mouth as he tearfully asked, “R-Really…?”

Emile nods, handing Virgil a handkerchief. “I take it you’re happy with this news?”

Words couldn’t form on the omega’s tongue so he nodded in response. All the stress and anxiety that Virgil carried on his shoulders lightened and vanished from that one sentence.

He was going to be a mother. Roman was going to be a father. They were going to be parents to the Kingdoms’ future Prince or Princess.

“Now before you run off and tell His Majesty, I want to talk to you about the proper care you’ll have to take during your pregnancy.”

Virgil nodded, trying to calm himself down so he could listen to Emile intently.

“Since you’re still very early in pregnancy, you’ll still be having nausea for a little while longer. If it lasts longer than a month or so, please come see me immediately.” the Healer tells him. “You may also want to take time to rest. Don’t do anything too strenuous for your mind or body. Now I understand that you’re the Queen, but please don’t overwork yourself. I’m not saying you’re confined to bedrest, but do be weary.”

The omega nodded. He knows some of the councilmen will be annoyed that he would have to skip more meetings, but Roman could cover for him easily. “What else should I do?”

“You’ll need to start monitoring your diet, and I have no doubt Logan and Patton will be doing that.” Emile giggled as Virgil rolled his eyes. As if he needed to be babied even more while he’s carrying a baby. “The next few weeks will be sensitive to your body, so as I said, do be careful. Also the symptoms you’re exhibiting now will probably increase in that time span too. You’ll also be experiencing mood swings, hormone changes, weird cravings, etcetera.” he tells him. “Your first trimester is going to be the hardest, but you have many people who love you and will help you in any way they can, Your Highness.”

Virgil listened as Emile helps him understand the journey he’s about to embark. As he did so, he also reminded the omega of Logan, especially with how intellectual he sounded.

“Now, do you have any questions so far?” Emile asks.

“Do you know the gender?”

Emile shook his head. “I’m afraid it’s a little too early for that. Maybe within a month or so you’ll be able to know the gender, along with the heartbeat.”

That made Virgil smile. He couldn’t wait to share those moments with Roman.

“Anymore questions?” He smiled when Virgil shook his head. “Okie dokie! I would like to see you again in about a month, then we can set up appointments weekly. If you need to see me beforehand, please don’t hesitate too.”

Just as Virgil was about to leave, he stops and bends down to pull Piacni in a hug. “Thank you…” he whispered to him, an emotional tone in his voice. “Thank you so much.”

Emile simply smiled and hugged him back. “You’re welcome, Your Highness.” He shoos him away gently. “Now go, go! You have something important to tell the King!”

Virgil laughs happily at that and briskly leaves in order to find his husband.

* * *

Roman was waiting in their room for Virgil to come back from his appointment with Emile. When he heard the door open, he smiled at the sight of his wife, but that smile turned to a frown when he saw the omega's emotional state.

"Virgil? Oh, Virgil, my darling, it's alright." he gently coaxed his wife to sit on the stool by the vanity. "What's wrong, my love? You know you can talk to me." He then started to panic, "Did Emile say something bad? Oh Gods, you're not dying are you?! Please tell me you're not--"

The omega barked out a laugh that was mixed with a sob. He shook his head rapidly as he continued to cry. "N-No...n-not dying..."

While that made Roman feel better, it didn’t ease his nerves. “Then what is it?” He whispered, pressing a kiss to Virgil’s knuckles. “Please tell me.”

Virgil laughed again, this time it sounded happy, bright. He wiped the tears away from his eyes and looked up at his husband, silver eyes glistening. “I’m with child, Roman.”

Time froze around them as Roman stared at Virgil in shock and awe. He felt tears shining in his own eyes. He gently placed a hand on his wife’s stomach, the tears now falling down as he gave Virgil a watery smile. “Are you really?”

Again, the omega laughed and nodded excitedly, tears now falling freely.

He squeaked when he felt himself being lifted into Roman’s arms, wrapping his legs around his husband’s waist. He started giggling when he heard the alpha laughing joyously as he throws him down on the bed.

Roman wasted no time pressing happy yet gentle kisses to Virgil’s stomach, nuzzling occasionally.

Virgil’s giggles turned to purrs as he felt his husband sending love to their baby.

Their scents lingered in the air, pure happiness and joy radiated through their beings.

Roman stopped kissing Virgil’s stomach so he could place a passionate kiss to his lips. He kept a hand on Virgil’s stomach. “How far along are you?”

More giggles bubbled through the omega as he placed his hand atop Roman’s. “Not that far…” he tells him. “E-Emile said it’s too early to tell the gender…”

“That doesn’t matter to me.” Roman assured. “So long as our Prince or Princess is healthy, we will love them regardless if they are male, female, Alpha, Beta, or Omega.”

Virgil nodded and smiled. Roman and Thomas really changed the game when it comes to the traditions of the Royal Family and Alexandros. More tears came to Virgil’s eyes, Roman cooed.

“Oh, my love.” he wiped his tears away. “Please don’t cry.”

The omega shook his head, smiling much softer. “Just so happy…” he whispered. He wraps his arms around his husband’s neck.  “C-Can’t describe how happy I am…”

Roman also wraps his arms around Virgil, squeezing him tightly and burying his face in his shoulder. “My beautiful Virgil… _mi amor, mi reina, mi corazon…_ I couldn’t be happier than I am in this moment.”

“I’m pregnant Roman,” Virgil cries against Roman’s neck. “I’m pregnant.”

The alpha can feel his shoulder dampen but he doesn’t really care. “We’re having a baby.”

Neither one of them knew how long they stayed like that, holding onto each other, crying in sweet bliss. They were going to have to tell Thomas, Logan, and Patton eventually, but they wanted to have this moment between the two of them.

 _Their Royal Highnesses_  
_King Roman & Queen Virgil of Alexandros_  
_are very pleased to announce that they are_  
_expecting their first child._

 _His Former Majesty_  
_King Thomas of Alexandros_  
_is delighted by the news and wishes_  
_the Royal Couple all the best._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you did, and I'll try and get the next chapter posted soon! If you wish to read this on Tumblr instead, my username is @asoftervirge!
> 
> Next chapter: Roman being forced to do Kingly duties and it causes sadness between the soon-to-be-parents. :( Also, we will be getting a little more information on what happened to Roman's Papa.
> 
> Along with ARB, I still want to get some one-shots/mini-fics out, so hopefully I also get some free time to do that! :D OH! And if everyone could in the comments, please send names for the baby, especially Spanish names. :) xx Virge


	9. The Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman chooses to go on a quest to fight a Dragon-Witch, breaking Thomas and Virgil's hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...fucking woof. And I thought chapter 7 was difficult to do. Real quickly, I want to give thanks to two friends: v_doodles and infinitesimal, because of them being there for me when I messaged them at 6 in the morning nearly having a panic attack about this chapter. To explain: I had done about half of this chapter last weekend...only for me to accidentally close out of the writing program I use and lose all of my work without saving it beforehand. So I spent this whole week re-writing everything along with writing the additional things that I had yet to work on.
> 
> These two helped me in anyway they could: from talking to me & my sides (especially Creativity, Anxiety and Logic), to writing some parts of the fic for me (with me editing, adding, and removing certain things). Seriously, I cannot thank those two enough for what they've done for me this week. It's incredible to have wonderful people like that. xx
> 
> Anywho! This chapter is an angst filled one with certain tags that people need to watch out for. As I've mentioned before: **Read at your own pleasures, but take care of yourself please.** Also this is kind of a Thomas-centric chapter and we get introduced to yet another new character. :)

The morning started off so well for Roman. He woke up to his beautiful wife still asleep in bed, no sickness to keep him awake; he was able to feel the baby moving a little, and, he didn’t have as much paperwork to do.

So all in all, it was perfect…until he forgot that he was supposed to attend a council meeting.

When he arrived, he knew Logan would be there. What he wasn’t expecting, was Patton, his Father, and the General of the Royal Army to be there as well.

Needless to say, he was confused. “What’s going on?”

The General noticed him standing there. “Ah, Your Majesty. Have a seat please.” Once Roman did so, he continued, “I’m here because I came to report some bad news.”

“What is it?”

“A…Dragon-Witch is apparently closing in on our borders, Your Majesty.”

Logan and Patton immediately turned their attention to Thomas, who looked as though his past was coming back to haunt him. And he may be right about that. Roman failed to notice.

“Well that shouldn’t be a problem then,” he tells the General. “I’ve taken down plenty of Dragon-Witches while I was still a Prince, why is this—”

“It’s not the type of Dragon-Witch your thinking of, Your Majesty.”

Roman was confused at that too. “Explain.”

Fortunately for the General, Logan did that for him. “There are different breeds of Dragon-Witches, which is something you probably didn’t know. This particular type, however, is one that is resurrected every fifteen years or so. But this one…” He eyed Thomas carefully. “Has been laying…dormant for a little while.”

“Has this type of Dragon-Witch been a long-time enemy of the family?” Roman asked. The General nodded.

“Since the beginning of your family line.” Logan tells him.

Roman nods. “Has the Dragon-Witch attacked any of the nearby villages?”

“Fortunately not, though it’s said that she has made several threats to do so.”

“Then I suppose we shall send our army to our borders. I’ll lead the charge and prepare a few battle strategies—”

“No.” Thomas spoke up suddenly.

Everyone now had their eyes on him as Roman looked surprised and slightly annoyed.

“Sorry?”

Thomas gulped and looked at his son, a mixture of nervousness, fear, and determination in his eyes. “I said ‘no,’ Roman. You’re not going out there to fight a Dragon-Witch.”

Roman blinked a few times before glaring sharply at his Father. A strong scent was emitting from the alpha as he did so. Patton, the General, and even Logan recoiled a little, but Thomas didn’t flinch at all.

“Logan, who is the King in this room?”

The logical adviser rolled his eyes. “Technically, the both of you are the King, but you are the one currently sitting on the throne.”

“That’s what I thought. So this is _my_ decision to make, not yours Father.” Roman tells him firmly. “And I’m making the decision to go and fight the Dragon-Witch.”

“Roman this is a suicide mission.” Thomas feels tears welling up in his eyes.

“I understand that, but if I don’t go, our neighboring villages will be burned to the ground. Is that what you want to happen?”

Thomas sighed. “Of course I don’t want that to happen, but you have to understand these are the Dragon-Witches you’ve fought before…I just want you to be extremely careful, that’s all.”

Roman smiled gently. “I’ll be careful, Father. It’s not like I’m going to be alone, our army will be along side me. We have strong soldiers fighting for us, so it won’t be a complete loss.”

“But still…I just…” Thomas sighed. “Surely there must be another way to deal with this.” He knows there isn’t, but he’ll try anything to prevent Roman from fighting the Dragon-Witch.

Now Roman was annoyed. “Oh, I don’t suppose you want us to negotiate with her? These are savage beasts, Father. The only negotiating she’ll ever do is with dragon fire. Me going out there to kill her is the only surefire solution we have!”

“It shouldn’t be though!”

“What else do you want me to do then, Father?!” Roman all but yelled, quickly rising to his feet.

Thomas fought back the tears that were threatening to spill as he let out a choked sob, “I-I…”

Roman sighed. “I’m sorry, Father, but whether you agree to it or not, I’m still going. This meeting is adjourned.” With that, he turned around, opened the large doors of the council room and leaves.

“Roman? Roman, wait!” Thomas calls as he quickly runs after his son. Logan, Patton, and the General watch on with concern and a familiar sense of dread.

* * *

Thomas soon found his son hiding in his office. “What the heck are you thinking, Roman?”

“I thought I told you, Father: I’m going regardless of what you say.” Roman groaned. He didn’t know why his Father was acting so irrational about him going on a quest.

“Why do you think this an appropriate time to fight a Dragon-Witch?!”

“The people need me.”

“Forget the people, Roman!” Thomas didn’t know whether to cry or laugh at how stupid his son was being. “ _Virgil_ is the one that needs you the most right now. You’re going to be a father soon! You could be gone when he goes into labor. Do you not want your child to know who you are?!”

Roman glared viciously at his father, a strong and dominant scent filled the room. Like before, Thomas didn’t flinch. “How dare you say something like that?” he seethed. “My child will know who I am.”

“You don’t know that, Roman.”

“Why is this bothering you so much?!” Roman finally snaps. “I’m the King, Father! It’s my duty to protect my people no matter what! I have grave responsibilities I have to—”

“I don’t want to lose you the same way I lost your Papa!”

Anything that was on Roman’s tongue disappeared when Thomas said that. Throughout his life, Roman rarely heard his Father talk to him about what happened to his Papa. And every time he tried to do so, he would look like he was about to cry or become severely depressed. 

“W-What…?”

“I lost your Papa while he was fighting a Dragon-Witch,” Thomas tells him, tears building up in his eyes again. “You were only a baby when he left…I…I never though that that was going to be our last goodbye…”

* * *

_"Surely they can send someone else in your steed.”_

_Thomas' mate shook his head as he continued to put on his armor. "I'm afraid not. Aside from you, I'm the only one who can go out there. And I have experience on the battlefield.”_

_"As have I you know.”_

_"Maybe so, but you've never seen the things I've seen. I've seen so much blood and wounded soldiers that it still plagues my thoughts. You were fortunate enough to have seen them recovering in a medical tent.”_

_“Alejandro..."_

_"You know I'm right, Thomas. A thespian like you isn't meant to be destroyed by war.”_

_Thomas sighed. The alpha had a point; he was a soldier, Thomas was the King. While he learned swordsmanship, he wasn't as inept with fighting as his fathers before him._

_"But that doesn't mean I still want you to go." he mumbled._

_Alejandro stops and sighs quietly. He makes his way over to Thomas, his armor shining in the light as he does so. He carefully wraps his arm around his husband._

_"I don't wish to go either, believe me. But our generals still regard me as their top soldier, and I’m the only one who knows the Dragon-Witch's weaknesses. Even though she grows stronger with every resurrection.”_

_Thomas let out a quiet, sad noise and buries his face in Alejandro's neck. The armor feels cold against his skin as the alpha's scent gives him some much needed comfort._

_Alejandro chuckled, though it too sounded sad. "Don't be like that, Thomas. I promise, I won't be gone long. I'll return home before you know it.”_

_"I would hope so. Aside from Logan and Patton, I need someone to help me take care of baby Roman." Thomas motions to the little bundle cradled in his arms. "I want him to have his Papa in his life."_

_Roman. His and Thomas' pride and joy. Tears came to the alpha's eyes as he bent down and held out a finger for the newborn baby to grasp. He did so with tremendous strength._

_"Must you go?" Thomas whispers. "Isn't your love for us not enough to make you stay?”_

_Alejandro shook his head, his red eyes held regret in them. "It's my love for you two that spurs me into action. I want to protect you both. I want you to be the King our people need, and I want Roman to have the childhood that he deserves.”_

_"Then go." Thomas gives him a sad, resigned smile. "March forward and protect our kingdom, our people, and us. I'll pray to every deity that you will someday,_ somehow _, return to us.”_

_"I'll think of you. Every minute of every day." Alejandro vows._

_"You shouldn't do that when you're in the midst of a battle." Thomas jokes, fighting off tears._

_"Even then, you'll be foremost in my thoughts.”_

_Logan and Patton came in and tell him that he's called away. He has to go and time doesn't,_ won't _, wait for anyone or anything._

_Alejandro smashes their lips together and kisses him with passion, despair, love, and hurt. For Thomas, it's so good but it's so awful at the same time._

_He tastes like goodbye._

" _I love you dearly, mi alma." Alejandro whispers. He pushes a something small into Thomas' hand. It was a rose necklace; the one he's always worn since the day they met. "Please remember, no matter whether I'm on land or sea, I love you with all my heart, my body, and my soul. Please promise you'll wait for me.”_

_"I promise." Thomas promises. He can barely get the words out. His heart is breaking so much he just wants to cry. He wants to wrap Alejandro in his arms and never let him go. "I love you so much.”_

_Alejandro bent down and gently ran a hair through baby Roman's soft, downy hair. "I love you too, mi hijo. Please don't forget how much your Papa loves you.”_

_He scented Roman’s blanket and pressed a gentle kiss to his tan skin before leaving to join his forces that are waiting for him in front of the Kingdom's gates._

_Thomas wanted to run after him, more than anything, but he knows Logan wouldn't allow him to. So he places Roman in Patton's arms and run to the balcony. Seeing his husband walking alongside the general, he couldn't help but cup his hands near his lips and yell, "I love you, Alejandro!”_

_Everyone, including the general, stops and laughs. They knew how hard this was for them, especially Alejandro, who turned around and screams back, "I love you more!”_

_"Please come back quickly!”_

_"Oh we'll try, Your Majesty!" the General yells with a chuckle._

_“Thomas?!”_

_“Yes?!"_

_"When I come home, I promise I'll sing my return to you! Like I've done before!”_

_"I'm holding you to that!" Thomas laughs despite his heart being in so much pain. "I love you so much!”_

_"I love you too!”_

_Little did they know that that would be the last thing they ever say to each other...for Alejandro was killed in a world of fighting, swords, injuries, corpses, and dragon fire._

* * *

Roman listened as his Father brokenly recalled the moments he had with his Papa. He watched as he struggled to talk about his Papa, his mate. He wasn’t lying when he said he inherited so much of his personality.

Suddenly things from his childhood started to make sense.

“Is…Is this why you limited my adventures when I was still the Prince?”

Thomas nodded tearfully. “I-I didn’t want anything bad happening to you…I didn’t want to lose my baby boy…I…I didn’t, _don’t_ , want to lose the one thing I have left of my mate…”

Understanding came to Roman as he heard his Father explain that. He used to be so angry whenever Thomas wouldn’t let him explore the outside parts of Alexandros. He didn’t make things better when he had Logan watch over him in case he decided to rebel. Fortunately, Patton was on hand during those situations.

“Father,” Roman says gently as he walks over to him. He held Thomas’ hands in his own. “It’ll be different this time. I’m a strong fighter and a great swordsman, not to mention I’ve fought Dragon-Witches before. This won’t be anything new to me.”

Thomas looked at Roman and sniffled. “Roman, Papa said the exact same thing to me and look what happened. You don’t know if battles are going to end with you being victorious or defeated.”

“Father—”

“Why are you going, Roman?” Thomas asks tearfully. “Why is my love, _Virgil’s love_ , not enough for you to stay?”

Roman shook his head sadly, a sad smile appearing on his face. Thomas whimpered as it looks as though he was staring Alejandro all those years ago. “It’s just like Papa, it’s that love I have for all of you that makes me want to fight. I want to be a hero, not just to my people, but to you as well.”

“Oh, Ro.” Thomas smiled sadly. “You are a hero to me though.”

“I don’t feel that way sometimes.” The alpha admits. “All I want to do is be a good King to the people, a good husband to Virgil, and hopefully, a good father to my pup.”

“But you are, you will be…is that why you want to fight the Dragon-Witch? So you have something to prove?”

Roman shrugged a little. “Maybe? But I also want to be a strong leader and show the General that I’m capable of commanding our forces to victory. Like Papa, I want to protect. And if I die…then I died doing something that ensure the ones I love are safe.”

“Roman…”

“Please, Father. Let me do this. Let me go out there and fight…please?”

Thomas sighed. A resigned smile appeared on his face, tears filled his eyes once more. “Then…I suppose I’ll say what I said to Papa: march forward and protect our kingdom.”

Roman looked at his Father hopefully. “You mean it?”

“Do I have a choice?” Thomas chuckled sadly. “I can’t ask you to come home safely, but I will ask that you be careful out there, alright?”

“Yes, Father. Thank you so much.” Roman hugged Thomas tightly and the former King hugged him back just as tight. “I have to tell Virgil.”

“Just be honest with him, Roman. It’ll be hard for him, especially since he’s pregnant, but this isn't something someone can take lightly.”

“I know,” Roman sighed. “I just wish there was an easier method of approach.”

Thomas cooed. “It’s like a gauze bandage, Ro. Sometimes you just have to rip them off.”

Roman sighed again. “Thank you, Father. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

The long walk from his office to his and Virgil’s bedroom was the most conflicting walk he’s ever had in his life. While he’s grateful he received his Father’s permission to out on the battlefield, he was still worried about Virgil.

He adored his wife with all his heart and soul, but if he didn’t defeat the Dragon-Witch now, there’s a strong possibility she could kill him and their baby.

And that, is something that Roman will not stand for.

But also a possibility he’ll die, and his wife and child will suffer what he and his Father did when his Papa died all those years ago. And he doesn’t want Virgil to go through something like that.

Roman sighed. He was stuck at the fork in the road…but he already chose the path he was going to take.

When he got to the door of their bedroom, his hand hovered over the doorknob as did Virgil’s breathing technique.

In for _1…2…3…4_.

Hold for _1…2…3…4…5…6…7_.

And out for _1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8_.

Opening the door, he saw Virgil reclining on top of the balcony’s railing reading something he was quite concentrated on. The alpha smiled. He adored how beautiful his wife was: his violet hair was glowing in the sunlight, he had a calm and pensive look on his face, and his dress accented his baby bump perfectly.

Somehow the omega didn’t hear him coming in through the door, so he gently cleared his throat, which then got his attention. Virgil smiled.

“Hey, Ro.” he gently slid off the railing, being careful of the bump. “Back from the meeting?”

“Yes,” he nods. “How’re you feeling? ”

“Better than I was last week.” Even though Virgil was in his second trimester of pregnancy, he still had some bouts of sickness. He placed his book down on the bedside table and walked over to Roman, placing a gentle kiss to his husband’s lips. “What was the meeting about?”

And the moment of truth arrived. Bracing himself for the worse, Roman gently guided Virgil to sit down on the vanity stool. “Virgil…we need to talk…”

Seeing the alpha’s somber expression made Virgil worry. “Why? What is it?”

Roman gulped. “A Dragon-Witch is closing in on our borders.”

“Are you kidding me?” Virgil groaned in relief. “Don’t scare me like that. I know Dragon-Witches are dangerous knowing this Kingdom’s history, but I’m sure our military can—”

“Virgil,” Roman’s voice is soft, sincere, and sad. “I’m going to the front.”

The omega was convinced he didn’t hear Roman correctly. “W-What…?”

“I’m going to fight, Virgil…I…I’m going to be on the battlefield.”

Virgil felt his heart stopping and his chest tightening with foreboding. All he can do let a feeble ‘no’ slip out as he slaps a hand over his mouth, his body shaking with tears.

Roman continued, he gently loops his arms around Virgil and hugs him. “I’m going to the battlefield and fight. I’m going to protect our Kingdom, protect our people, protect you and our child.”

“No…nonono, Roman please…please don’t…W-Why can’t you protect us here? It’s dangerous out there!” Virgil doesn’t want his husband to go. He doesn’t want the innocent, adventurous man he married be exposed to a world full of violence and bloodshed.

He doesn’t want to Roman to be a faceless soldier that’s becomes a mindless zombie.

He doesn’t want to, _can’t_ , lose his husband.

He doesn’t want their baby to grow up without Roman around to watch them grow and be the next ruler of their Kingdom.

Being abused by Dorian, being on the streets as a feral Omega? He was able to survive all of that. But this? There was no way he would survive being in this world without his mate.

“I have to, Virgil. I can’t just stand here and watch her burn everything to the ground. You know this, I’m a skilled swordsman. I’ve had experience fighting.”

“Those are tourneys, Roman!” Virgil cries hysterically. “This is war! This is something you might not come back from!”

“And I know that.” The alpha tells him. “But I still need to be out there.”

“No you don’t!” Virgil is nearly screaming at this point. Tears are pouring down his face, ruining his makeup. Roman heart shatters at the sight of his wife so broken because of this. “You don’t have to be there…you…you promised me!”

Roman looked at him confused. “Promised you what, my love?”

“Y-You promised…w-we’d never be apart.” Virgil whimpers. “And f-for all times…y-you’d leave me never…”

It took Roman a minute before he realized what Virgil was quoting. The poem he sent to him when they were first courting. Roman smiled sadly and it made Virgil feel worse.

“Yes, I did say that.” Roman whispered, gently brushing his fingers through Virgil’s hair. “But I also said that I would be the warrior fighting for our love. Not only that, I would be the wall that shields you from danger. I’ll take all the pains, for to me, they are no stranger.”

For the longest time, Virgil didn’t say anything and it concerned Roman greatly.

Blood was pounding in his ears, his heart thudded in his chest, hands were shaking. He started crying harder as his chest grew tight, bile rising in his throat. Virgil doubled over and let out a loud, harsh breath as if he was gasping for air.

Roman began panicking because it was dangerous for Virgil to have anxiety attacks while pregnant. In case it happened, Emile wanted him to be brought to the medical wing immediately, but Roman wanted to try and calm him down.

He quickly gathered his wife in his arms, rocking him in a firm yet gentle embrace and releasing a strong, calming scent. “Virgil, listen to me. You need to be calm right now. Having an anxiety attack is bad for the baby. Please try and stay calm. Everything will be okay.”

Virgil clings to Roman tightly, fingers gripping the back of his husband’s jacket, nose pressed into his scent glands and he just smells the strong earthiness of Roman. He doesn’t want to lose these feelings.

Because he doesn’t know if it’ll be the last time he’ll ever be with Roman.

“C-Can’t…c-can’t l-lose you…!” Virgil gasps harshly, tears and snot rolling down his face. He’s staining Roman’s jacket but the alpha really doesn’t care. “W-What if y-you die?!

“That’s not going to happen, Virgil.” Roman reassured firmly, though there was a little hesitation in it his voice. “I’m going to be okay.”

“Y-You d-don’t know that…!” the omega cries. “ I-I need you, o-our _baby_ needs you! I-I don’t want us to lose you…!”

“And you won’t lose me. Ever. ” Roman says immediately. He moves away so he can be face-to-face with Virgil, pressing a gentle kiss to his hand. He looks strong, determined— every inch of a true King he is. “I promise, Virgil.”

Virgil stares at him for a few moments, needing to read the false truth in his eyes. Roman meets his gaze steadily, and it’s there— everything Virgil wants to see, everything he hopes, and it just makes the omega feel like he’s dying.

With Roman still squeezing his hands, Virgil buries his face in his arms and whimpers. His lungs feel like they’re drowning in water, and his vision blurs like it’s viewed through a fish-eyed lens.

“Darling, please breath. You’ll faint if you don’t and that’s also not good for the baby. Remember your technique? In for four, hold for seven out for eight? Can you do that for me?” Roman helps him through his technique and he can hear Virgil’s breathing slow down. “That’s it, sweetheart. There you go.”

As Virgil’s breathing slows, his heart slowly stops pounding hardly, he hears a second heartbeat. One that’s strong and steady, beating in a low, gentler counterpoint in comparison to his own still-erratic thudding.

“P-Please don’t go…” he whispers. The omega barely recognizes his own voice as it was sore and slightly wavering. “Please don’t leave us…”

“…I’m so sorry, Virgil…”

He doesn’t want to leave behind the love of his life and their unborn child. He doesn’t want to be burned in dragon fire like his Papa was before him.

But he has to. Because he wants to be the true King his people need.

Though he knows that could end in the blink of an eye.

As he cuddles the calming omega, feeling their baby move through Virgil’s dress, Roman feels the tears finally leaving his eyes as he silently cries.

Now he know what his Father went through.

* * *

Soon their final meeting had arrived.

Roman is about to go on the battlefield and fight a Dragon-Witch.

He's about to die.

He's about to disappear from Thomas and Virgil's lives. And there's nothing they can do about it.

They all were standing outside of the Palace gates, giving Roman their final farewells before he left. Patton was the first to hug him, tearfully telling him to be careful and to think of them as often as he could; Logan told him to be responsible leader and not to make extreme battle plans that would result in failure; Thomas hugged his baby boy tightly and whispered that he be safe and know that he loves him with all his heart.

Finally, it was Virgil's turn to say goodbye to his husband.

He thought Roman looked incredibly chivalrous in his armor, which was white with silver chest and shoulder plates, along with silver gauntlets. A red cape was hanging over his shoulders as a replacement to his traditional red sash.

Virgil thought this was the most handsome and regal he's seen his husband. And it was a fitting irony in case this would be the last time he saw him.

When he noticed that Roman had a harden, yet slightly vulnerable look on his face, the omega cooed and gently brushed some of his falling hair away from his eyes. The action made the alpha smile softly, which then made Virgil smile in return.

"I don't want you to leave." he whispered, gently moving his hand to caress Roman's cheek. Sadness and longing appeared in his eyes.

Roman shook his head dejectedly. "I don't either, Virgil...but I don't wish to discuss that. Right now, I only wish to look at you." he smiled reassuringly and placed his hand on the one resting on his cheek; rubbing his thumb across it.

Virgil looked beautiful. The dress he was wearing was a dark shade of purple that slowly faded into the lighter shade of purple he always wore. It accented his baby bump beautifully. His makeup was sharp and clean, although it might be ruined here shortly with tears, his silver eyes popped and his face was glowing.

He looked like how he did when Roman first met him.

He took Roman's breath away.

"When all of this is over, you'll have loads of time to look at me." Virgil sighed to himself, almost bitterly as he looked away from his husband. "I'm only afraid that years from now, you're gonna start growing tired of seeing me everyday." He felt himself being pulled closer to Roman, his baby bump wasn't huge, but it was still a little bit of a blocker.

"Do not speak of yourself that way, my love. I will always find you the most beautiful sight I'll ever see in my life." he smiled lovingly at him. "But you're right. When I come back, we'll have the rest of lives ahead of us. All the more time for me to look at you."

Virgil felt tears coming to his eyes. _Damn hormones_ , he thought. But Roman was also the most romantic person he knew and he adored him for it.

Behind them Thomas was also crying. Tears silently poured down his face as he watched his son and son-in-law, visualizing them to be himself and Alejandro just before he died.

"I know that this may seem like something that'll take forever, but I promise that it won't."

Suddenly, someone called to him: the General of their army. "Your Majesty."

Roman sighed and made a noise of acknowledgement to them. He knew the moment had finally come. "I must go now." He wiped a stray tear that escaped from Virgil's shining eyes. He pulled him in for a passionate kiss and held him as tightly as he could.

Virgil responded with an equally tight embrace.

The alpha didn't want to leave him, but he didn't have a choice. He trailed kisses in his hair, on his cheek, and down his neck and shoulder all the way to his bond mark. He also smelled his scent gland, just in case he'd never see him again. "Wait for me, my love." He waited until he felt the omega nod in reply before addressing everyone, "I swear to you all that I will return to you very soon. Father...Logan...Patton... _mi reina_..." He placed a hand on Virgil's stomach. "And our baby."

"Please promise me you'll be home for the birth." Virgil asked, tearfully.

"Don't worry, my love. I'll be home before then." Roman smiled as he felt their child under the fabrics of his wife's dress. He knelt down and placed a gentle kiss on the bump and whispered, almost as if he was just talking to the baby, "It's alright, little one. Papa will only be gone a short while, but I won't be long. I promise you. So be good for Mama and stay in there until then, okay? And when I return, we'll be a complete family."

Virgil felt tears run down his face as he carded his fingers through Roman's hair. "A complete family..." he whispered.

Roman nodded, kissing his wife once before climbing onto his horse. He gazed sadly at his heart-broken wife and father before clicking the reins and riding away with the Royal Army.

Virgil wanted to run after him, but he found himself in the arms of his father-in-law. They held each other and watched Roman until he was completely gone from their sight.

For the longest time they said nothing, only silent choked breaths and quiet sobs escaped their lips as they both gave prayers for Roman.

' _Alejandro...please watch over our baby. Protect his sword and shield in battle._ '

' _Let my love guide him to victory_.'

' _Please return to my arms soon_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you did, and I'll try and get the next chapter posted soon! If you wish to read this on Tumblr instead, my username is @asoftervirge!
> 
> Next chapter: A special surprise. :)
> 
> Also please send me more baby names! Spanish ones specifically!


	10. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He kept his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is a pretty good coping mechanism, let me tell you. It's been a stressful week, but I'm really glad I'm still getting this chapter out for you guys to read. xx Also the song that's used is "I'm Coming Home" sung by Elvis Presley in the movie Kissin' Cousins (1964), I just altered some of the lyrics so they could make sense for the scenario.
> 
> This chapter starts of semi-angsty then gets FEELS, then it gets smutty towards the end, so there are tags that people need to watch out for. As I've mentioned before: **Read at your own pleasures, but take care of yourself please.**

Since Roman was gone things have been...difficult to say the very least.

Both Thomas and Virgil were on edge, asking, _pleading_ , for any information they can get their hands on about Roman. It brought them comfort whenever they received letters from the Alpha, but that comfort went away when he didn't tell them anything about the front or injuries he might've acquired.

Poor Virgil was dealing with this horribly.

As he was slowly growing into his third trimester of pregnancy, he needed to be completely stress free as he didn't want to set off early labor.

Everyone kept their eyes on him during the day, and guards were placed near his room during the night. But even with all the extra security, Virgil was still a wreck of emotions.

He rarely got sleep, which was leaving him incredibly fatigued to join council meetings (Thomas took over in these instances). Whenever he did, it would be short-lived as he would get nightmares of his dear husband dying. He barely kept down any foods or liquids, as he would throw up whatever the cooks were giving him. Also, he could barely function without smelling Roman's scent or hearing his voice.

Overall, his anxiety had increased and it was worrying everybody, especially Emile.

The healer was forced to keep the omega in the medical wing for about a month or so, trying to keep him in a stressed-free environment not just for himself but for the baby. It was hard as Logan had to drag the omega there, who was screaming and crying for his Alpha.

"I know, Virgil, I know." the logical beta would soothe. "But you have to stay in the medical wing until we can be assured that you won't trigger early labor. Please don’t worry, everything’ll be alright.”

Patton stayed and assisted Emile in taking care of Virgil, the moral beta was beneficial in the omega getting much needed rest and even getting food/liquids in his stomach. Sometimes, he would still be plagued with nightmares, so Patton and Emile would gather Virgil in their arms, kiss his face and hair soothingly and whisper lullabies to him to try and go back to sleep.

Whenever that didn't work, they would have Thomas come in and hold out a piece of Roman's clothing, be that his jackets or tank tops and press them against the omega's nose, letting him sniff them. Seeing the former King's face, which was identical to Roman, and smelling his alpha’s scent would lull him back to sleep.

Slowly, things were getting better for Virgil and it looked as though some form of peace was finally being brought to Alexandros...that is until they stopped receiving Roman's letters. And the process started all over again.

Needless to say, all of them (even Patton) secretly wanted to kill Roman for agreeing to leave.

* * *

Thomas collapsed into bed, letting out a blissful noise as his face hit the pillow.

It was a strenuous week for everyone.

Ever since Roman stopped sending letters, Virgil started to feel sick and restless again. By some miracle though, it wasn’t as bad the second time around. It relived them so much that Emile agreed to allow him to sleep in Roman's bedroom, but he still wanted night guards to keep watch in case something happened.

The former King won’t lie and say that he was starting to act the same way.

He remembered how he was when his husband died.

After, and even before Alejandro’s funeral, Thomas was a living wreck. Patton and Logan said he was just like Virgil nearly 20 years ago.

Suffering constant nightmares, deliberately not eating, skipping on council meetings, lying in bed crying his heart out, and worse, being ignorant of Roman when he was just a newborn.

During that time, he vowed that he would never mate again.

It shatters Thomas’ heart to think about how cruel he was, not just to his friends, but to his son, who was so young and innocent at the time. Yet somehow he couldn’t be a father to him.

Fortunately, Logan, Patton, Joan, Talyn, Valerie, and Emile all knew Thomas what experiencing grief, but there was an added element to it: depression. It made the former King glad to know that there was something else alongside his grieving.

Being on the path to healing and recovery wasn’t an easy one to take, but Thomas had an incredible support system behind him.

He smiled when he remembered holding Roman for the first time after the funeral. He cried, but not of anger or loss, but happiness at being able to look into his pup’s eyes and not feel a sharp stabbing in his heart.

From that moment on he promised that he would be better for Roman. For Alejandro.

Thomas’ smile turned into a frown. He didn’t want what happened to him and Roman happen to Virgil and his pup.

But if what they say how history having a doomed fate of repeating itself…he shook his head, not wanting to think about that right now.

Right now, he just wanted to sleep, which is exactly what he did.

* * *

Thomas didn't know what time it was when he woke up. All he knew was that he started to hear the gentle strums of a guitar and a quite voice singing.

" _Well it's so very hard to have_  
_To leave the ones you love_  
_And you get more lonely  
__With each passing day_ "

He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes as he continued to listen.

" _It's so lonely just sitting_  
_And dreaming of  
__The ones a thousand miles away_ "

Thomas felt like he was starting to hallucinate. It wouldn't be the first time he imagined Alejandro being alive and singing his returns from the balcony like he promised.

But...that wasn't Alejandro's voice...

" _Yes, it's still lonely having_  
_Just his letters with me_ _  
__And I know I just can't stand it anymore_ "

Startling awake, Thomas lept out of bed and ran to the balcony. Leaning over the railing, he let out a gasp and slapped a hand over his mouth as he looked down at who was the one singing...

_Roman._

" _I'm gonna leave right now_  
_and go back where I ought to be_ _  
__Goin' home to the ones that I adore_ "

He couldn't really get a proper look at his son from the distance he was at, but he doesn't care about that right now.

Roman was _home_. His son was _home_.

" _Well it's so very hard to have_  
_To leave the ones you love_  
_And you get more lonely_  
_With each passing day_  
_It's so lonely just sitting_  
_And dreaming of_ _  
__The ones a thousand miles away_ "

Thomas hadn't done this since he was a child, but he was still agile to climb down the balcony. He slowly made his way towards Roman, just in case this really was a hallucination he was having.

" _Well, every time I read_  
_his sweet voice on the page_  
_Then I know I just can't stand it another day_  
_I'm gonna send a final letter  
__And tell him that I'm coming home and stay_ "

Roman looked up from the guitar and smiled gently at his Father, exhaustion and relief were in his eyes. Thomas began crying.

This was real. _Roman's home_.

" _Send a letter and say I'm comin' home and stay  
__Send a letter and say I'm comin' home and stay._ "

 Roman stopped strumming his guitar and let out a quiet sigh. "Greetings, Father. I hope you didn't mind my little—” He was cut off when his father tackled him in a fierce hug. He winced silently at the bone-crushing embrace, but Thomas didn’t say anything about it.

“You’re home.” Thomas sobbed as he kisses Roman’s cheek, his nose pressed in his son’s hair. “Oh Gods, you’re _home_.” His tears doubled as he clawed at his son’s back, no wanting to let him go.

He let the guitar fall onto the soft grass with a thud as he wrapped his arms around his father’s waist, squeezing tightly. Roman chuckled when he felt the kisses and wetness of tears. “I’m home, Father…I promised I’d come home.”

“And you did,” Thomas laughed in his ear. It was happy-sounding. “You came home.” He pulled away from the hug a little bit. He sniffled as he kept his gaze down and away from his son.

Roman sighed. “Father, I’m—”

_Slap!_

Roman recoiled back as he held onto his left cheek which was in searing pain. He yelped and glared at his father, only to falter when he saw the one Thomas was giving him. “F-Father!”

“That?” Thomas grits. “Was for worrying me.”

_Slap!_

Another struck hit Roman, this time, it was on his right cheek. His hand quickly flew from one cheek to the other as he grits in pain.

“That? Was for putting Virgil through so much.”

_Slap!_

Roman stumbled and fell to the grass as the third slap struck him on his left cheek for the second time. He winced in pain from the fall, but again, Thomas ignored it.

“And that? Was for you not sending us anymore letters.”

“O-Ow! Father, I’m sorry! I-I didn’t mean to scare you I—” He was cut off once again when Thomas gave him another bone-crushing hug. He winced once again, but again, Thomas didn’t seem to notice. The former king buried his face in Roman’s shoulder.

“D-Don’t…don’t _ever_ do that again. You hear me?…God, Roman, I missed you. I missed you so much! I-I thought I lost you like I lost Papa! You’re _never_ leaving, never again—!” Thomas broke down again, but there was a certain hitch in his sobs. Roman soon realized that he was laughing. Happy laughing.

Roman’s lips curved upwards in a smile and he hugged his father again, just as tightly as before. “I’m sorry, Father. I won’t make that mistake again.” Then he whispered, “Though I must ask you to let go…you’re hurting my ribs.”

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry!” Thomas managed to make himself let go and draw back so he can properly inspect Roman’s face. Sure enough, the alpha was covered in cuts and bruises. “Oh Ro..what happened?”

“Some things that I don’t want to mention tonight.” Roman cringed slightly. He didn’t want to tell his father about some certain incidents that happened while on the front. He can go to either Logan or Emile for treatments in the morning. “Sorry…”

“No, no. It’s alright, it’s—” Thomas broke off and cupped Roman’s face between his hands, staring at him with soft, tear-filled eyes. “You’re _home_ now. That’s all that matters to me.” he choked, grinning gently. And it was that grin that finally broke Roman.

The alpha starting crying as he pressed his nose against Thomas’ neck, smelling the scent that brought him so much comfort as a young child. For days and nights he missed certain things: Patton’s hugs, Logan’s talks of random facts, Virgil’s _everything_ , and his father’s comfort.

All of those things equated to home in Roman’s eyes.

He thought he would never experience those things again.

But here he is, in the arms of one of the two people he desperately wanted to see.

Speaking of the other one, “Y-You said V-Virgil was going through a lot…w-what happened?” Roman sniffed as he looked at his father in concern. Thomas sighed.

“He hated you being away, more than I did. His anxiety has gotten worse over the past few months.”

“Was he not able to sleep?”

“Sleep, eat, anything really.” Thomas tells him. “It was a group effort just to try and get him to believe that you would be fine. Emile even had him on bedrest in the medical wing during that time.”

A said noise came from Roman. He didn’t mean to put his darling wife through so much pain and torment. Fortunately, he was here to make amends for what he’s done. “Is he still in the medical wing?”

“No, fortunately. He’s asleep in your beds, probably on your side too.” Roman chuckled, that’s a cute image for him to think about. “My advice? I wouldn’t wait until morning to see him.”

Roman nodded. “I’ll see him now.” Just before he was about to scale up the balcony, he heard his father call his name. He slowly turned toward him, seeing a bright smile on his face.

“It’s good to have you home, Roman.”

“It’s good to be home, Father.” Roman tells him genuinely.

With that said, he carefully climbed up the balcony, took his armor off, and briskly, but quietly, made his way towards his and Virgil’s bedroom.

* * *

Roman remembers two different feelings whenever he walks towards his and Virgil’s bedroom: anticipation before their first mating, and dread before he left to fight the Dragon-Witch.

Now he’s feeling excitement. Excitement at seeing his wife again, being able to sleep in his soft comfortable bed, and getting to possibly still feel his baby in Virgil’s stomach.

When he got closer to his chambers, he noticed there were night guards standing by the door. _They must be on alert in case anything happened to Virgil_ , Roman thinks. The guards soon heard his footsteps and bowed respectfully. He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“I thank you gentlemen for watching Virgil in my absence. I trust that Emile was the one who put you on guard?” When they nodded, he continued. “I will send my thanks to him in the morning. Right now, I wish to be with my wife. Therefore, I’m dismissing you from your posts.”

The guards nodded again, quietly mumbling their thanks before leaving. Once they were gone, Roman quietly opened the door and his breath was caught in his throat at the sight of Virgil sleeping.

His father was right about him sleeping on his side of the bed. The omega was hugging one of his pillows tightly, one of his tank tops and both of his jackets were bundled up against his face in a makeshift nest.

The bedding was bundled up against Virgil’s feet, as Roman knew he can get warm easily. The nightdress he wore was beautiful. It started as onyx, then it faded to his traditional purple in the middle, finally it was a dark blue at the bottom.

Carefully, Roman shuffled towards the bed and curled up against Virgil, wrapping an arm around his chest and pressing his nose against his neck. He let out a quiet groan. He had nearly forgotten how sweet his wife smelt. Gently, and very sweetly, he started to place kissed all over Virgil’s neck and shoulders as a means of waking him up.

Sure enough, the omega started to stir. He groaned, snuggling closer to the pillow as he breathed in Roman’s scent. Funny…he didn’t remember it being that strong and personal when he went to bed…

 _Wait a minute_ …

Virgil’s eyes snapped open, heart freezing for a mere second before it began to pound against his chest. Carefully he turned around and was greeted with—

Roman was looked down at him with a gentle smile. “Hello, my love.” he whispered.

The omega didn’t, _couldn’t_ , say anything except for pressing his lips against Roman’s in a searing kiss. As he did so, Roman felt a renewed strength surge into his muscles. The aches and pains from battle faded completely as a wave of pure joy washed through him.

Feeling how Virgil wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck and clung to him tightly, and feeling the way his lips were moving fervently against his own made Roman smile. The alpha kissed back just as passionately, feeling their shared joy and it made him feel like he was breathing again.

“Roman,” Virgil whispered when they broke away, peppering Roman’s face with multiple kisses. “Oh Gods, you’re home!”

“Virgil, Virgil, Virgil.” Roman murmured, pressing his head against his wife’s shoulder. “It’s okay, darling…Oh, my sweet omega, _mi reina_ , _mi corazon_ , I’ve got you.” Virgil felt him start to rub his back as he pressed more kisses to his neck. “I’m here now.”

The omega sobbed, his face was buried in the juncture of Roman’s neck and shoulder. Smelling his scent again brought more tears to his eyes. He tightened his grip and managed to ask brokenly, “W-Why did you stop s-sending letters?”

“My body is in pain and my heart aches, so I wanted to surprise you by coming home.” Roman explains. “I’m so sorry for making you worry like that. It was wrong of me.” He cupped Virgil’s face and wiped the tears away. “I’ve missed you. I’ve missed you both so much.”

Virgil burrowed closer, as best as his pregnancy would allow him. “W-We missed you too…I-Is the Dragon-Witch…?”

“Defeated. It wasn’t easy, but I managed to spear her heart in the midst of a battle. Fortunately, we didn’t lose as many casualties like we predicted we would.”

Though that made Virgil happy to know their army still remained in tact, he let out a sad whimper as he looked at Roman’s face. “B-But your hurt.”

“I’m fine, my love.” Roman assured. “It’s only bruises and some scars. Nothing too serious like burns or broken bones. I promise.” He released a calming scent as he whispered, “May I see those beautiful eyes of yours? I’ve missed them so.”

Virgil giggled as he obliged. As soon as he met Roman’s gaze, he felt happiness bloom inside him. His husband was looking at him with a warm smile, reddish-brown eyes shining with tears.

“ _Te amo tanto, mi reina._ ” he whispered lovingly, sweeping him in for another long, passionate kiss. When then finally drew away again, it was only far enough to say, “My love…every night, I yearned for home. I dreamed of you whenever I slept— gazing upon your gorgeous face once more.”

Virgil’s heart flipped in his chest, cheeks flushed bright red. He nuzzled Roman’s scent glands, he smelt of smoke and scorched earth. It was a different smell, but he was slowly becoming intoxicated by it. He pressed another searing kiss to Roman’s lips. “M-Missed you, Ro…s- _sooo_ much…”

Roman smirked. He leaves two…three…four kisses into Virgil’s neck before fastening his mouth on Virgil’s bond mark, worrying it slightly with his teeth. “I missed you too, my little Omega.” he cooed. “You must’ve been so lonely without me.”

“S-So lonely…” the omega whimpered. Tears came to his eyes as he feels his breath slowly growing shallow, squirming slightly as he feels slick coating his thighs. “A-Alpha…”

“Yes, my Omega?”

Virgil whined and kissed Roman again, more heated than before. “Want you…” he gasps in-between kisses, moaning lowly when Roman slipped his tongue in his mouth. “W-Want knot badly…!”

“Are you sure it’s safe?” Roman asked, being mindful of the baby. Virgil nodded vigorously.

“E-Emile said…k-knotting good f-for helping labor…”

Roman’s smirk grew. “Well then. Let me take care of you, sweet Omega.” Even though he was tired and wanted to sleep, he would happily cater to his wife’s needs when desired. He lies Virgil down and gets a closer look at the sparkles shining on the dress.

His wife looked like the starry skies he gazed upon while on the front.

Beautiful and mystifying.

The alpha slides down near the foot of their bed as Virgil slightly sits up, letting Roman touch and scent him all he wants. He moves his nest so it was closer to him. Roman caresses Virgil’s arms and torso as he gently lifts the ends of the dress up.

Virgil shivers a bit, partially bare to Roman’s eyes. He kneads the comforter and tries not to look at either his belly or his legs.

“You don’t appreciate yourself as much as I do, my dear. It’s only fair.” his husband tells him in mock sternness, fingers playing with the hem of the dress. Virgil rolls his eyes fondly. “You’re beautiful.” he says in a matter-of-fact way as he brushes his lips against his wife’s body.

“S-So are you,” Virgil says smiling awkwardly. That line never fails to make him blush.

Roman smiles brightly, nuzzling his cheek against Virgil’s stomach. “I’m so lucky.” he says dreamily.

“Lucky that I’m not as snarky because of how sleepy I am?” Virgil asks, a half-twist in his lips.

Roman draws back, bright expression gone. Instead, there’s something so impossibly tender there, something so soft— Virgil looks away at his hand, despite his fingers having grown bigger because of pregnancy, his golden ring was still there.

“I’m lucky to have you Virgil,” he says quietly, firmly. “an incredible, strong, gorgeous—”

Virgil reddens at every word, and Roman grins before pressing his advantages. “—lovely, sexy, passionate—”

“Okay, okay!” the omega whines and shoves his palms to his eyes.

Satisfied, Roman stops and lowers his face again, this time, to nose at the space between Virgil’s thighs. Slick was coating his nose and lips, but he doesn’t care. “May I?” he asks, as if Virgil would ever deny him anything, as if Virgil could ever turn him away.

Virgil swallows and parts his legs wider, letting the smell of his arousal waft strongly. “P-Please Alpha…” he commands, a little shakily.

The alpha’s eyes darken and Virgil feels him purring, then he feels the familiar shock of a wet tongue against his hole. “ _Ah!_ ”

He can’t look down since his view would be obscured, but he can definitely feel the wet warmth of Roman’s mouth. Virgil groans and does his best to move his hips even with the added weight of a pup, melting downward. “A-Alpha…” he says breathlessly. “A-Alpha, y-yes…!” He cries out as Roman’s tongue continues to work magic.

Roman hums contently, the vibrations scattering all coherent thoughts.

Virgil rocks forward gently, moving in time with Roman’s tongue. “M-More…!” he pants.

The alpha pulls out, causing the omega to whine. His whine turns to a silent scream when he feels him tracing at his entrance, a move that runs through Virgil’s spine like a shockwave. “A-Alpha, _please_ …!”

“Patience, _mi amor_.” Roman coos, smiling into his wife’s thighs. He laps up the slick that trails down Virgil’s thigh, sending shivers of pleasure through the omega. He then licks Virgil’s slick hole in broad, even motions.

Virgil lets out a low, unbroken whine— his hole feels so good and he feel so warm, wrapping in the scent of Roman’s arousal. He loves having this man as a husband.

Roman sucks several more kisses onto Virgil’s hole, darting the tip of his tongue into him in between every kiss. He continues his unhurried licks, also pausing every time Virgil so much as twitches too much. Finally, the omega prods his side gently with one foot.

“M-More.” he says quietly.

“Yes, _mi reina_.” Roman chuckles as he nips the inside of Virgil’s thigh gently.

Virgil bends his knees so his toes curl into the comforter, clenching and unclenching slowly as he feels his husband lap at the dripping slick again. He shrieks when he suddenly feels Roman push his entire tongue in, thrusting deeply inside his hole.

“O-Oh…!” the omega sobs, clutching at the bedding. His nails were creating small tears in the sheets, but he’s too blissed out too care. “Y-Yes…! _Yesyesyes_ …!!”

Roman clutches at the base of Virgil’s thighs, giving him the filthiest of kisses by sucking at his rim and delving his tongue in deeper. Virgil feels his slick running onto Roman’s nose and mouth as he continues eating him out.

He writhes his hips in Roman’s grasp, both towards and away his husband’s unmerciful tongue, scream and cries— and then suddenly, Roman pops his mouth off. His swollen lips glazed with his wife’s slick, and because he’s a horrible person, lick his lips in an exaggerated leer.

As Virgil takes deep breaths, chest heaving up and down and sweat dripping from his brow, he tries to look unimpressed. However he only looks fond.

Roman smiles teasingly in response, shuffling his way up a little, straddling one of Virgil’s legs. “Are you alright?” he asks as he lifts the omega’s left leg, a concerned look on his face.

Virgil can’t help but give him a dirty look. Roman smiles helplessly and rubs his cheek against his wife’s ankle. “I love you, dear.” he says and proceeds to guide himself into Virgil’s warmth, unrelenting even as his wife quakes and shivers around him.

The omega tosses his head back as Roman slots himself entirely inside, the girth of his husband’s cock pressing firmly against all the spots that make Virgil see stars. “A-Alpha…!” he whines. “P-Please just—”

Roman rolls his hips, cutting Virgil off. “Whatever my queen desires.” he murmurs as and began to rock back and forth, pumping into his wife deep and slow.

Virgil mewls, inner walls pulsing and clenching. Gods, this feels unbelievable. He can feel his slick dripping out of him, staining the sheets and easing the way for Roman’s cock. With every thrust, he can feel his senses slipping away farther and farther.

“Look at you, _hermoso_.” Roman growls, thrusting a little faster. “Full of your Alpha’s seed and cock, yet you still desire more.”

The omega flushes even redder at that. He moans and shifts his hips down to try and take Roman in deeper. The alpha growls in approval.

“You’re so lovely, my Omega.” Roman moans.

Virgil feels another kiss on his stomach before the rhythm of Roman’s thrust pick up speed. He hits the omega’s sweet spot, sending tears to the corner of Virgil’s eyes from just how good it feels. He gives short, choked-off screams every time until all he can think of his how full he is.

How deep his husband’s cock feels inside, how he can keep them safe cradled inside his body, both their pup and his mate—

The omega shrieks as he comes, pulsing around Roman. His eyes fly open as more tears gather. Through the white dots fading from his vision, he can still he and feel Roman’s motions. Virgil lets out a broken scream as his hips twitch fruitlessly as the alpha continues rolling into him.

But then the alpha stops and pulls out, sending an uncomfortable rush of cool air across Virgil’s hole. He lays down on his side, silently requesting Virgil to do the same, which the omega does. He presses himself against his wife’s back before sliding back into Virgil’s hole one more.

Virgil groans as the slow roll of Roman’s hips begin to build up the heat in his abdomen before he feels his husband’s knot swell inside of him. He then feels Roman encase his arms around his stomach, giving soothing strokes to their pup (who remained surprisingly quiet).

Roman nuzzles his cheek and leaves kisses on his ear, whispering, “I love you so much.”

The omega smiles sleepily, his eyes closed. “I love you too…”

“Come now, my darling.” Roman mumbles. “Let’s sleep.”

It was a few moments of silence before Virgil smirks and says, “Lo and Pat are gonna be angry with us.” Roman laughed happily.

“Worth it.”

…

Sure enough, the very next morning, they were greeted by blushing servants, a cheeky Patton, and a very annoyed Logan. Roman and Virgil should feel sorry, but they’re not.

Who cares if they were a little loud the previous night? Roman’s home, and that was what they were celebrating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you did, and I'll try and get the next chapter posted soon! If you wish to read this on Tumblr instead, my username is @asoftervirge!
> 
> Last chance to send me Spanish baby names! :)
> 
> We are now 2 chapters away from finishing this fic! Thank you to everyone who’s liked, reblogged, commented, kudos, everything. It’s meant a lot to me so far and I can’t wait for you guys to see this final two chapters. Logicality sequel will be coming soon! :) Also, keep an eye out for something special at the end of this month and going into October for Halloween. I hope you guys will be enjoying it when it's posted! Don't worry, I'll still finish A Royal Bond on time. lol


	11. Continued Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of a new heir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The second to last chapter of A Royal Bond! While this is the birth chapter, I tried not to make it too graphic for people, as this is something that can make people uncomfortable. I don't blame you. lol If it is too graphic, here's my final warning: **Read at your own pleasures, but take care of yourself please.**
> 
> Next week will be the final chapter...I'M NOT CRYING YOU'RE CRYING!!!! TT____TT Be prepared to see a special message at the start and end for everyone. Again, a Logicality sequel will be in November, and a Thomas/OMC prequel in 2019. I'm not completely done with this verse. :) But first, let me get through Halloween. lol
> 
> With that, let's have a baby or...Roman & Virgil have a baby!

Now that Virgil was close to his due date, the Kingdom was on high alert again. Alexandros was brimming with excitement about the upcoming birth of the next prince or princess of the Kingdom. Roman was a surprise blessing for them and they wanted another blessing to becoming their next ruler.

Logan assisted Emile in getting the medical wing ready just in case Virgil goes into labor; creating elixirs, preparing birth documents, and sterilizing any equipment that may be used.

Patton helped in his own way: changing the bedding, getting clean towels, sewing baby blankets and booties, hanging up Virgil’s gown. The little things that are also important.

Since Roman came home, Virgil hasn’t let the alpha out of his sight. He always attaches himself at his husband’s hip, always wanting to know what goes on at council meetings, even going as far as to have messages directed to Roman be relayed to him.

Anywhere Roman went, the omega followed.

While most Alphas would find that annoying, Roman found it adorable. He also feels as though he deserves some form of punishment for leaving Virgil like that. If being followed by his wife was that punishment, it was a good one in his eyes.

During this time, he realized how much prettier Virgil’s gotten. His pale skin had a glow to it, his face somehow looks fuller than before, and his scent was sweeter. Emile said that that was both a symptom of pregnancy, and possibly the developing scent of the baby too.

It didn’t matter which one it was to Roman, it made his wife more beautiful than ever.

To Virgil, while flattering, finds it a bit much. For Roman has to go to a council meeting this morning, and all his saying is, “Mhm…perhaps I’ll attend this meeting later,” as he buries his face in the omega’s neck.

Giggling, the omega started nudging his husband off the bed until he full-on kicks him out. Now Roman is lying on the ground next to the bed, holding onto Virgil’s ankle, pretending that he’s drowning.

“My beautiful wife…doesn’t love me anymore!” he moans exaggerated. “I am the most unfortunate man in this Kingdom— I can feel myself dying…dying from a broken heart! Never to see my pup into this cruel world! Virgil, my love, please arrange for my funeral…tell Father to play my favorite song accompanied by traveling, fire-breathing acrobats—”

“Oh for the love of the Gods!” Virgil laughs, shaking free and then peering over the edge of the bed. He rolled his eyes at his husband’s sad, puppy-dog stare and kissed him. “We’re still gonna be here when you get back, don’t worry.”

“But I don’t want to go!” Roman whines, laying his head on Virgil’s bump, letting out a tiny smile when he felt the baby moving. “I wanna stay here with you!”

“Logan’s gonna be upset with you.” Virgil reasons.

“When isn’t he?” Roman rolls his eyes.

Virgil sighs. He knows that Roman should go, but at that same time, he wants him to stay here in bed. Roman noticed the change in his scent, and worry radiating from the omega. He looked up at him.

“Everything alright, Virgil?”

The omega nods. “Yeah, I’m just feeling…”

“Anxious?”

“Antsy, more like it.” he says, gently cradling his bump. “Any day now we’re going to be _parents_.”

Roman hums as he places his hand atop Virgil’s. “But we’re ready for this, aren’t we?”

“We are. I know you’ll be a great Papa. You’re such loving person. They’ll adore you.”

“They’ll adore you too, Virgil.” Roman tells him. “You’re so fiercely protective of those you love.”

Virgil smiles as he kisses Roman. “I love you, Roman. And I’m…just really glad I’ve got this with you…I’d never let anyone else breed me. Only you.”

Roman smiled and kissed Virgil in return. “I love you too, Virgil. Our family’s going to have the best possible start, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Virgil smiles more. “We have an incredible kingdom with wonderful servants, a former king who we all adore, and two loyal and trustworthy advisers.”

“They’ll be born knowing they’re dearly loved. Just like you.”

“… Ro?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t go to that meeting.”

“But I thought you wanted me to go?” Roman smirked, climbing back on the bed.

“Changed my mind.” Virgil says. “Knot me instead?”

Roman’s smirk grew as he says, “As you wish, my dear,” before giving Virgil a searing kiss.

* * *

Sure enough Logan was in fact angry at Roman for skipping the meeting, but he knows how the Royal Couple want to be close to each other since it’s near the omega’s due date. So he decided to be nice and forgive his King. Just this once though.

Throughout the day, Virgil was having some back pains. He remembered what Emile said about having false labor contractions and how walking is the best thing to alleviate the pain.

Roman and Virgil decided to stroll around the Royal Gardens, reminiscing on their secret meeting here before they got married. They stood on the very bridge where Roman proposed and they shared their first kiss.

“Lovely day, isn’t it?” Roman asked as he looks out into the Gardens, seeing all the beautiful flowers that are in bloom. The sounds of birds chirping and the fountain water were the only noises amidst the silence.

Virgil made a noise of acknowledgement and rested his head against Roman’s shoulder.

“Having a peaceful walk with my wife and soon-to-be child? What could be better.”

“You sure are chipper today, Ro.” Virgil mumbles. Roman took note of the tone in the omega’s voice. He looked down at him in concern.

“Is there something else that’s bothering you, Virgil?” he asks, knowing their conversation earlier that morning. The omega shook his head, a little smile on his face though Roman didn’t quite believe it.

“Nah. It’s probably my nerves acting up again.”

“Remember our conversation earlier, Virge.” Roman tells him, pressing a kiss to his hair. “Everything will be alright. You’ll see.”

Virgil sighed. “I hope so…” He lets out a little wince.

“Still in pain?”

“Y-Yeah…j-just a little.” The omega nods. Roman wrapped an arm around his waist and started to lead Virgil off the bridge.

“Walking will help it some more.” Roman advises. “Want to head back to our room?”

The omega nodded and allowed his husband to help him walk back to the Palace, though the pains were slowly getting worse.

* * *

It happens when they walked back into the Palace.

They somehow ran into Logan, Patton, and Thomas on the way to their bedroom when Virgil yelps, a contraction hitting him with actual, searing pain now. It travels up his back and seems to vibrate through him and he curls around it, trying to remember to breathe, dimly aware of everyone frozen around him.

“Virgil!” Roman reached out for him, pressing his back against his chest as to keep him from falling.

“Are you alright, Virgil?”

“What happened, kiddo?”

“Give him a little space, guys.”

“I-It’s okay,” Virgil reassured, rubbing his stomach, getting his breath back. “J-Just fake contractions. B-Been getting them for a while, i-it’s not a big deal.”

Logan doesn’t look convinced at all. “Last I recall, false contractions don’t normally have you doubling over like that. Are you sure they’re not real?”

“I talked to Emile when I first had them,” Virgil says, ignoring that last question. They don’t always hurt like that, they’ve definitely never hurt that badly. He doesn’t want to believe he’s going into labor now. “R-Really, Logan, it’s okay. It’ll probably be a while before the next one."

Unfortunately for him, he tenses up again just a few minutes later, Roman’s hand is on his back when he does so. He tries to smother his groan by biting his lip but a whimper escapes anyway.

“You’re in labor, Virgil.” Logan announces causing everyone to look up at him, Virgil’s eyes are bleary with tears. “These ‘fake contractions’ seem to be coming closer together.”

“L-Lo…” He still feels like his breath is gone, like someone is wringing him out from the inside. A panicked scent fills the room. “I…I can’t be. T-the baby—”

“—Is coming, Virgil.” Logan soothes. “Whether you want it to happen or not.” He looks up at Thomas and nods his head. The former King nods in return.

“Alright. Logan, you and Emile have everything set up?”

“Correct.”

“G-Guys…”

“Then you go tell Emile that it’s time. Roman and I will help Virgil be there shortly. Patton? I need you to have Joan and Talyn tell the herald about the news. Let them know a formal announcement will be made afterwards.”

Logan and Patton nodded and quickly ran off to do their duties.

“Thomas, s-stop. The…the baby’s not coming.”

“Virgil, you heard Logan. These aren’t fake contractions anymore. But it’s going to be okay, you’ll see your baby soon.” Thomas tries to calm him down by releasing a pheromone.

“N-No it…” Virgil’s cut off by another contraction. He cries out and both Roman and Thomas grab his hands so he doesn’t collapse to his knees.

Logan was right, they’re coming too close together now.

The omega still shakes his head when he looks up at Thomas. A terrible fear bubbling up in him. His scent becoming stronger. “N-No…I-I don’t want to go.”

“You have to, Virgil.” Roman finally says gently. He too looks terrified. “It’ll be okay, darling. We’re gonna take you to the medical wing, Emile and Logan are going to help you, then our little prince or princess will be here.”

“N-No…I-I can’t do this.” Tears run down Virgil’s face as he looks at his husband. Hysteria is in his voice, high and reedy, shaking a lot.

“Virgil,” Roman says softly. He leans down and presses his forehead to Virgil’s, and then gives him a quick kiss with trembling lips. It makes Virgil want more, want to just keep kissing Roman and forget about having a baby. Roman breaks it fast and cups his wife’s face. A soothing pheromone fills the air. “Listen to us. It’s okay. We can do this, remember?”

“I-I’m not ready, I’m—”

“It’s okay to be scared,” Roman says before he can blurt it out in desperation. “I’m scared too. But I promise, we’re gonna be okay. We’re a team remember? We can do this.”

Virgil looks at his husband. His sweet, open face and his warm, reddish-brown eyes begging the omega to trust him.

And Virgil does. More than he thinks he’s ever trusted anyone.

Not just because it’s right, but because he loves him. And he wouldn’t promise that they’d be okay if he didn’t mean it.

“Okay,” Virgil breathes out. “Okay.”

Roman smiles and it makes Virgil feel better. “That’s my sweet Omega.”

“Can you walk?” Thomas asks. “You can lean against the wall if you need to rest.”

“I-I’ll be okay…”

Another contraction hits him on the way to the medical wing, stopping him in his tracks. Roman is right behind him, crowding up against his back, holding him through it. Thomas keeps his distance but remains close.

The alpha feels warm and strong. His heart is beating very fast, but his breath is steady and his scent his comforting. Virgil focuses on that and the regular rise and fall of his chest until he can move again.

His husband makes it so easy for him to be brave.

* * *

Emile came in one Logan and Patton got Virgil in his gown and settled in the bed. A bright smile was on the healer's face.

"Well it is lovely to see you today, Your Highness!" he tells the omega happily. "You know what would be even lovelier? If we saw your little puppy today."

Virgil nodded smiling a little, though he whimpered when another contraction hit. He squeezed Roman's hand tightly.

Once the contraction passed, Emile quickly checked him. Virgil winced as he did so, the healer murmured a quick apology before removing his fingers. His smile grew.

"Seems as though your prediction was correct, Logan. You're going to be ready to start pushing soon, Virgil. Now I hate to tell you this Your Majesty, but I'm afraid you need to leave."

Both Roman and Virgil's hearts stopped.

"W-What...?"

"Why do I have to leave?" Roman asked angrily as Logan started to shove him. "I have the right to stay here with Virgil!"

"You're only going to get in the way." Logan grits. He didn't want to have to fight the alpha like he did when Virgil's heat came. "We need to be able to do our work."

Roman looked at him in disbelief. "I'm only going to get in the way. Are you serious?!" he mocked, releasing a strong pheromone. Logan rolled his eyes. He was dealing with this again.

Virgil whimpered and Thomas and Patton quickly crowded around him so he could focus on their scents. Emile looked at the alpha with sympathy.

"I'm afraid Logan's right." he tells him. "Alphas in the delivery room will only cause distress to a laboring Omega. Not only that, it could possibly put the puppy under stress and we certainly don't want that. Please Your Majesty, don't make us force you."

“Emile—"

"Roman." Virgil calls from the bed. Roman looked down at him and his heart tore at the sight. His beautiful wife was shining with sweat, his purple hair was a mess, and he was clean of makeup. His eyes held fear, but they also showed a hidden strength. "Listen to him...I-I'll be okay..."

The alpha wanted to disagree, but seeing the look in Virgil's eyes made him surrender. He walked back over to the bed so he could place a kiss to his wife's lips. This kiss held love, courage, passion, fear, joy, every emotion in the world.

Virgil let out a little noise as Roman kissed him, whether from the kiss itself or that he was in pain, Roman didn't know. He assumed it was the latter by how his wife had a hand gripping his hair tightly. He didn't wince though, he had no right to be in pain currently.

When the kiss broke, Roman looked at Virgil with loving, prideful eyes. The omega's silver ones were glistening with tears as he panted harshly.

"You can do this, Virgil. I believe in you so much. Our little prince or princess will be here soon, _mi reina_." Roman whispered reassuringly. "Be strong for me, be strong for _us_. I know it seems hard, but you're so brave and incredible. Even though I won't be in the room, I'm still here through our pup and our bond mark." Roman nuzzled that part of Virgil's neck where their bond was. "I love you fiercely, _mi corazon_."

The omega felt he was blessed by having this man as a husband. He wanted to say that out loud, but he was still slightly out of breath, so he could only whisper, "L-Love you too..."

Roman placed a gentle kiss to his wife's knuckles before he left the room so his pup could be born.

Once he left, Logan and Emile immediately got to work. The logical beta moved everything closer to the bed while the healer gave Virgil a little vial filled with a light blue liquid.

"Here, take this. This should help calm your nerves and ease your contractions a little." Emile also lit an incense that was of frankincense. That, along with the potion, seemed to help the omega relax a little.

Virgil looked over to his right to see Thomas smiling gently at him, squeezing his hand.

"I know this pain is difficult to bare, Virgil, believe me. But all of this will be absolutely worth it though, trust me." The omega didn't know how Thomas would know what childbirth feels like when he's a Beta, but he still trusted the words of his father-in-law. "Focus on my breathing, okay?"

He breathed in slowly, then breathed out of his nose. Then he waited before repeating.

The omega thought it to be similar to his breathing technique when he had anxiety, but this seemed a little shorter: inhale for 5 seconds, breath out for 8, and wait for 3 seconds.

_1..2…3...4...5._

_1..2…3...4...5...6...7...8._

_1...2...3._

"Awesome. That's great, Virgil. Just keep breathing like that. I'm right here, okay?"

Virgil wasn't going to lie, the breathing really was helping him. He hissed and whimpered when another contraction came. He threw his head back against the pillows and squeezed Thomas' hand tightly. He felt another hand slip into the one gripping the sheets.

With bleary eyes, he looked to his left to see Patton also smiling down at him.

"Shh, it's okay, kiddo. I'll be right here too." he cooed. "Keep doing Thomas' breathing while you focus on my scent. You're doing wonderful, kiddo."

The calming smell of the moral beta's scent eased him much more, along with Thomas' breathing, the potion Emile gave him, and the frankincense.

He then felt Emile gently push his legs up and slide the bottom half of his gown up so he was slightly exposed. He blushed, even though he knows Emile has probably seen worse.

"Alright Virgil, now's the time for you to listen to your Omega instincts. When you have another contraction, curl around, tuck in your chin, and give me a big push. Thomas and Patton will help you sit up when you do. I'll keep count until 10.”

Virgil was only half-listening, holding onto Thomas and Patton’s hands and crying from all the emotions. They only had to wait for a minute before the omega whimpered and nodded.

“Okay, you know what to do. Deep breath and…push!”

He inhaled deeply and curled around his stomach, Emile held his legs down and counted as he began pushing. “One…two…three…” all the way to ten. “Another deep breath and…push again!” he encouraged, periodically looking down.

Logan divided his attention between Virgil and Emile, keeping a safe distance away.

The omega let out a breath, inhaled, and bore down again, gritting his teeth and pushing hard. He flinched when the pain started to intensify, but it felt different from the pain of contractions…well, in addition to the pain of this one.

Patton leaned in and nuzzled his hair while Thomas whispered, “You’re doing great, Virgil.”

“That’s it, just keep pushing against the pressure.” Emile encouraged.

Virgil let out a yelp as the pain and pressure heightened, trying to push hard, his hands gripping the Betas’ tightly. Though neither Thomas or Patton said anything, only gripping just as tight.

“Come on, Your Highness, you can do this. Push hard for me.” Emile said before he started counting again. Logan wiped Virgil’s head with a cool rag.

He gave another push before relaxing, letting his legs down and breathing hard. The omega let out a loud, anguished cry causing everyone to coo sympathetically.

“You’re doing excellent, Virgil.” Logan tells him reassuringly.

“That was just the first pushing contraction. Don’t get discouraged because it didn’t happen right away.” Emile says softly.

“I know you’re in a lot of pain, Virgil, but I promise it’ll be over soon.” Thomas whispers gently.

Virgil laid his head against the pillow, breathing deeply, trying to relax and save his strength for pushing rather than fear. He sniffled and nodded, his face showing the pain he was feeling…and Gods, _so much_ pressure.

Logan held a cup of water to his lips when he saw him tilt his head and smack his lips a couple times. The omega gratefully drank the water, his throat having suddenly gone dry. “H-Hurts…” he breathed.

“It’s okay. Just rest and take some deep breaths.” Emile says, rubbing his legs soothingly.

Virgil nodded slightly, keeping hold of Thomas and Patton’s hands as if afraid they would disappear if he let go. He kept his eyes closed and kept taking deep breaths, trying to focus on what would come of all this pain and effort.

He pictured the little life that will be born and placed in his and Roman’s waiting arms soon. It calmed him down until he groaned and pulled his legs back. “N-Need to…”

“Go ahead, Virgil. Listen to your instincts.” Emile smiled as he looked down.

“You are doing wonderful, kiddo. Keep it up and you’ll do it, I know you will.” Patton says as Logan wiped Virgil’s forehead off to try and keep him cool.

The omega pulled back his lips and clenched his jaw as he pushed, his face twisted in determination and effort. He takes another deep breath and pushed again, squeezing the Betas’ hands tightly he thought bones would break.

“Keep pushing, Virgil. You’re doing awesome.” the healer said from his position.

Virgil yelped as the pain and pressure rose again, causing him to push harder and whimper louder.

“Come on Your Highness, another deep breath and push.” Emile said.

He let out another yelp, causing him to lose his breath and take a huge gasp before he bore down again, tears building up in the corner of his eyes from the pain.

Patton nuzzled him more, trying to use his scent as a relaxant.

Virgil pushed as long as he could before he let out a breath and his body relaxed, panting heavily from the effort. He let out a sob when he felt no progress was being made.

“Don’t get discouraged, Your Highness; it’s perfectly normal for firsts to take a lot of pushing.” The healer nodded at the logical beta. “Logan, can you wipe Virgil’s forehead some more, please?” Logan returned the nod and gave the omega’s face another wipe with the towel.

Virgil was so hot…the towel was a small but welcome comfort. He breathed slowly and deeply for the next couple of minutes before he whined and tightened his grip on Patton and Thomas’ hands.

They continued to hold him close, smiling down at him. “Come on, kiddo, deep breath, you’re doing amazing.” Patton encouraged.

He pointed his chin to his chest and pushed down. He grunted with them, having trouble keeping up a steady push. Thomas and Patton kneaded his hands and kept him upright, supporting him with his pushing as best they could. Virgil’s body trembled with the effort, he could feel himself leaking slightly.

Emile took a towel and gingerly dabbed the fluids, saying quietly, “That’s it, Your Highness. Let your body do the work.”

Virgil growled softly. He wanted quiet when he pushed, wanted to focus, but between contractions? He needed support, needed to be told he wasn’t doing it wrong, and he couldn’t focus enough to speak.

Patton and Thomas continued to nuzzle and kiss his face and hair as they supported him, trying to be his anchors of strength and encouragement. They knew he wanted Roman here, but they were the best he has right now.

The omega let out a breath, panted a few times, and bore down again. He tightened his grip as he felt himself straining.

He had a feeling this was going to be longer than he anticipated.

* * *

Roman feels like he's wearing out a trench in the carpeting just by pacing in his office. From Emile, he has heard stories that childbirth is difficult and sometimes things can go badly. While he far away to where he can't hear Virgil's screams, he can feel his pain through their bond mark.

Joan and Talyn were waiting with him.

"I can't take this anymore." Roman finally growls. "I have be there for him." He tries to leave but Joan and Talyn grab him by his arms. "Get your hands off me. I need to be with my wife."

"Patton feared you'd say that, Your Majesty, so he had us wait here with you." Talyn says. "His Highness is not the first person to give birth in this Kingdom, trust Logan and Emile to do their jobs."

The alpha looks at them. "You say it as though Virgil's making _bread_ ," he says anxiously. "He's _hurting._ And I'm not there to ease his pain."

"And what would you do, Your Majesty?" Joan asks. "Emile is a trusted physician and Logan is a fast-learning apprentice. They're Betas, His Highness is an Omega, your an Alpha. You'd just distract them all."

"You are certainly bold to repeat Logan's words, Joan." Roman hisses.

"Only because it's the truth. We did the same thing to your Papa when you were born."

Roman looked at them with intrigue. "Did you really?"

Joan and Talyn nodded. "Since he was an Alpha, he had to stay out of the delivery room, but your Father, who is a Beta, was allowed inside." Joan tells him.

"Believe us when we say he acted just like you are." Talyn says. "Logan and Patton can also vouch for us."

Roman snorted. "Funny how Father was allowed in the room when Mama gave birth." Then he laughed, "Probably just stayed by her head the whole time." Joan and Talyn just looked at each other when the alpha mentioned the word 'Mama,' but they didn't say anything. Roman sighed and sat down at his desk.

"You alright, Your Majesty?"

"It's just...Omegas have died in childbirth," Roman argues, his voice cracking. "I know Beta women have as well, but I...I can't-- I can't lose Virgil."

"And you won't," Talyn says. "He's been through so much in his life, and like all those challenges, childbirth is only a temporary pain."

Joan nodded. "Our Queen is much stronger than anybody thinks."

Roman looked up at them and smiled.

These were his Father's closest friends and allies, they know the Royal Family better than anybody in this Kingdom. They've been there since before Thomas was crowned King.

Emile was another trusted friend and the one who delivered him. He says he never lost anybody in childbirth and he vowed he wouldn't let Virgil be the first.

Finally, Logan and Patton were not only his Father's friends, but his and Virgil's as well. They know how much he loves and adores Virgil, and they were doing their best to help him.

"I suppose you're right."

While Roman wasn't exactly a religious person, he prayed to every deity in the world for his beloved and their pup to survive. He sent Virgil a message through their bond mark:

" _You can do this, my love...I believe in you...Please don't give up_."

* * *

“You’re doing wonderful, Virgil.”

Virgil was beyond being able to respond at this point. He felt like it had been hours since he started pushing. He had his eyes closed, both hands still keeping their grip on Patton and Thomas’, who continued to help support the omega.

He soon grunted and gripped their hands tighter, letting out a deep groan as he started pushing, his chin tucked into his chest. He wasn’t thinking anymore; he just felt what was right and did it.

Thomas and Patton kept quiet and let him do what he needed; nuzzling him gently and pressing kisses to his hair. The medical room filled with the sounds of Virgil’s grunts and groans.

Emile, having figured out that Virgil wanted quiet when pushing and reassurance when not, remained silent as he watched and waited. Logan, still kept his distance, but was hanging closely knowing the end was almost near.

“You’re doing very well, kiddo, keep it up.” Patton said quietly into his ear and kissed his forehead.

Virgil whined as he stopped pushing and the contraction ended, he squeezed their hands almost tight enough to whiten his already pale knuckles. He leaned back against the pillows and tried to get enough oxygen into his lungs to be able to do it again in another ten to twenty seconds.

“Okay, Your Highness, ready to push again?” Emile asked, and really, Virgil wasn’t. He was exhausted and out of breath and just wanted this to be over. But before he got a chance to try and voice any of this, another contraction hit.

As it took over his body, he felt his head fall down until his chin touched his chest and his back arched away from the pillows, his body sort of jerked violently trying to use every muscle possible. He would’ve fallen face-first between his legs if Thomas and Patton not been holding his hands.

The omega hated the way childbirth took away his control over his body.

“Your pup’s head is crowning! You’re doing wonderful, Your Highness!” Emile couldn’t help but say excitedly.

Virgil felt relief wash over him that he was almost done and he would hold his baby soon. Panting, he leaned back against the pillows again as Emile gave him his next set of directions.

“Now Your Highness, when this next contraction comes, don’t push okay?” Emile cooed at the omega’s whimper. “I know, but I need you to rest for a bit because the next one after that is the big one and I need you to have the energy for it, understand?”

The omega closed his eyes and nodded so Emile knew he understood, but in reality, Virgil seriously doubted he would have any energy back within a minute. As the said contraction came, Virgil fought his body’s urge to push, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth.

He felt like he was splitting in half. He just wanted the pressure and unbearable pain to stop.

“Emile let me push,” Virgil whines. “P-Please let me push…!!”

“I’m sorry Your Highness, it’ll be over soon.” Emile rubbed his knee reassuringly.

Forcing his eyes open, he looks to both Thomas and Patton, squeezing their hands gently this time. “H-Help me,” he whimpered, tears of pain and fear falling down his eyes. “T-Talk to me…A-Anything…!!”

“You’re almost there, Virgil.” Thomas tried to reassure, stroking his face to wipe away any falling tears he saw.

“We’re still here for you, kiddo.” Patton peppered more kisses to Virgil’s temple, forehead, cheek, and hands. He nuzzled his cheek, releasing even more pheromones.

“Alright, Your Highness.” Emile smiled. “This is it. Are you ready to see your puppy?”

Virgil didn’t even respond to him as he follow his Omega instincts and push on the next contraction

“Excellent, Your Highness, the head is out.” Emile tells him, quickly removing the cord from around the neck. “Give me a hard push for the shoulders.”

“C-Can’t…” the omega sobbed, turning his head so his nose was buried in the pillows. “C-Can’t do this anymore.”

Thomas kisses him on the hand. “Yes you can.”

“I-I can’t…” Virgil heaves. “H-Hurts so much…!”

“You’re little pup is wanting to see their mother. You’re so close, Virgil, don’t give up now.” Logan tells him with a smile. The logical beta was really quiet during all of this and that little motivation helped Virgil.

“Give me one more big push, okay? Just one more and they’ll be in your arms.” Emile instructs.

Virgil takes a bunch of deep breaths before squeezing his eyes shut and pushing as hard as he can.

“1…2…3…4…” Emile counted, but the omega could hear Thomas counting with him softly in his ear and he concentrated on his father-in-law’s soothing voice.

“2…3…4…Come on, Virgil, you can do this…5…6…7…just one more, and…8…9…10!”

Everyone in the room seemed to shout at the same time and Virgil felt the baby slide from his body. His mind goes white for a second as the feeling of relief washes over him. The pressure and pain is gone and he feels suddenly very empty.

He had done it. He, the Queen of Alexandros, had just successfully given birth to his first child and he felt pretty damn proud of himself in that moment.

And then he hears a small, hight-pitched wailing that pierced through the room.

Not caring that his body was sore, he sits up in the bed, eyes locked on Emile and Logan as they wipe clean and swaddle the baby. _His_ pup.

Emotions pour out of him as tears fall harder and a smile forms on his face. He relaxes against the pillows, feeling Thomas and Patton rub his shoulders and press more kisses.

“Oh kiddo, you did so good.” Virgil couldn’t look away from the baby, but he can hear a choked cry in Patton’s voice.

“You did amazing, Virgil.” Thomas agrees, voice also cracking.

Emile is smiling brightly as he walks over and places the baby in Virgil’s arms. “Congratulations, Your Majesty. It’s a girl.” he announced.

Virgil couldn’t speak; he just cried with his daughter. He kissed her little, scrunched up face repeatedly. “M-My baby, my baby…Shh…I love you, I love you so much…”

He smiles down at her, shakily bringing his hand to touch her small face. “You’re so beautiful, my little baby girl…” She was beautiful. More than beautiful. He studied every detail of her face, each and every line and crease. “You look just like your Papa.”

She really did look like Roman. Her skin was tanned like his and even though her hair looked like it was pitch black, it really was that dark brown color like his husband’s.

Virgil has never felt so much joy in his life. His heart is full and thudding in his chest. His and Roman’s baby. She was in his arms at long last.

Thomas and Patton crowded around Virgil, cooing at the new princess.

Emile and Logan nodded smiling as they cleaned their equipment. “I believe you have a certain alpha to tell the news to?” the healer asked.

Logan nodded and made his way to the bed whispering, “Virgil? I’m going to get Roman for you. You did wonderfully, now you can rest.”

As he left, Emile took the baby from Virgil so he could weigh her. Thomas and Patton also left to help the herald make an official announcement. The omega gently closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Roman was still pacing his office when Logan came in. The alpha noticed he had a little blood on his hands and he hoped that it was the baby’s and not Virgil’s.

When the logical beta smiled at him, he knew what he was about to say.

“My sincerest congratulations, Roman.” he tells him. “The delivery went smoothly and the baby is perfectly healthy. Has a scream as loud as you do.” He lets out a chuckle. “Now I would advise you to try and contain yourself when you—”

Roman pushed past him and immediately ran to the medical wing. When he walks in, he freezes on the spot, staring at his wife in complete awe. Virgil still looked exhausted but whole, with a very small bundle in his arms.

His was pressing gentle kisses to the baby’s downy hair. He only stopped when he smelt the familiar scent of his husband. He looked over at him with tired but happy eyes. “Come meet our princess, honey.”

The omega pulls back the blankets covering her head a little more, and Roman feels the breath knocked out of him at the sight of his daughter.

She looked sweet and perfect and small.

He shuffles over to the bed and carefully sits beside Virgil. He takes a finger and traced her hair and finds his throat stuck. “She’s so perfect,” He says, wrapping an arm around the omega. He pressed a kiss to Virgil’s forehead. “You’re so incredible. I’m fiercely proud of you, Virgil.”

“Thanks for the compliments, dear.” Virgil teases, then he shudders. Roman pulls the blankets up around his shoulders some more. “You want to hold her? I think she should see her Papa.”

Gently, the omega transferred the baby to his husband. Roman felt like his heart was about to burst out of chest from looking at her. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her button nose. “Hello, sweetling. Hello, my darling love. _Mi princesa bebé_. Welcome to the world.”

“She’ll be the future ruler of our land.” Virgil says, resting his weary head on his husband’s shoulders. He was silent for a few moments for he finally blurted, “She’s an Alpha.”

Roman looked down at his wife. “How do you know?”

“It’s her scent.” Virgil tells him. “It smells just like yours with a touch of floral notes like mine does.” He looked at Roman nervously, small hints of fear coming from his scent. “Is…is that alright?”

The alpha smiled and gently kissed Virgil. “As I told you before she was born, we would love her regardless of what her genders were.” He then turned to look at the baby, a gentleness in his eyes. “She’s everything I’ve ever wanted and more.”

“Aww, Ro. Don’t cry.” Virgil lifts a hand to wipe the tears from Roman’s eyes.

“I’m just so happy, Virgil. So incredibly happy.” The baby stirs in his arms and he holds her closer to himself. “Shh…we’ve waited so long to meet you, princess. So long. _Soy tu Papa y el es tu Mama._ ” he smiles, nodding his head towards his wife. “We love you very much.”

Virgil chuckles. “She’s gonna be so spoiled.”

“A princess like her deserves it.” Roman grins, making Virgil laugh. “What shall we name her?”

The omega looked at the baby and said, “Spanish. I want her name to be Spanish.”

Roman looked surprised. “Are you sure?”

Virgil nodded. “I thought about it and,” he turned his head to look his husband in the eyes, “She looks just like you, so she should have the honor of having a name in your language.”

More tears came to Roman’s eyes at Virgil’s statement as he kissed his wife passionately. “Thank you, my love.” He whispered and rested his forehead against the omega’s. “And…I actually have a name picked out.”

Noticing the nervous look in the alpha’s eyes, Virgil gently nudged him in an encouraging manner. “You can tell me.”

After looking at the little baby in his arms, Roman tearfully told him who he wanted their daughter to be named after. “Alejandra…in honor of my Papa.”

Virgil smiled as the name rolled off Roman’s tongue. He placed a gentle kiss to Roman’s jaw before placing one on Alejandra’s forehead. “Princess Alejandra.”

“Princess Alejandra Valentina.”

“Valentina?”

Roman nods. “After my Mama Valerie.” he clarifies. “Well, it’s a variation of Mama’s name. If we’re naming her after Papa, we might as well continue with the trend. Plus, Valentine, Valentina? Something that could also be attributed to our love.”

“Princess Alejandra Valentina.” he smiled before snuggling closer to his new family. “It’s perfect, Roman.” He looked up and his smile grew softer when he heard Roman sniffle. “Why all the tears, honey?”

“I never thought…I never ever thought I’d be holding my very own baby girl in my arms. I just didn’t think it would ever happen to me.” He cuddles even closer to Virgil, sniffing at his scent. “I’m going to give you both the world, you know that right?” He presses a kiss against Alejandra’s forehead, then on Virgil’s temple. “ _Mi dulce Alejandra y mi hermoso Virgil._ I love you both so much.”

The smile never leaves the omega’s face. “We love you too, Roman.”

 _His Royal Highness Queen Virgil of Alexandros_  
_has successfully delivered a baby girl  
_ _Princess Alejandra Valentina of Alexandros._

_His Royal Highness and the newborn Princess are doing well._

_His Former Majesty King Thomas of Alexandros_  
_is honored at the naming of the late King Consort_  
_as well as the news of having a granddaughter._

_Best of wishes to the new Royal Family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the world Princess Alejandra Valentina of Alexandros! (that's a lot of As lol)
> 
> Let me just say that I had four different names choosen for the little princess and I loved them all, but I went to both my mom and a friend who made the final selection for me. I know it seems cliche for Roman to name his child after his Papa, but I secretly adore this kind of thing. And I chose the middle name Valentina as an honor to both my late grandfather and uncle, who were named Valentine and Valentino respectively. So...50-50. XD
> 
> Huge thanks to everyone who commented names to me, all of them were wonderful choices and would've used all of them if I could've! xx Virge
> 
> Also, I had the gender of the baby choosen WAY before I started writing this chapter. In fact, I had it choosen before I even began writing chapter 1! I always wanted Roman and Virgil to have a daughter because I can see Roman spoiling a little princess. Again, they would love their child regardless if they were a lady, lord, or nonbinary royalty. <3
> 
> The honorable mentions for the name: Esmeralda Reyes, Alejandra Reyes, and Valentina Reyes.
> 
> & the summary of the final chapter: Logicality. For Patton tells Logan something he wasn't expecting. :)


	12. You What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton tells Logan something he wasn't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The final chapter of _A Royal Bond_. I didn't actually think we'd get here...it feels really weird to be at the end. I feel unbelieveable sad but also incredibly happy right now. When I first posted chapter 1, I honestly didn't think anybody would read this fic because it's not the stereotypical fluffy, cute, kind-wordsy fanfics that we generally see out of this fandom. I was taking a big risk posting this, and I'm so glad I did.
> 
> 200+ comments, 200+ kudos, 28 bookmarks, 3300+ hits, and over 44,000+ words later. Here we are.
> 
> I'm so thankful for every single person who commented, left kudos, bookmarked, and everything else you've done to support this fic. It has meant the absolute world to me and I wouldn't have been able to finish it without all of you.
> 
> I love all of you and I hope you stick around for the sequel to premiere in November. <3 xx Virge

**EPILOGUE**

After her birth, Alejandra was the most beloved princess in the Kingdom.

When the Royal Couple first presented her to the people, they all agreed that she was beautiful. Which made sense considering she had very wonderful and gorgeous parents.

No one dare make comments or gestures at the fact that she was both a female and an Alpha. Like Roman, they would love and adore an heir so long as Thomas' legacy can be continued.

Everyone loved being able to see how Roman and Virgil acted as parents.

The alpha would sing her Spanish lullabies that Thomas knew whenever he put her down. It made him a little emotional because of his Papa not being around to see him grow and have a pup himself, but he knew that he was proud of him and his namesake.

The omega would cradle her protectively as he rocked her gently in a rocking chair. He would make sure his scent was just as dominant on her as his husband's was because he wanted her to know that he was there for her.

Roman would tell her enchanting stories about knights and fairies while he would take her out to the Royal Gardens. Whenever they stood on the bridge, Roman would smile in her downy hair and tell her about how this was where he truly fell in love with her mother and where they had their first kiss.

Virgil would take her out of the Palace and around the village, showing her his life before he became her Mama. The people wouldn't bother them, for they knew the Queen doesn't like to be swarmed by so many people, and they also didn't want to cause harm to the new princess.

He would tell her how her Uncles Logan and Patton saved him and presented him to the love of his life. How he couldn't imagine being without her Papa and how he would try to give her the best life that she deserved.

Both of them would watch over her protectively at night. One of Virgil's fingers would be in her little grasp while Roman would hook his chin on the omega's shoulder and watch their pup as her chest rose and fell with every little breath she took.

Sometimes Virgil, or even Roman, would gently lift her from her cot and carefully place her in between them. The omega would keep her close to his chest, his scent being the most calming while Roman would lift her little hand to his lips to press gentle kisses to it.

They were her guardian angels, and they wanted to be their for her, no matter what.

Of course they had their bad moments, every parent does, but they still cherish those, even if it sometimes left them in tears, frustration, and exhaustion.

To the people of Alexandros and those in the Palace, it was the Royal Family.

To them, it was just _family._

Everything changed when she was born, and Roman & Virgil wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

“Peekaboo!” Patton coos unmasking his face from his hands. He was left in charge of taking care of Alejandra while Roman, Virgil, and Logan were all at a council meeting. “Ale, look!” He hid his face in his hands again before opening them. “Peekaboo!”

The little princess laughed happily, which made Patton smile brighter. He loved babysitting her the most. Yes, Logan can be good at it, but he really didn’t have that connection with children like he did. Thomas was just as good as him, especially considering that he had a child and Alejandra is his granddaughter, but Patton still loved being with her.

“Having fun with Her Royal Highness, I see?” a voice called in an amused tone. Patton smiled even more when he saw who walked in the room.

“Logan!” The moral beta sat up a little. “How was the meeting?”

“Tiresome but beneficial, according to Roman and Virgil respectively.” he chuckled. He bent down and picked up Alejandra, bouncing her against his hip. “I must admit they are correct in that regard.”

“Where are they now? Do they want her back?”

Logan shook his head. “One of the councilmen wanted to discuss some issues with them, so we can keep Her Royal Highness for little while longer.” he explains.

“Okay. You think Roman will try and show her off to the councilmen again?”

Logan smiled at that. He knew there were the occasional moments where Roman would bring Alejandra to council meetings. While the councilmen didn't mind her being in the room, she was usually quiet and very observant, Logan knew what the King was doing.

Despite his thwarted attempts to bail out of meetings early, he still brought her anyways.

There was one instance where she was being watched by Patton and when the meeting was done, the moral beta brought her to the council room. As soon as she laid her eyes on her parents, she would reach over to them so happily and excitedly to the point of threatening to fall out Patton's grasp.

Once she was placed in their arms, there were usually two things she did. One, she would start playing with either the medals on Roman's chest, or any jewelry that Virgil wore. Or two, which is what she did most, she would relax in their arms and lay her head on their shoulders and make little 'nom nom' noises.

Everyone would melt at the sight of the princess being adorable. Patton would coo quietly, Logan would let out a tiny smile, Roman would whisper an abundance of affectionate names, and Virgil would let a couple tears fall.

Alejandra had everyone wrapped around her tiny fingers.

“I have a strong feeling he might. He still can’t use her as bait to get out of them, I’m afraid.” Logan says as he wards off her attempts to grab his glasses. He didn’t understand why she seemed so fascinated with them.

It was the same with Patton don’t get him wrong, but it seemed she was vying for his attention specifically.

Patton laughed. “You don’t have to call her by her title, Logan. We’re alone, so you can say her name.”

“Yes, well…I suppose it’s alright.” Logan says as he continued to avoid her little hands near his face. “Alejandra, you know better than to play with my glasses.”

“She really _doesn’t_ know, Logan. She does it to me!”

“But she does it to me more so than you. Why?”

“Maybe she really adores you!” Patton laughs more.

Again, why? Logan had yet to figure that out, because he couldn’t simply ask her, nor could he deduce the reasons of her behavior. He decided to let it slide just as she finally grabs at his glasses.

Logan sighed. He suppose this was the aforementioned ‘child curiosity’ as many people put it.

Patton giggled as he watched Logan interacting with the princess. She was gumming at the tips of the temples while the logical beta shushed her gently whenever she made a little coo. A warm, loving scent was radiating in the air, making the moral beta smile.

He’s seen how Roman and Virgil are with her.

They were the definition of a family. A family that he’s always wanted.

Not that he didn’t love the family that he has, with Thomas, Logan, Roman, Virgil, and Alejandra, don’t get him wrong! He just wanted to have what the alpha and omega have.

He has Logan for a wonderful mate, all he needs is for them to have a pup.

He wants to see Logan taking care of their own pup like he does with babysitting Alejandra. To be able to see him teach them about the world around them, to see him play his violin to them when they sleep, and to see him truly be a father.

He can see himself becoming a mother. He wanted to sew blankets and booties for them, wanted to smell his own baby’s scent, wanted to feel his pup kick and move around in his womb. He wanted to be able to experience all the ups and downs with Logan.

He can also see their little baby becoming the best of friends with Alejandra. Who knows? They might even be her adviser when the princess becomes Queen. It would be just like him and Logan with Thomas, Roman, and Virgil.

It’s an image that brings tears to his eyes.

Patton wants it, and he wants it desperately. He knew it was a risky question to ask, but he couldn’t help himself anymore.

“Lo-Lo?”

“Yes?” The logical beta looked at him, Alejandra grabbing at his thick hair. She was able to tug at it with a surprising strength given that she wasn’t even a year old yet.

“Do you…do you think we’ll be able to do this?”

Logan was confused. “Babysitting? Well I would like to believe we’re doing that right now, Patton. Quite successfully I might add—”

Patton giggled. “No, I mean…” he sighed. “Do you think we’ll be able to do _this_? Raise a child, I mean.”

That made Logan stare at him, his expression was unreadable.

“Patton,” the logical beta says slowly, his grip on Alejandra gentle but firm. “What are you saying?”

He had a hunch, and he was just praying he was wrong.

"What I’m saying is,” Patton is looking at him with a look that brought dread to Logan’s eyes. “I wanna have a baby, Logan.”

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this final chapter! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you did! If you wish to read this on Tumblr instead, my username is @asoftervirge!
> 
> Thank all again for reading and I hope to see all of you again real soon! xx Virge
> 
>  **New & Upcoming Fics:** Simply Meant to Be (Prinxiety Halloween) & A Royal Miracle (A/B/O Logicality)


End file.
